A Walk To Remember
by Emma Griselda
Summary: [Remake! Original novel by Nicholas Sparks ‖ COMPLETE] Setiap bulan April, ketika angin bertiup dari laut yang bercampur aroma lilac, Sesshōmaru ingat tahun terakhir di Beaufort High School. Ia tidak pernah memimpikan gadis aneh seperti Kagome sebelumnya, hingga akhirnya nasib berubah. Kagome membawanya ke sebuah keputusan yang menakjubkan.
1. PROLOG

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **PROLOG**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

SEWAKTU aku berusia 17 tahun, hidupku berubah untuk selamanya.

Aku tahu ada orang-orang yang penasaran padaku saat aku mengatakannya. Mereka menatapku dengan heran seakan mencoba membayangkan apa kiranya yang terjadi ketika itu, meskipun aku jarang berusaha menjelaskan. Karena aku sudah tinggal di sini selama hampir seluruh hidupku, aku tidak merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan kecuali kalau aku mau, dan itu akan menyita waktu lebih lama daripada yang akan disisihkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Kisahku tidak dapat dirangkum dalam dua atau tiga kalimat saja, tidak dapat dikemas secara ringkas dan sederhana sehingga orang-orang dapat langsung memahaminya. Meskipun sudah lebih darii empat puluh tahun, mereka yang masih tinggal di sini dan sudah mengenalku sejak tahun itu menerima keenggananku dalam menjelaskan tanpa mempertanyakannya. Dalam banyak hal, kisahku juga boleh dibilang kisah mereka karena merupakan sesuatu yang pernah mempengaruhi hidup kami semua.

Meskipun aku yang paling terlibat di dalamnya saat itu.

Aku berusia 57 tahun sekarang, namun aku masih bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi di tahun itu dengan mendetail. Aku masih sering memikirkan kejadian di tahun itu, membayangkannya kembali. Aku menyadari bahwa setiap kali aku melakukannya, aku selalu merasakan kombinasi aneh antara kegembiraan dan kesedihan. Ada saat-saat aku berharap dapat memutar kembali jarum jam dan meniadakan semua kesedihan di sana. namun perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kalau aku melakukannya, saat yang menyenangkan juga akan ikut hilang. Jadi aku menerima semua kenangan itu apa adanya, menerima semuanya, membiarkannya menuntunku setiap kali aku bisa. Hal ini terjadi lebih sering daripada yang kusadari.

Sekarang tanggal 12 April, setahun sebelum milenium baru, dan aku memandang sekelilingku saat meninggalkan rumah. Langit tampak gelap dan kelabu, namun sewaktu akuu menyusuri jalanan, aku melihat tanaman _dogwoods_ dan azalea sedang bermekaran. Aku menaikkan ritsleting jaketku sedikit. Udara terasa sejuk, meskipun aku tahu dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi cuaca akan lebih menyenangkan, dan langit yang kelabu akan berangsur menjadi hari-hari yang membuat North Carolina menjadi salah satu daerah paling cantik di dunia ini.

Aku menghela napas, dan merasakan semuanya kembali. Mataku terpejam dan tahun-tahun itu mulai bergerak merasukiku, perlahan-lahan mundur ke masa lalu, seperti jarum jam yang berputar ke arah berlawanan. Seakan melalui mata orang lain, aku melihat diriku menjadi semakin lama semakin muda. Aku melihat rambutku berubah daru abu-abu menjadi kecokelatan, aku merasakan kerutan di sekitar mataku mulai menipis, lengan dan kakiku menjadi liat. Pelajaran-pelajaran yang kuperoleh seiring dengan bertambahnya usia menjadi semakin samar, dan kepolosanku muncul sementara tahun yang menentukan itu semakin dekat.

Kemudian, seperti diriku, dunia pun mulai berubah: jalan-jalan menjadi lebih sempit dan beberapa di antaranya berlapis batu kerikil, daerah pemukiman digantikan hamparan tanah pertanian, jalan-jalan di pusat kota penuh dengan orang, melihat-lihat etalase saat mereka melewati toko Sweeney's dan toko daging Palka's. Kaum pria mengenakan topi, wanita mengenakan rok. Di gedung pengadilan di ujung jalan, lonceng menara berdentang ...

Aku membuka mataku dan terenyak. Aku sedang berada di luar bangunan gereja Baptis, dan saat aku memandang ujung atapnya, aku tahu persis siapa aku.

Namaku Sesshōmaru, dan umurku tujuh belas tahun.

Inilah kisahku, aku berjanji untuk tidak melewatkan apa pun.

Pada awalnya kau akan tersenyum, dan setelah itu kau akan menangis—jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu sebelumnya.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Tulisan ini merupakan remake dari novel terjemahan yang berjudul sama, yaitu "A Walk To Remember" karya Nicholas Sparks yang diterjemahkan menjadi "Kan Kukenang Selalu". Novel ini sudah diterbitkan oleh Gramedia pada awal tahun 2000-an kalau tidak salah, saya lupa wkwk dan tentu saja novel ini sudah pernah difilmkan, bahkan saya masih menyimpan salah satu OST-nya yang terkenal, _Only Hope_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Mandy Moore—artis yang memerankan tokoh utama, Jamie Sullivan.

Tulisan ini **BUKANLAH** tulisan "yang terinspirasi dari ..."

Ini hanya mengganti nama tokoh doang sih dari novel aslinya. Ada beberapa kosa kata yang diganti, menyesuaikan. Isinya SAMA seperti yang tertulis di dalam novel tanpa berusaha menambahi.

Mungkin yang sudah menonton filmnya, pasti tahu alurnya gimana ... Tapi, sejujurnya sama belum nonton filmnya, dan lebih suka novelnya sih. Saya sering nangis tiap baca novelnya untuk kesekian kalinya :')

Bagi yang belum menonton ataupun yang belum baca novelnya mungkin bisa baca ini saja XD saya usahakan untuk diperbarui satu chapter untuk setiap harinya. Sekian, terima kasih.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 9 Oktober 2017


	2. Chapter 1

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

PADA tahun 1958, Beaufort, North Carolina, yang terletak di pesisir dekat Morehead City, sama seperti kebanyakan kota kecil di daerah selatan lainnya. Tempat dengan kelembapan udara yang begitu tinggi di musim panas sehingga berjalan ke luar rumah untuk mengambil surat saja akan membuat seseorang merasa seakan perlu mandi. Anak-anak berkeliaran sambil bertelanjang kaki mulai dari bulan April sampai Oktober di bawah pohon-pohon oak yang dilapisi lumut Spanyol. Orang-orang melambai dari mobil mereka setiap kali melihat seseorang di jalan, kenal ataupun tidak. udara menebarkan aroma pohon pinus, garam, dan laut yang begitu unik bagi penduduk Carolina.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, memancing ikan di Pamlico Sound atau menangkap kepiting di Sungai Neuse adalah semacam gaya hidup, dan kapal-kapal dalam keadaan tertambat setiap kali kau melihat Terusan Antarpantai. Hanya ada stasiun televisi, meskipun televisi bukanlah barang penting bagi kami yang dibesarkan di sini. Kehidupan kami lebih terpusat pada gereja, yang di dalam kota saja jumlahnya ada delapan belas. Di antaranya Fellowsship Hall Christian Church, Church of the Forgiven People, Curch of Sunday Atonement, dan tentu saja beberapa gereja Baptis. Ketika aku tumbuh dewasa, gereja inilah yang paling populer. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hampir di setiap sudut kota berdiri sebuah gereja Baptis, meskipun masing-masing beranggapan memiliki kelebihan daripada yang lain. Ada berbagai macam gereja Baptis—Freewill Baptis, Southern Baptists, Congregational Baptists, Missionary Baptists, Independent Baptists ... bisa kau bayangkan, 'kan?

Di masa itu, peristiwa besar tahunan disponsori oleh gereja Baptis di pusat kota—Southern Baptists—bekerja sama dengan SMU setempat. Setiap tahun diselenggarakan acara drama Natal di Beaufort Playhouse, yang sebenarnya merupakan karya yang ditulis oleh Akihiro Higurashi, pendeta yang telah mengabdi di gereja itu sejak Nabi Musa membelah Laut Merah. Oke, mungkin tidak setua itu, namun cukup tua sehingga kita nyaris dapat melihat sampai ke balik kulitnya. Kesannya seperti dingin dan tembus cahaya—anak-anak berani bersumpah bisa melihat darahnya mengalir melalui pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya—dan rambutnya seputih kelinci sepeerti yang kau lihat di toko-toko hewan peliharaan sekitar hari Paskah.

Pokoknya, ia menulis drama berjudul _The Christmas Angel_ , karena ia tidak ingin terus-menerus menampilkan karya klasik Charles Dickens, _A Christmas Carol._ Dalam pandangannya, tokoh Scrooge adalah seorang kafir, yang mengalami pertobatan hanya karena melihat hantu, bukan malaikat—lagi pula, siapa bilang hantu-hantu itu dikirim oleh Tuhan? Dan siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa ia tidak akan kembali ke cara lamanya yang tidak terpuji, karena hantu-hantu itu tidak secara langsung dikirim oleh surga? Akhir kisah drama itu juga tidak menyatakannya secara gamblang—karena itu menyangkut soal iman—sedangkan Akihiro tidak mempercayai hantu yang tidak betul-betul dikirim oleh Tuhan, dan baginya justru di sinilah permasalahannya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia mengubah bagian akhirnya—akhir berdasarkan versinya sendiri, lengkap dengan tokoh si Scrooge tua yang kemudian menjadi pengkhotbah, yang melakukan ziarah ke Jerusalem ke tempat Yesus pernah mengajar para ahli Taurat. Hasilnya ternyata kurang menyakinkan—bahkan di mata jemaatnya, yang duduk di antara penonton dengan tercengang—sementara koran-koran berkomentar, "Meskipun cukup menarik, tetap saja bukan pertunjukan yang sudah kita kenal dan sukai ..."

Karena itulaah Akihiro memutuskan untuk mencoba menulis dramanya sendiri. Ia telah menulis khotbahnya sendiri selama ini. harus kuakui bahwa beberapa di antaranya memang menarik, terutama saat ia berbicara tentang "kemurkaan Tuhan yang menimpa para pezina" dan berbagai topik bagus lainnya. Aku bernai mengatakan bahwa darahnya mendidih saat ia berbicara tentang para pezina, aku dan teman-temanku biasanya bersembunyi di belakang pohon-pohon dan berteriak, "Akihiro tukang zina!" setiap kali kami melihatnya lewat di jalan, dan kami akan cekikikan seperti orang tolol, seakan kami orang-orang paling lucu di muka bumi ini.

Akihiro tua akan berhenti melangkah dan daun telinganya akan bediri tegak—aku berani sumpah, telinganya benar-benar bergerak—kemudian wajahnya akan berubah jadi merah padam, seakan ia baru minum bensin, dan urat-urat hijau di lehernya akan mulai bertonjolan seperti Sungai Amazon dalam peta-peta majalah _National Geographic_. Ia melirik ke sana kemari, matanya menyipit sambil mencari kami, dan setelah itu, secara mendadak wajahnya menjadi pucat lagi, kembali licin seperti kulit ikan, persis di hadapan kami. Wow, betul-betul sesuatu yang asyik untuk dilihat.

Kami bersembunyi di belakang pohon sementara Akihiro (orang tua mana yang tega menamai anaknya Akihiro?) berdiri di sana, menunggu kami menyerahkan diri, seakan ia mengira bahwa kami akan sebegitu bodohnya. Kami membekap mulut dengan dua tangan untuk menahan tawa, namun entah bagaimana caranya ia selalu dapat menemukan kami. Ia akan menoleh ke sana kemari dan setelah itu memusatkan tatapannya yang tajam ke arah kami, menembus batang pohon. "Aku tahu kau di sana. Sesshōmaru no Taishō," ia akan berseru, "dan Tuhan juga tahu." Akihiro membiarkan kata-katanya merasuk sebentar dan akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Pada khotbahnya di hari Minggu berikutnya ia akan menatap kami dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Tuhan sangat menyayangi anak-anak, tapi anak-anak seharusnya juga layak untuk disayangi." Dan kami duduk melorot di tempat duduk kami, bukan karena malu, tapi menyembunyikan keinginan kami untuk cekikikan lagi. Sebenarnya aneh bila Akihiro tidak bisa memahami kami, mengingat ia sendiri juga punya anak. Memang sih anaknya seorang anak perempuan. Tapi, mengenai ini akan kita bicarakan nanti.

Pokoknya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Akihiro menulis _The Christmas Angel_ dan memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai drama Natal. Ceritanya sebetulnya tidak jelek dan sempat mengejutkan semua orang ketika pertama kali dipentaskan. Inti ceritanya tentang seorang pria yang ditinggal mati istrinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pria ini bernama Katsuo Matsuda, dulunya sangat religius, namun imannya goyah setelah istrinya meninggal dalam persalinan. Ia membesarkan anak perempuannya seorang diri, tapi ia bukanlah ayah yang hebat. Untuk hadiah Natal, putri kecilnya cuma menginginkan kotak musik istimewa dengan ukiran malaikat di atasnya, yang gambarnya telah digunting putrinya itu dari sebuah buku katalog tua. Si ayah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan berusaha keras mencari kotak musik itu, tapi ia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Sampai Malam Natal tiba pun ia masih terus mencari. Saat sedang menjelajahi toko demi toko, ia berpapasan dengan wanita aneh yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Wanita tersebut berjanji akan membantunya mencarikan hadiah itu untuk putrinya. Tapi, sebelumnya, mereka membantu seorang tunawisma (omong-omong, pada masa itu mereka disebut gelandangan), setelah itu mereka mampir di panti asuhan untuk menengok beberapa anak, dan kemudian mengunjungi seorang wanita tua yang kesepian dan ingin ditemani pada Malam Natal. Saat itulah wanita misterius tadi menanyakan pada Katsuo Matsuda apa yang diinginkannya untuk Hari Natal, dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin istrinya kembali. Wanita itu membawanya ke air mancur di kota dan mengatakan padanya untuk melihat ke dalam air dan ia akan menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari. Ketika melihat ke dalam air, ia melihat wajah putri kecilnya. Hatinya langsung luluh, dan ia menangis di tempat itu. Sementara ia menangis, wanita misterius itu menghilang, dan Katsuo Matsuda berusaha mencarinya namun tidak dapat menemukannya. Akhirnya ia pulang, sambil merenungkan kembali apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia memasuki kamar putrinya, dan menyaksikan sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap itu membuatnya sadar bahwa putrinya adalah segala yang masih ia miliki dari istrinya. Ia mulai menangis lagi karena tahu bahwa selama ini ia bukan ayah yang cukup baik bagi anaknya. Keesokan paginya, secara ajaib, kotak musik itu ada di bawah Pohon Natal mereka, dan gambar malaikat yang terukir di atasnya ternyata betul-betul mirip wanita yang ditemuinya pada malam sebelumnya.

Tidak terlalu buruk sebetulnya. Kenyataannya, banyak orang menangis bercucuran air mata setiap kali mereka menontonnya. Karcisnya selalu habis terjual di setiap pementasan. Karena demikian populernya, Akihiro akhirnya memindahkan pertunjukannya dari gereja ke Beaufort Playhouse, yang menyediakan lebih banyak tempat duduk. Pada saat aku kelas 3 SMU, pertunjukannya sudah diselenggarakan dua kali dan tetap selalu ramai, yang merupakan suatu prestasi tersendiri, mengingat siapa yang tampil dalam pertunjukan ini.

Akihiro ingin anak-anak muda yang berperan dalam drama itu—para siswa SMU, bukan anggota grup teater. Kurasa ia menganggap itu sebagai suatu pengalaman belajar yang baik sebelum para siswa memasuki perguruan tinggi dan berhadapan langsung dengan para pezina. Akihiro memang orang yang selalu berusaha melindungi kita dari berbagai godaan. Ia ingin kita tahu bahwa Tuhan ada di atas sana mengawasi kita, bahkan di saat kita sedang berada jauh dari rumah, dan jika kau percaya pada Tuhan, akhirnya semua akan terselesaikan dengan baik. Suatu pelajaran yang pada akhirnya kupelajari juga, meskipun bukan Akihiro yang mengajarkannya padaku.

— **o0o—**

Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, Beaufort adalah kota yang berciri khas daerah selatan, meskipun mempunyai kisah sejarah yang menarik. Blackbeard, si bajak laut, pernah memiliki rumah di sini, dan kapalnya, _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , katanya terkubur di suatu tempat dalam pasir tidak jauh dari pantai. Belum lama ini beberapa ahli arkeologi atau kelautan atau entah siapa yang suka mencari hal-hal seperti itu mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menemukan kapal itu. Tapi sejauh ini tak seorang pun merasa betul-betul yakin, mengingat kapal itu sudah karam lebih dari 250 tahun. Lagi pula, kita kan tidak bisa mengecek kapal itu melalui STNK-nya. Kota Beaufort sudah ada sebelum tahun 1950-an, meskipun masih belum bisa disebut kota metropolitan atau apalah namanya. Beaufort memang, dan selalu akan, menjadi kota kecil. Tapi ketika aku tumbuh dewasa, Beaufort ternyata mendapat tempat di peta. Untuk jelasnya, distrik wilayah kongres yang mencakup kota Beaufort meliputi seluruh bagian timur negara bagian—dengan luas sekitar dua puluh lima ribu mil persegi—dan hampir tidak ada sebuah kota pun yang berpenduduk lebih daripada 25.000 jiwa. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan kota-kota itu, Beaufort masih dianggap kecil. Seluruh bagian timur dari Raleigh dan utara dari Wilmington, terus sampai ke perbatasan daerah Virginia, merupakan distrik yang diwakili oleh ayahku.

Kurasa kau pernah mendengar namanya. Ia memang tokoh legendaris, bahkan sampai sekarang. Namanya Inu no Taishō, dan selama hampir tiga puluh tahun menduduki jabatan sebagai anggota kongres. Slogannya setiap dua tahun sekali selama musim kampanye adalah "Inu no Taishō mewakili—," dan seseorang diharapkan mengisinya dengan nama kota tempat ia tinggal. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku dan Mom harus memperlihatkan kepada orang-orang bahwa ayahku adalah pria yang mencintai keluarganya setiap kali kami melakukan perjalanan. Kami akan melihat stiker-stiker itu di bumper mobil, dengan isian nama-nama seperti Otway, Chocawinity, atau Seven Springs. Di zaman sekarang hal-hal seperti itu dianggap basi, tapi dulu itu cara yang cukup canggih untuk publisitas. Kurasa kalau ia mencoba melakukan itu sekarang, pihak oposisinya akan menyelipkan segala macam ungkapan kotor di bagian yang kosong itu, tapi kami tidak pernah melihat itu sekali pun. Oke, mungkin satu kali. Seorang petani dari Duplin County pernah membubuhkan kata _shit_ di bagian kosong itu, dan ketika ibuku melihatnya, ia menutup mataku dan mengucapkan sebuah doa pendek untuk memohon maaf bagi bajingan tidak terpelajar yang malang itu. Ibuku tidak mengucapkan persis begitu, tapi intinya seperti itu.

Jadi ayahku, Inu no Taishō—anggota kongres, adalah tokoh masyarakat, dan semua orang tahu itu, termasuk si tua Akihiro. Nah, mereka berdua tidak merasa cocok satu sama lain, sama sekali tidak. Meskipun ayahku selalu pergi ke gereja Akihiro setiap kali ia ada di rumah, dan sejujurnya ayahku jarang sekali berada di rumah. Selain percaya bahwa para pezina ditakdirkan untuk membersihkan WC di neraka, Akihiro juga percaya bahwa komunisme merupakan "suatu penyakit yang menyeret umat manusia menuju alam kebatilan". Meskipun penggunaan kata itu kurang tepat—aku tidak dapat menemukan padanannya di dalam kamus mana pun—jemaatnya toh mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Mereka juga tahu bahwa Akihiro sedang mengarahkan kata-katanya secara khusus pada ayahku, yang akan duduk dengan mata terpejam dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ayahku merupakan salah satu anggota komite Parlemen yang bertugas mengawasi infiltrasi "pengaruh Merah" ke dalam semua aspek kehidupan bernegara, termasuk bidang pertahanan nasional, pendidikan tinggi, dan bahkan dalam perkebunan tembakau. Kalau harus ingat bahwa kejadian ini berlangsung selama masa perang dingin, ketegangan-ketegangan terasa semakin meningkat, dan orang-orang di North Carolina membutuhkan sesuatu untuk meredakannya. Secara konsisten ayahku terus mencari fakta, yang dianggap tidak relevan oleh orang-orang seperti Akihiro.

Sesudahnya, setelah ayahku pulang dari gereja, ia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Pendeta HIgurashi sedikit aneh hari ini. Aku harap kalian menangkap bagian dari Alkitab tentang Yesus yang berbicara mengenai kaum miskin…"

Ya, _Chichi-ue_ …

Ayahku memang berusaha meredakan berbagai situasi setiap kali ada kesempatan. Kurasa karena itulah ia bisa bercokol begitu lama di Kongres. Ia bisa mencium bayi paling jelek dalam sejarah umat manusia dan masih bisa menemukan sesuatu yang simpatik untuk diucapkan. "Dia anak yang tenang sekali," akan dikatakannya jika si bayi mempunyai kepala yang besar, atau "Aku yakin dia gadis kecil yang paling manis di dunia ini," kalau si bayi memiliki tanda lahir yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Pernah seorang wanita muncul dengan seorang bocah di atas kursi roda. Ayahku menoleh ke arah anak itu dan berkata, "Aku berani taruhan sepuluh lawan satu bahwa kau anak yang paling pintar di kelasmu." Dan nyatanya memang begitu! Yeah, ayahku memang hebat sekali dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Ia selalu bisa mengatasi situasinya dengan cara yang terbaik. Dan ia bukanlah orang jahat, terutama kalau kau mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah memukulku atau semacamnya.

Tapi ia tidak menemaniku saat aku tumbuh dewasa. Aku tidak suka mengatakannya karena belakangan ini orang-orang cenderung menyatakan hal-hal seperti itu bahkan di saat orang tua mereka dulu _ada_ di sana menemani mereka dan menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk perilaku mereka. _Ayahku … ia tidak mencintaiku … karena itulah aku menjadi penari telanjang dan tampil dalam_ _ **The Jerry Springer Show**_ _…_ Aku tidak menjadikannya alasan yang menjadikanku pribadi seperti sekarang ini, aku cuma menyatakannya sebagai suatu fakta. Ayahku biasa pergi selama sembilan bulan dalam setahun, tinggal di apartemen di Washington, D.C., sekitar lima ratus kilometer dari tempat kami. Ibuku tidak ikut bersamanya karena ayah dan ibuku ingin aku dibesarkan "dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka".

Tentu saja, kakekku selalu mengajak ayahku berburu dan memancing, mengajarkannya main bola, menghadiri pesta-pesta ulang tahun ayahku, semua hal kecil yang kalau dikumpulkan menjadi berarti sebelum memasuki usia dewasa. Ayahku, di lain pihak, adalah sosok yang asing, seseorang yang nyaris tidak kukenal. Sampai umur lima tahun, aku mengira bahwa semua ayah tinggal di suatu tempat. Baru setelah sahabatku, Naraku, bertanya padaku sewaktu TK siapa pria yang muncul di rumahku pada malam sebelumnya, aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mengenai keadaanku.

"Dia ayahku," sahutku bangga.

"Oh," ujar Naraku sambil memeriksa isi kotak makan siangku untuk mencari cokelat Milky Way-ku, "Aku tidak tahu kau punya ayah."

Ucapan itu terasa seperti tamparan telak di wajahku.

Jadi, aku dibesarkan oleh ibuku. Ia wanita yang baik, manis, dan lembut, jenis ibu yang diimpikan oleh hampir setiap orang. Namun ia bukan, dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi panutan pria dalam hidupku. Kenyataan itu, ditambah dengan buyarnya ilusiku mengenai ayahku di saat aku tumbuh dewasa, membuatku menjadi pemberontak, bahkan di usia yang sangat muda. Sebaiknya aku ingatkan padamu bahwa kenakalanku tidak bersifat jahat. Aku dan teman-temanku akan menyelinap keluar malam-malam dan sekali-sekali menyabuni kaca-kaca mobil atau makan kacang rebus di taman pemakaman di belakang gereja, tapi di tahun lima puluhan hal-hal seperti itulah yang akan membuat para orang tua lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berbisik kepada anak-anak mereka, "Kau jangan seperti si Sesshōmaru. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan masuk penjara."

Aku. Si berandal. Hanya karena makan kacang rebus di taman pemakaman. Coba bayangkan.

Singkat cerita, ayahku dan Akihiro tidak cocok satu sama lain, tapi bukan hanya karena pandangan politik mereka yang berbeda. Tidak, sepertinya ayahku dan Akihiro sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Usia Akihiro sekitar dua puluh tahun lebih tua daripada ayahku, dan sebelum ia menjadi pendeta, ia pernah bekerja untuk kakekku. Kakekku—meskipun ia menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama ayahku—adalah seorang bajingan. Omong-omong, dialah yang menjadikan keluarga kami kaya-raya, tapi aku tidak ingin kau membayangkan dirinya sebagai orang yang banting tulang mati-matian dalam bekerja, dan memupuk kekayaannya perlahan-lahan. Kakekku jauh lebih lihai daripada itu. Caranya mengumpulkan uang amat sederhana—ia memulai usahanya sebagai penyelundup minuman keras, yang menimbun kekayaannya selama masa berlakunya Undang-undang Larangan Perdagangan Minuman Keras dengan memasok _rum_ dari Kuba. Selanjutnya ia mulai membeli tanah dan menyewa buruh tani bagi hasil untuk mengolahnya. Ia memungut sembilan puluh persen dari uang yang dihasilkan oleh para petani untuk panen tembakau mereka, dan meminjamkan uang di saat mereka membutuhkan dengan bunga yang amat tinggi. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah berniat menagih uangnya—hanya ia akan menyita tanah atau peralatan apa pun yang kebetulan mereka miliki. Setelah itu, mengikuti apa yang ia sebut sebagai "saat penuh inspirasinya", ia membuka bank dengan nama Taishō Banking and Loan. Satu-satunya bank lain dalam radius dua _county_ secara misterius terbakar habis, dan tidak pernah dibuka kembali karena dampak Depresi. Meskipun semua orang tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, tak pernah ada orang yang berkomentar karena takut akan akibatnya. Ketakutan yang ternyata memang bukan tidak beralasan. Bank itu bukan satu-satunya bangunan yang terbakar secara misterius.

Ia mengenakan bunga pinjaman yang luar biasa besar. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menguasai lebih banyak tanah dan properti lain saat semakin banyak orang tidak bisa membayar utang. Saat Depresi mencapai puncaknya, ia menyita puluhan kegiatan usaha di seluruh pelosok daerah dengan tetap mempertahankan si pemilik usaha untuk melanjutkan usahanya dengan gaji ala kadarnya, karena para pengusaha itu juga sudah tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. Ia menjanjikan pada mereka bahwa begitu situasi ekonomi membaik, ia akan menjual bisnis mereka kembali pada mereka, dan orang-orang biasanya selalu mempercayai ucapannya.

Namun, tak pernah sekali pun ia memegang janjinya. Pada akhirnya ia menguasai kegiatan perekonomian di wilayah itu, dan menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya dengan segala cara.

Sebetulnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa pada akhirnya ia menemui ajalnya dengan cara yang mengenaskan, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ia meninggal di usia tua selagi tidur bersama wanita simpanannya di atas kapal pesiarnya di perairan Kepulauan Cayman. Ia hidup lebih lama daripada kedua istri dan putra tunggalnya. Suatu akhir yang luar biasa bagi orang seperti dia, bukan? Berdasarkan pengalaman aku tahu hidup ini memang tidak pernah adil. Pelajaran di sekolah berbeda dengan pelajaran dalam kehidupan nyata.

Tapi kembali ke cerita kita … Begitu Akihiro menyadari bahwa kakekku seorang bajingan, ia berhenti bekerja dan masuk sekolah teologi. Setelah itu ia kembali ke Beaufort dan mulai menjadi pendeta di gereja yang selalu kami datangi. Ia melewatkan tahun-tahun pertamanya dengan menyempurnakan khotbah bulanannya yang berapi-api mengenai dampak keserakahan, yang menyita hampir seluruh waktunya untuk hal-hal yang lain. Ia berusia empat puluh tiga tahun ketika menikah, dan berusia lima puluh lima tahun ketika putrinya, Kagome Higurashi, lahir. Istrinya, yang bertubuh mungil dan lebih muda dua puluh tahun daripada Akihiro, mengalami enam kali keguguran sebelum Kagome lahir dan akhirnya meninggal dalam persalinan, membuat Akihiro terpaksa membesarkan putrinya seorang diri.

Begitulah latar belakang di balik kisah drama itu.

Orang-orang mengenal ceritanya bahkan sebelum drama itu dipentaskan untuk pertama kali. Cerita itu merupakan salah satu cerita yang biasa dibicarakan orang setiap kali Akihiro akan membaptis seorang bayi atau memimpin suatu upacara pemakaman. Semua tahu ceritanya, dan kurasa karena itulah begitu banyak orang terharu saat menyaksikan drama Natal itu. Mereka tahu kisah itu berdasarkan kisah nyata, sehingga memberi arti khusus di dalamnya.

Kagome Higurashi duduk di kelas 3 SMU, sama seperti aku, dan ia sudah terpilih untuk berperan sebagai malaikat—orang lain jelas tak punya peluang untuk peran itu. Tentu saja, hal ini menjadikan drama kali ini menjadi ekstra spesial tahun itu. Sesuatu yang sangat akbar, mungkin paling akbar—setidaknya dalam pandangan Tanaka- _sensei_. Sebagai guru drama, ia sudah amat antusias menanggapi berbagai kemungkinan sejak pertama kali aku duduk di kelasnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk mengambil pelajaran drama tahun itu. Sungguh! Tapi pilihannya cuma itu atau kimia II. Tadinya kukira ini kelas yang enteng, terutama dibandingkan dengan pilihanku yang lain. Tidak ada makalah, tidak ada ujian, tidak ada tabel di mana aku harus menghafalkan proton dan neutron serta mengombinasikan unsur dalam berbagai rumus … mana mungkin ada pilihan yang lebih baik bagi seorang siswa SMU? Sepertinya asyik sekali, dan ketika mendaftarkan diri, aku membayangkan diriku akan tidur sepanjang pelajaran itu, yang mengingat kegiatan makan kacang malam-malamku, menjadi amat relevan.

Pada hari pertama aku menjadi salah satu yang terakhir masuk kelas, persis hanya beberapa detik sebelum bel berbunyi, dan langsung duduk di deretan belakang. Tanaka- _sensei_ sedang memunggungi kelas, sibuk menulis namanya dalam huruf-huruf yang besar dan melingkar, seakan kami tidak tahu siapa dia. Semua tahu siapa dia—rasanya tidak mungkin tidak. Postur tubuhnya besar, tingginya paling tidak 180 cm, dengan rambut merah menyala dan kulit pucat yang menampakkan bintik-bintik di usianya yang menjelang empat puluh itu. Ia juga kelebihan berat—mungkin beratnya lebih dari seratus kilo—dan ia senang memakai gaun-gaun longgar bercorak bunga. Ia mengenakan kaca mata tebal, berbingkai tanduk berwarna gelap, dan ia menyapa semua orang dengan, "Haloooooo," sambil seperti melantunkan suku kata yang terakhir. Tanaka- _sensei_ memang unik, itu pasti, dan ia masih lajang, yang menjadikan situasinya semakin mengenaskan. Seorang pria, berapa pun usianya, mau tidak mau akan merasa kasihan pada wanita seperti dia.

Di bawah namanya ia menulis beberapa tujuan yang ingin dicapainya untuk tahun itu. Nomor satu adalah "Percaya diri", disusul "Sadar diri" dan yang ketiga, "Kepuasan diri". Tanaka- _sensei_ memang ahli dalam soal yang menyangkut "diri", yang menurut teori psikoterapi membuatnya berada di luar lingkup, meskipun ia mungkin tidak menyadarinya pada waktu itu. Tanaka- _sensei_ memang seorang perintis dalam bidang itu. Mungkin itu berhubungan dengan penampilannya, mungkin ia cuma berusaha untuk merasa lebih baik mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi aku tidak yakin.

Baru setelah pelajaran dimulai aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Meskipun Beaufort High School tidak besar, aku tahu bahwa perbandingan antara siswa laki-laki dan perempuan adalah lima puluh banding lima puluh. Karena itulah aku terkejut bahwa murid di kelas ini sedikitnya sembilan puluh persen perempuan. Hanya ada satu siswa laki-laki lain di kelas itu, yang menurutku adalah hal positif, dan untuk sesaat perasaan "bersiap-siaplah, ini aku datang" melanda diriku. Cewek, cewek, cewek … pikirku. Cewek di mana-mana dan tidak ada ujian.

Oke, jadi aku bukan orang yang berpikir jauh ke depan.

Tanaka- _sensei_ mulai berbicara tentang drama Natal dan mengatakan pada semua siswa bahwa Kagome Higurashi akan menjadi malaikat tahun itu. Tanaka- _sensei_ mulai bertepuk tangan—ia juga anggota gereja—dan banyak yang berpendapat bahwa ia sedang naksir Akihiro. Saat pertama kali mendengar gosip itu, yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah untuk mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk punya anak, seandainya saja mereka sampai menikah. Bayangkan—transparan dengan bintik-bintik? Pemikiran tentang hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat orang merinding, tapi tentu saja tak seorang pun mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu, setidaknya dalam batas pendengaran Tanaka- _sensei_ dan Akihiro. Gosip adalah satu hal, tapi gosip yang menyakitkan adalah hal yang sangat berbeda, bahkan di SMU pun kami tidak sekejam _itu_.

Tanaka- _sensei_ masih bertepuk tangan, sendirian selama beberapa saat, sampai kami semua akhirnya ikut bertepuk tangan, karena jelas itulah yang diinginkannya. "Berdirilah, Kagome," ujarnya. Kagome berdiri dan menoleh ke sana kemari, dan Tanaka- _sensei_ mulai bertepuk tangan dengan lebih bersemangat, seakan ia sedang berdiri menyambut kehadiran seorang bintang film ternama.

Kagome Higurashi memang gadis yang baik. Ia memang benar-benar baik. Beaufort kota kecil, sehingga hanya memiliki sebuah sekolah dasar. Karena itulah kami duduk di kelas-kelas yang sama seumur hidup kami, dan aku akan berbohong kalau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Sekali, di kelas dua, ia duduk di sampingku selama setahun penuh, dan kami kadang-kadang mengobrol, meskipun itu tidak berarti bahwa aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya dalam waktu senggangku. Dengan siapa aku bergaul di sekolah merupakan satu hal; dengan siapa aku bergaul _setelah_ sekolah benar-benar berbeda, dan nama Kagome tidak pernah tercantum di dalam agenda pergaulanku.

Itu tidak berarti bahwa Kagome tidak menarik—jangan salah sangka. Ia sama sekali tidak jelek atau semacamnya. Untungnya ia mewarisi penampilan ibunya, yang lumayan cantik berdasarkan foto-foto yang pernah aku lihat, terutama mengingat siapa yang dinikahinya. Namun Kagome juga tidak bisa kuanggap menarik. Selain kenyataan bahwa ia bertubuh kurus, dengan rambut pirang madu, dan mata biru lembut, sering kali ia kelihatan… _sederhana_ , itu pun kalau kau secara kebetulan memperhatikannya. Kagome tidak begitu peduli mengenai penampilan luar, karena ia selalu mencari hal-hal seperti "kecantikan yang terpancar dari dalam", dan kurasa karena itulah ia tampak apa adanya. Selama aku mengenalnya—dan ingat, aku mengenalnya sudah sejak lama sekali—rambutnya selalu disanggul ke atas, mirip perawan tua, tanpa sedikit pun _make up_ di wajahnya. Ditambah dengan _cardigan_ cokelat dan rok kotak-kotak, ia selalu tampak seakan sedang melamar pekerjaan sebagai pustakawan. Kami dulu menganggap itu hanya suatu fase, dan pada akhirnya Kagome akan melewatinya, namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Bahakn selama tiga tahun pertama kami di SMU, ia tidak berubah sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang berubah hanyalah ukuran pakaiannya.

Bukan hanya penampilan Kagome yang membuatnya berbeda; tapi juga caranya bersikap. Kagome tidak pernah melewatkan waktunya dengan nongkrong di Cecil's Diner atau pergi berpesta menginap bersama gadis-gadis lain, dan setahuku ia tidak pernah punya pacar seumur hidupnya. Si tua Akihiro mungkin akan mendapat serangan jantung kalau Kagome sampai punya pacar. Namun jika entah ada angin apa yang menyebabkan Akihiro mengizinkan putrinya punya pacar, hal itu tetap tidak ada bedanya. Kagome selalu membawa Alkitab ke mana pun ia pergi, dan jika bukan penampilannya atau Akihiro yang membuat anak laki-laki menjauh, penyebabnya pastilah Alkitab itu. Oke, aku menyukai Alkitab seperti kebanyakan anak lelaki remaja pada umumnya, namun Kagome sepertinya menikmatinya dengan cara yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Ia tidak hanya mengikuti pendalaman Alkitab selama masa liburan bulan Agustus, tapi juga membaca Alkitab selama istirahat makan siang di sekolah. Menurut pendapatku ini tidak normal, bahkan untuk putri seorang pendeta sekalipun. Di lihat dari sudut mana pun, membaca Surat Paulus kepada Jemaat di Efesus tidak mungkin lebih menyenangkan daripada merayu cewek, kalau kau mengerti maksudku.

Namun keanehan Kagome tidak sampai di situ saja. Berkat kebiasaannya membaca Alkitab, atau mungkin karena pengaruh Akihiro, Kagome meyakini pentingnya menolong orang lain, dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Aku tahu ia menjadi relawan di panti asuhan di Morehead City, tapi untuk Kagome itu saja tidak cukup. Ia selalu ikut serta dalam kegiatan pengumpulan dana, membantu semua orang mulai dari kegiatan Pramuka sampai pemilihan Putri Indian. Aku juga tahu ketika Kagome berusia empat belas tahun, ia melewatkan sebagian liburan musim panasnya dengan mengecat bagian luar rumah seorang tetangga yang sudah tua.

Kagome adalah gadis yang akan mencabuti ilalang di kebun seseorang tanpa diminta atau membantu anak-anak menyeberangi jalan. Ia akan menabung uang sakunya untuk membeli sebuah bola basket baru untuk anak-anak yatim piatu, atau memasukkan uangnya ke dalam keranjang kolekte gereja pada hari Minggu.

Dengan kata lain, ia adalah tipe gadis yang akan membuat kami semua tampak buruk. Setiap kali ia melirik ke arahku, mau tidak mau aku akan merasa bersalah, bahkan di saat aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

Kagome juga tidak hanya membatasi perbuatan baiknya kepada manusia. Seandainya ia berpapasan dengan seekor binatang yang terluka, ia juga akan berusaha menolong. Cerpelai, tupai, anjing, kucing, katak … baginya tidak ada bedanya. dr. Watanabe, si dokter hewan, akan langsung mengenalinya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat Kagome berjalan menuju ruang praktiknya sambil membawa sebuah kardus yang berisi seekor binatang. Ia akan melepaskan kaca matanya dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan, sementara Kagome menjelaskan bagaimana cara ia menemukan makhluk malang itu dan apa yang telah menimpanya. "Ia ditabrak mobil, dr. Watanabe. Kurasa sudah merupakan rencana Tuhan agar aku menemukannya dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Anda mau membantuku, 'kan?"

Dengan Kagome, segalanya merupakan rencana Tuhan. Itu merupakan suatu hal lagi. Ia selalu menyebut rencana Tuhan setiap kali kau berbicara dengannya, tidak peduli apa pun topiknya. Pertandingan _baseball_ batal karena turun hujan? Tentunya sudah rencana Tuhan untuk mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Ulangan mendadak trigonometri sehingga seluruh kelas mendapat nilai jelek? Tentunya rencana Tuhan untuk memberikan tantangan pada kita. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?

Kemudian, tentu saja, masih ada kendala lain berupa Akihiro, yang tidak membantunya sama sekali. Posisinya sebagai putri seorang pendeta bukan hal yang mudah, namun ia membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat wajar dalam hidup ini, dan ia merasa amat beruntung diberkati dengan cara itu. Kagomebiasa berkata, "Aku begitu beruntung memiliki ayah seperti ayahku." Setiap kali ia mengatakan itu, kami semua hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dalam hati kami bertanya dari planet manakah ia sebetulnya berasal.

Namun, di samping semua ini, hal yang paling membuatku kesal mengenai dirinya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia selalu tampak begitu ceria, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Aku berani bersumpah, gadis itu tidak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai apa pun atau siapa pun, bahkan kepada kami yang tidak selalu begitu baik padanya. Ia akan bersenandung sendiri saat berjalan, melambai ke arah orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya yang kebetulan lewat dengan mobil mereka. Kadang-kadang ibu-ibu akan lari ke luar rumah untuk menawarkan roti buah padanya setelah mereka memanggangnya seharian atau limun di saat matahari bersinar terik. Sepertinya semua orang dewasa di kota ini menyayanginya. "Ia gadis yang begitu manis," puji mereka setiap kali nama Kagome muncul dalam percakapan. "Dunia ini akan jadi tempat yang lebih baik kalau ada lebih banyak orang seperti dia."

Namun, aku dan teman-temanku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Dalam pandangan kami, seorang Kagome Higurashi sudah cukup banyak.

Aku sedang memikirkan semua ini sementara Kagome berdiri di hadapan kami pada hari pertama di kelas drama itu, dan kuakui bahwa aku tidak merasa begitu tertarik untuk melihatnya. Namun anehnya, ketika Kagome berbalik ke arah kami, aku langsung terkejut, seakan aku duduk di atas kabel listrik yang terbuka atau semacamnya. Ia memakai rok kotak-kotak dengan blus putih di balik _cardigan_ cokelat yang sama seperti yang biasa kulihat jutaan kali, namun ada dua buah gundukan baru di dadanya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh _cardigan_ nya. Aku berani sumpah gundukan itu tidak ada di sana sekitar tiga bulan sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah memakai _make up_ dan masih tidak memakainya, namun kulitnya tampak segar, mungkin setelah mengikuti pendalaman Alkitab, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tampak—hampir cantik. Tentu saja, aku langsung menyisihkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Namun saat ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, ia berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum padaku, jelas-jelas senang melihatku ada di kelas itu. Lama setelah itu aku baru tahu apa alasannya.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Tulisan ini kental akan pembahasan agama nasrani, saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung atau mengunggulkan agama tersebut. Isi novel aslinya memasng sudah seperti ini. Saya hanya mengganti nama tokohnya saja, bahkan setting pun tidak saya ubah.

Semua pertanyaan akan dibalas di final chapter tulisan ini.

Tulisan ini akan di perbarui per chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 10 Oktober 2017


	3. Chapter 2

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

SETELAH lulus SMU aku berencana untuk kuliah di University of North Carolina di Chapel Hill. Ayahku ingin aku kuliah di Harvard atau Princeton seperti beberapa putra anggota kongres lain, namun nilai-nilaiku tidak memungkinkan. Bukan berarti aku siswa yang bodoh. Aku cuma tidak memusatkan perhatian pada pelajaran, sehingga nilai-nilaiku tidak cukup bagus untuk bisa masuk Ivy League. Semasa SMU hampir bisa dipastikan aku akan diterima di UNC, yang merupakan almamater ayahku, tempat ia bisa menggunakan pengaruhnya. Selama salah satu akhir minggunya di rumah, ayahku menyinggung soal rencana untuk mendaftarkanku lebih dulu. Aku baru saja melewati minggu pertamaku di sekolah dan kami sedang duduk bersama untuk makan malam. Ayahku sedang di rumah selama tiga hari dalam rangka Hari Buruh.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi ketua organisasi siswa," usulnya, "Kau akan lulus bulan Juni, dan menurutku itu bagus untuk catatanmu. Omong-omong, ibumu juga berpendapat sama."

Ibuku mengangguk sambil mengunyah sesendok kacang polong. Biasanya ia tidak berkata banyak saat ayahku sedang bicara, meskipun ia mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Kadang-kadang aku merasa ibuku senang melihat hatiku meringis, meskipun ia seorang ibu yang manis.

"Rasanya aku tidak punya peluang untuk menang," ujarku. Meskipun aku mungkin anak terkaya di sekolah, aku sama sekali bukan yang paling populer. Kehormatan itu milik Naraku, sahabatku. Ia dapat melempar bola _baseball_ dengan kecepatan sekitar 140 km per jam, dan sebagai gelandang ia membawa tim _football_ kami ke peringkat nasional. Ia memang hebat. Bahkan namanya kedengaran keren.

"Tentu saja kau bisa menang," tukas ayahku. "Keluarga Taishō selalu menang."

Itu salah satu alasan lain mengapa aku begitu enggan melewatkan waktu bersama ayahku. Selama beberapa kesempatan yang teramat langka ia berada di rumah, aku merasa ia ingin membentukku menjadi versi miniatur dari dirinya sendiri. Mengingat bahwa aku tumbuh dewasa lebih banyak tanpa kehadirannya, aku jadi kesal saat ia sedang ada di rumah. Ini merupakan perbincangan pertama kami setelah sekian minggu. Ia jarang sekali berbicara denganku lewat telepon.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Ayahku meletakkan garpunya, sepotong daging masih menempel di bagian ujungnya. Ia menatapku dengan marah, memancarkan peringatan. Ayahku mengenakan setelan jas meskipun suhu di dalam rumah lebih dari tiga puluh derajat Celcius, dan itu membuat penampilannya semakin menakutkan. Omong-omong, ayahku selalu memakai setelan jas.

"Menurutku," ujarnya perlahan, "itu merupakan ide yang bagus."

Aku tahu jika ia berbicara seperti itu berarti masalahnya sudah selesai. Memang begitulah situasinya di dalam keluargaku. Ucapan ayahku adalah hukum. Namun kenyataannya, bahkan setelah aku menyetujuinya, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan dengan para guru setelah jam sekolah— setelah jam sekolah!—setiap minggu selama seluruh sisa tahun itu, memikirkan tema-tema untuk acara dansa sekolah atau mencoba memutuskan warna-warna yang akan dipakai dalam kegiatan parade. Memang hanya itulah yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para ketua organisasi sekolah, setidaknya di zaman aku duduk di SMU. Bukan berarti bahwa para siswa memiliki mandat untuk benar-benar mengambil keputusan mengenai sesuatu yang berarti.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku tahu bahwa ayahku benar. Kalau aku ingin diterima di UNC, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak bermain _football_ atau basket, aku tidak menguasai alat musik, aku bukan anggota dalam klub catur atau klub boling atau klub lainnya. Aku tidak menonjol dalam pelajaran—sialan, aku tidak menonjol dalam bidang apa pun. Dengan putus asa, aku mulai menuliskan apa yang dapat kulakukan, tapi terus terang, ternyata tidak banyak. Aku bisa mengikat delapan buah simpul yang berbeda, aku bisa berjalan tanpa alas kaki di atas aspal panas lebih jauh dari siapa pun yang kukenal, aku bisa mengimbang sebatang pensil secara vertikal di atas jariku selama tiga puluh detik … namun kurasa hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan dianggap relevan dalam formulir pendaftaran masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi aku berbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang malam, sementara perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa aku adalah pecundang. _Arigatō_ , _chichi-ue_.

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk mendaftarkan namaku sebagai kandidat. Ada dua orang lain yang juga mencalonkan diri—Hazegawa Hōjō dan Sara Asano. Aku langsung tahu Hōjō tidak memiliki banyak peluang. Ia tipe orang yang akan menjumput benang dari pakaianmu saat berbicara, tapi Hōjō siswa yang baik. Ia duduk di barisan paling depan dan mengangkat tangannya setiap kali guru mengajukan pertanyaan. Kalau ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menjawab, ia hampir selalu memberikan jawaban yang benar, dan setelah itu ia akan menggerakkan kepalanya ke sana kemari dengan ekspresi sombong di wajahnya, seakan telah membuktikan betapa ia lebih cerdas dibandingkan dengan siswa-siswa lain di kelas itu. Naraku dan aku biasanya melemparkan bola-bola kertas ke arahnya di saat guru sedang memunggungi kami.

Lain halnya dengan Sara Asano. Ia juga murid yang baik. Ia duduk di dalam organisasi siswa selama tiga tahun pertamanya dan pernah menjadi wakil ketua pada tahun sebelumnya. Satu-satunya penghalang baginya adalah fakta bahwa penampilannya tidak begitu menarik, dan bobotnya naik sepuluh kilogram musim panas itu. Aku tahu bahwa tak seorang cowok pun akan bersedia memberikan suaranya pada Sara.

Setelah melihat situasinya, aku merasa bahwa aku mungkin memiliki peluang. Seluruh masa depanku menjadi taruhannya sekarang, karena itulah aku mulai menyusun strategi. Naraku adalah orang pertama yang mendukungku.

"Oke, aku akan mengupayakan agar semua anggota timku memberikan suaranya padamu, itu bukan masalah. Kalau itu memang yang kauinginkan."

"Bagaimana dengan pacar-pacar mereka?" tanyaku.

Bisa dibilang itulah inti kampanyeku. Tentu saja, aku menghadiri acara debat yang memang menjadi keharusan dan membagi-bagi selebaran berisi "Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku terpilih" tapi akhirnya Naraku-lah yang sepertinya menempatkan aku dalam posisi yang kuinginkan. Beaufort High School hanya memiliki sekitar empat ratus siswa, sehingga memperoleh suara dari para atlet ternyata amat menentukan, dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak peduli sebetulnya siapa yang mereka pilih. Akhirnya semua berjalan persis seperti yang kurencanakan.

Aku terpilih sebagai ketua organisasi siswa berdasarkan pengumpulan suara terbanyak. Tak terbayangkan olehku masalah apa yang kemudian harus aku hadapi.

— **o0o—**

Ketika di kelas 1 SMU aku pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis bernama Kagura. Ia menjadi pacar pertamaku, meskipun hanya untuk beberapa bulan. Tepat sebelum liburan musim panas, ia mencampakkanku demi cowok bernama Byakuya yang berusia dua puluh tahun dan bekerja sebagai montir di bengkel ayahnya sendiri. Menurut pendapatku, keunggulan Byakuya adalah ia memiliki mobil yang betul-betul keren. Ia selalu memakai kaus putih dengan sebungkus rokok Camel di lipatan lengan kausnya, dan ia akan bersandar di kap mobil Thunderbird-nya, sambil melirik ke sana kemari, dan melontarkan ucapan semacam "Halo, Cantik" setiap kali seorang gadis lewat. Ia memang seorang penakluk, kalau kau mengerti maksudku.

Singkat cerita, pesta dansa _homecoming_ hampir tiba, dan aku belum punya kencan gara-gara situasiku dengan Kagura. Semua yang punya jabatan dalam organisasi sekolah harus hadir—itu suatu keharusan. Aku harus membantu menghias ruang olahraga dan membersihkannya pada hari berikutnya—lagi pula, biasanya acara seperti itu amat menyenangkan. Aku menelepon beberapa gadis yang kukenal, tapi mereka sudah punya kencan, jadi aku menelepon beberapa gadis lagi. Menjelang minggu terakhir pilihan menjadi semakin sedikit. Sisanya tinggal gadis yang berkaca mata tebal atau yang bicaranya gagap.

Beaufort memang tidak pernah jadi sarang gadis-gadis cantik, tapi aku harus pergi dengan seseorang. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke pesta itu tanpa teman kencan—apa kata orang nanti? Aku akan jadi satu-satunya ketua organisasi siswa yang pernah hadir dalam pesta dansa _homecoming_ sendirian. Akhirnya aku akan jadi cowok yang menyendoki minuman _punch_ atau membersihkan muntahan di kamar mandi sepanjang malam. Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang tidak punya kencan.

Aku semakin panik, dan mengeluarkan buku tahunan sekolah tahun sebelumnya lalu mulai membalik halaman-halamannya satu per satu, mencari entah siapa yang mungkin masih belum punya kencan. Mula-mula aku memeriksa halaman yang memuat nama-nama siswa kelas 3. Meskipun kebanyakan sudah masuk perguruan tinggi, sebagian masih tinggal di kota. Meskipun aku merasa peluangku tidak terlalu besar, aku tetap menelepon mereka. Benar saja, apa yang kukhawatirkan jadi kenyataan. Aku tidak dapat menemukan seorang pun, setidaknya seseorang yang mau pergi denganku. Aku mulai jadi ahli dalam mengatasi penolakan, meskipun itu bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan untuk diceritakan kepada cucu-cucuku kelak. Ibuku tahu apa yang sedang kualami, dan akhirnya ia datang ke kamarku dan duduk di sampingku di atas tempat tidur.

"Kalau kau tidak punya kencan, aku bersedia menemanimu," usulnya.

" _Arigatō_ , _haha-ue_ ," ujarku sedih.

Ketika ibuku meninggalkan kamarku, aku merasa lebih tidak keruan daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan ibuku merasa aku tidak bisa mengajak seorang pun. Jika aku datang dengan ibuku? Wah, lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja.

Sebenarnya masih ada orang lain yang juga senasib denganku. Inuyasha telah terpilih menjadi bendahara, dan ia juga masih belum punya kencan. Inuyasha termasuk cowok yang membuat tak seorang pun ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan satu-satunya alasan sampai ia terpilih hanya karena ia tidak punya saingan. Tanpa saingan pun ia terpilih dengan suara pas-pasan. Ia bermain tuba dalam _marching band_ , dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak proporsional. Seakan pertumbuhannya terhenti di tengah jalan saat melewati masa pubernya. Ia memiliki perut yang besar, serta tangan dan kaki yang krus, seperti makhluk Hoo dalam Hooville, kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan? Ia juga berbicara dalam nada tinggi—kurasa ini yang membuatnya begitu andal dalam memainkan tuba—dan ia tidak pernah berhenti memberondong orang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Kau pergi ke mana akhir pekan kemarin? Menyenangkan, ya? Kau sempat berkenalan dengan cewek?" Ia bahkan tidak akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk menjawab, sementara ia akan terus bergerak sehingga kau terpaksa mengikutinya. Aku berani sumpah bahwa ia mungkin orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal. Kalau aku tidak punya kencan, ia akan berdiri di dekatku sepanjang malam, memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti jaksa penuntut menanyai terdakwa.

Jadi aku terus membalik-balik halaman yang membuat foto siswa kelas 1, sampai aku melihat foto Kagome Higurashi. Aku berhenti sebentar, kemudian membalik halaman itu, sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri karena berani mempertimbangkannya. Aku melewatkan satu jam berikutnya dengan mencari seseorang yang bertampang lumayan, namun perlahan-lahan aku menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di situ. Akhirnya aku membalik halaman itu dan kembali mengamati foto Kagome sekali lagi. Ia tidak jelek, kataku dalam hati, bahkan termasuk manis. Mungkin ia akan mengatakan ya, pikirku ….

Aku menutup buku tahunan itu. Kagome Higurashi? Putri Akihiro? Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin. Teman-temanku akan memanggangku hidup-hidup.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan mengencani ibumu sendiri atau membersihkan muntahan atau bahkan, amit-amit … Inuyasha?

Aku menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan memperdebatkan pro dan kontra dilema yang kuhadapi. Percayalah, aku sudah mempertimbangkannya bolak-balik, dan pada akhirnya pilihanku jelas. Aku harus mengajak Kagome ke pesta dansa itu, dan aku mulai mondar-mandir di kamarku, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengajaknya.

Pada saat itulah terlintas sesuatu yang amat mencemaskan, sesuatu yang betul-betul menakutkan. Tiba-tiba aku sadar, Inuyasha mungkin sedang melakukan apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Mungkin ia juga sedang melihat-lihat isi buku tahunan! Inuyasha memang aneh, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang suka membersihkan muntahan. Kalau kau pernah melihat ibunya, kau akan mengerti bahwa pilihannya bahkan lebih mengenaskan daripada pilihanku. Bagaimana kalau ia mengajak Kagome duluan? Kagome tidak akan menolaknya, dan secara realistis gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya peluang yang masih ia miliki. Tak seorang pun selain Kagome yang rela terperangkap bersamanya. Kagome selalu mau membantu semua manusia—ia memang semacam dewi yang memperlakukan semua orang sederajat. Ia mungkin mau mendengarkan suara melengking Inuyasha, melihat kebaikan yang terpancar dari dalam hati cowok itu dan menerima semua kekurangannya.

Jadi aku duduk di dalam kamarku, cemas membayangkan kemungkinan bahwa Kagome bisa saja tidak bisa pergi bersamaku ke pesta dansa itu. Aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman, yang harus kuakui merupakan hal teraneh yang pernah kualami. Kurasa tak seorang pun pernah merasa begitu cemas karena ingin mengajak Kagome pergi sebelumnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pada kesempatan pertama yang kumiliki pagi itu, mumpung aku masih punya keberanian, namun Kagome ternyata tidak ada di sekolah. Kurasa ia sedang bersama para anak yatim piatu di Morehead City, sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukannya tiap bulan. Beberapa di antara kami pernah mencoba membolos dengan menggunakan alasan itu, namun Kagome satu-satunya yang mendapat izin untuk itu. Kepala Sekolah tahu bahwa Kagome akan membacakan cerita untuk anak-anak itu, melakukan pekerjaan tangan, atau sekadar bermain dengan mereka. Ia tidak akan menyelinap ke pantai atau nongkrong di Cecil's Diner atau entah apalah. Membayangkannya saja sudah tidak masuk di akal.

"Kau sudah punya kencan?" tanya Naraku padaku sewaktu pergantian mata pelajaran. Padahal ia tahu aku belum punya kencan. Meskipun Naraku sahabat terbaikku, kadang-kadang ia masih suka mengejekku.

"Belum," sahutku, "tapi aku sedang berusaha."

Di ujung lorong, Inuyasha sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _locker_ -nya. Aku berani sumpah ia melirik tajam ke arahku di saat ia mengira aku tidak melihat.

Begitulah situasinya hari itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan lambat selama mata pelajaran terakhir. Aku punya rencana—kalau Inuyasha dan aku keluar pada waktu yang sama, aku akan bisa sampai di rumah Kagome duluan, mengingat kaki-kaki Inuyasha yang kurus. Aku mulai membesarkan hatiku, dan begitu bel berbunyi, aku segera berlari secepat-cepatnya meninggalkan sekolah. Aku mulai lelah setelah berlari sekitar seratus meter, dan rasanya ada bagian tubuhku yang kejang. Tak lama kemudian aku hanya bisa berjalan, namun kejang itu semakin terasa, sehingga aku terpaksa membungkuk dan memegangi pinggangku sambil terus berjalan. Aku tampak seperti si Bongkok dari Notre Dame yang menyusuri jalan di Beaufort dengan terengah-engah.

Aku bahkan merasa mendengar lengkingan tinggi suara tawa Inuyasha di belakangku. Aku menoleh sambil mencengkeram ulu hatiku untuk menahan sakit, namun aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Mungkin ia memotong jalan lewat kebun belakang seseorang! Inuyasha memang bajingan licik. Kau tidak bisa mempercayainya bahkan untuk sesaat.

Dengan terhuyung-huyung aku mempercepat langkahku, dan tak lama kemudian aku tiba di jalan tempat tinggal Kagome . Pada saat itu aku sudah bermandi keringat—kemejaku basah kuyup—dan aku masih terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Aku sampai di depan pintu rumah Kagome, berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napas, dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu. Meskipun aku sudah bergegas ke rumahnya, sisi pesimis dari diriku membuatku berasumsi bahwa Inuyasha-lah yang akan membukakan pintu itu. Aku mulai membayangkan Inuyasha tersenyum padaku dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, yang seakan berkata, "Sori, Bung, kau terlambat."

Tapi ternyata bukan Inuyasha yang membuka pintu, melainkan Kagome, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat gadis itu tampak seperti orang biasa. Kagome mengenakan celana jins dan blus berwarna merah. Meskipun rambutnya masih disanggul ke atas, tampangnya lebih santai daripada biasanya. Aku sadar bahwa sebetulnya Kagome bisa tampak lebih manis kalau ia mau.

"Sesshōmaru," sapanya sambil membiarkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka, "ini kejutan!" Kagome memang selalu senang melihat siapa pun, termasuk aku, meskipun aku merasa bahwa kehadiranku membuatnya tercengang. "Sepertinya kau baru selesai berolahraga," katanya.

"Tidak juga," ujarku berbohong sambil menghapus keringat di alisku. Untung kejangnya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kemejamu basah kuyup."

"Oh, ini?" Aku memperhatikan kemejaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Kadang-kadang keringatku berlebihan."

"Mungkin kau harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku yakin."

"Aku tetap akan mendoakanmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kagome selalu berdoa untuk seseorang. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menjadi salah satu di antaranya.

"Terima kasih," sahutku.

Ia melihat ke bawah dan menggerakkan kakinya sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu masuk, tapi ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan ia tidak mengizinkan anak laki-laki masuk ke rumah kalau ia tidak ada."

"Oh," sahutku dengan suara sedih, "tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa berbicara di sini." Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih suka melakukannya di dalam.

"Kau mau minum limun sementara kita duduk-duduk?" tanyanya. "Aku baru saja membuatnya."

"Aku suka limun," ujarku.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi tetap membiarkan pintunya terbuka, dan aku melihat isi rumahnya sekilas. Rumahnya kecil tapi rapi, dengan piano di satu sisi dan sofa di sisi lainnya. Sebuah kipas angin kecil diletakkan di pojok. Di atas meja terdapat beberapa buku dengan judul-judul seperti _Listening to Jesus_ dan _Faith is the Answer_. Alkitab-nya juga ada di situ, dan terbuka pada bagian Lukas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kagome muncul dengan membawa limun, dan kami lalu duduk di dua buah kursi yang terletak di pojok teras. Aku tahu Kagome dan ayahnya sering duduk-duduk di teras ini pada malam hari karena kadang-kadang aku melewati rumah mereka. Begitu kami duduk, aku melihat Suzuki- _sama_ , tetangga Kagome yang tinggal di seberang jalan, melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Kagome membalas lambaiannya sementara aku menggeser kursiku sedemikian rupa agar Suzuki- _sama_ tidak dapat melihat wajahku. Meskipun aku akan mengajak Kagome pergi ke pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu, aku tidak mau seorang pun—bahkan Suzuki _-sama_ —melihatku di situ apalagi kalau Kagome sudah menerima ajakan Inuyasha. Pergi ke pesta dengan Kagome tidak sama dengan ditolak oleh Kagome karena ia sudah menerima ajakan cowok seperti Inuyasha.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagome . "Kau memindahkan kursimu ke bagian yang kena sinar matahari."

"Aku suka matahari," sahutku. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kagome memang benar. Seketika aku bisa merasakan sengatan sinar matahari menembus kemejaku dan membuatku berkeringat lagi.

"Kalau itu yang kauinginkan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Oke, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Kagome mengangkat tangannya dan mulai membenahi rambutnya. Menurutku, tidak ada perubahan pada rambutnya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba memantapkan diri, namun tidak berhasil memaksa diriku untuk segera memulainya.

Aku mulai berkata, "Ehm, kau pergi ke panti asuhan hari ini?"

Kagome menatapku dengan heran. "Tidak. Aku dan ayahku tadi ke dokter."

"Ayahmu sehat?"

Kagome tersenyum. "Sehat."

Aku mengangguk dan melayangkan pandanganku ke seberang jalan. Mrs. Suzuki sudah masuk ke rumah, dan aku tidak melihat seorang pun di sekitar tempat itu. Situasi akhirnya aman, namun aku masih belum merasa siap.

"Hari yang indah sekali," kataku, mengulur waktu.

"Ya, betul."

"Dan hangat."

"Itu karena kau duduk di tempat yang panas."

Aku melihat sekelilingku, merasa semakin tertekan. "Aku berani taruhan tidak ada segumpal awan pun di langit."

Kali ini Kagome tidak menjawab, dan kami duduk dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Sesshōmaru," kata Kagome akhirnya, "kau tidak datang kemari untuk bicara tentang cuaca, 'kan?"

"Sebetulnya tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

Saat untuk bicara jujur akhirnya tiba, lalu aku berdeham, "Begini … aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa _homecoming_ nanti."

"Oh," jawab Kagome. Nadanya meninggalkan kesan seakan ia tidak menyadari bahwa hal-hal seperti itu mungkin bisa terjadi. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku dan menantikan jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana untuk pergi," kata Kagome akhirnya.

"Tapi kalau ada yang mengajakmu pergi, kau mau?"

Kagome terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Aku belum tahu," sahutnya, setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Kurasa aku mungkin akan pergi, kalau kesempatan itu ada. Aku belum pernah pergi ke pesta dansa _homecoming_."

"Acaranya menyenangkan," ujarku cepat. "Tidak _terlalu_ menyenangkan, tapi menyenangkan." Terutama dibandingkan dengan pilihanku yang lain, tambahku dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Aku tentu harus membicarakannya dengan ayahku lebih dulu. Kalau ia mengizinkan, kurasa aku bisa pergi."

Seekor burung yang bertengger di pohon dekat teras itu mulai berkicau ramai, seakan ia tahu tidak seharusnya aku berada di situ. Aku memusatkan seluruh perhatianku pada suara burung itu, sambil mencoba menenangkan kegelisahanku. Dua hari yang lalu sama sekali tidak akan terbayang olehku untuk mengajak Kagome, bahkan mempertimbangkannya sekalipun. Tapi tiba-tiba aku sudah di sini, mendengar suaraku sendiri sementara aku mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib itu.

"Ehm, maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa itu bersamaku?"

Aku bisa melihat Kagome terkejut. Kurasa Kagome mengira basa-basiku sebelum ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan orang lain yang ingin mengajak dirinya. Kadang-kadang seorang anak remaja mengirim temannya untuk "menjajaki situasi", begitulah istilahnya, untuk menghindari kemungkinan terjadinya penolakan. Meskipun Kagome tidak seperti kebanyakan anak-anak remaja lain, aku yakin Kagome memahami konsep itu, setidaknya secara teori.

Namun bukannya langsung memberikan jawaban, Kagome malah berpaling ke arah lain selama beberapa saat. Hatiku terasa menciut karena aku merasa ia akan mengatakan tidak. Bayangan ibuku, membersihkan muntahan, dan Inuyasha melintas di benakku, dan tiba-tiba aku menyesali caraku memperlakukan Kagome selama ini. Aku teringat saat-saat aku mengejeknya atau mengatai ayahnya seorang pezina atau sekadar menertawakannya di belakang punggungnya. Pada saat aku mulai merasa amat bersalah mengenai semua itu dan membayangkan bagaimana cara aku bisa menghindari Inuyasha selama lima jam, Kagome menoleh dan menatapku kembali. Di wajahnya tampak seulas senyum.

"Aku mau pergi denganmu," kata Kagome akhirnya, "dengan satu syarat."

Aku menguatkan diri, sambil berharap syaratnya tidak _terlalu_ berat.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Aku tahu Kagome cuma bercanda dari caranya tertawa, dan mau tidak mau aku kemudian menghela napas lega. Kadang-kadang harus aku akui, Kagome memiliki rasa humor yang tinggi.

Aku tersenyum dan memberikan janjiku padanya.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 11 Oktober 2017


	4. Chapter 3

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

SEBAGAI peraturan umum, anggota gereja Southern Baptists tidak berdansa. Namun di Beaufort, peraturan itu tidak secara ketat diterapkan. Pendeta sebelum Akihiro —jangan tanya padaku siapa namanya—memberikan semacam kelonggaran mengenai pesta dansa sekolah selama acara itu masih diawasi orang tua atau guru. Hal ini kemudian menjadi semacam tradisi. Sewaktu Akihiro menjadi pendeta, sudah terlambat untuk melakukan perubahan lagi. Bisa dibilang Kagome adalah satu-satunya yang belum pernah pergi ke pesta dansa sekolah, dan sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apakah Kagome bahkan tahu bagaimana caranya berdansa.

Harus kuakui bahwa aku juga sempat was-was mengenai pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, meskipun itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Kalau Kagome pergi ke gereja—mengikuti dorongan Akihiro —ia biasanya mengenakan sweter tua dan rok kotak-kotak yang selalu kami lihat di sekolah setiap hari, namun acara dansa _homecoming_ seharusnya menjadi kesempatan yang istimewa. Hampir semua anak perempuan membeli gaun baru dan anak laki-laki mengenakan setelan jas, dan tahun ini kami akan mengundang fotografer untuk memotret kami. Aku tahu Kagome tidak akan membeli gaun baru karena ia bukan dari keluarga berada. Pendeta bukanlah profesi yang menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi mencari uang tentu saja bukan tujuan para pendeta. Sasaran mereka adalah mencapai sesuatu yang lebih luhur.

Namun, aku juga tidak ingin Kagome mengenakan sesuatu yang biasa ia kenakan ke sekolah setiap hari. Bukan untuk aku pribadi sebetulnya—aku tidak sekejam itu kok—tapi lebih untuk menanggapi apa yang mungkin dikatakan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengejeknya atau menertawakannya.

Berita baiknya, kalaupun ada berita baik, adalah Naraku tidak terlalu mengejekku mengenai Kagome karena ia sendiri sedang sibuk memikirkan teman kencannya. Ia akan mengajak Kikyō, yang merupakan ketua pemandu sorak di sekolah kami. Kikyō bukan termasuk gadis cerdas, tapi ia punya kelebihan dalam caranya sendiri. Kelebihan yang kumaksud adalah kakinya yang indah. Naraku mengusulkan agar kami kencan berempat, namun aku menolak karena aku tidak mau mengambil risiko Naraku meledek Kagome atau semacamnya. Naraku memang teman yang baik, meskipun kadang-kadang suka jail, terutama setelah ia habis menenggak beberapa gelas _bourbon_.

Hari pesta dansa itu diselenggarakan ternyata amat menyibukkan bagiku. Aku meByakuya atkan hampir seluruh sore itu dengan membantu menghias ruang olahraga, dan aku harus ke rumah Kagome sekitar setengah jam lebih awal karena ayahnya ingin berbicara denganku, meskipun aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Kagome telah menyampaikan pesan ayahnya padaku kemarin, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku merasa antusias menantikan pertemuan itu.

Kurasa Akihiro akan berbicara tentang godaan serta jalan iblis yang dapat membawa kita ke sana. Namun, kalau ia menyinggung soal perzinaan, aku yakin aku akan langsung pingsan tepat di hadapannya. Sepanjang hari aku berdoa dengan harapan agar menemukan cara untuk mengelak pertemuan ini, namun aku tidak yakin Tuhan akan mengabulkan permohonanku ini, mengingat kelakuanku di masa lalu. Aku benar-benar cemas memikirkan apa yang bakal terjadi.

Setelah mandi aku mengenakan setelan jas terbaikku, mampir di toko bunga untuk mengambil korsase Kagome, kemudian menuju rumahnya. Ibuku telah mengizinkanku untuk memakai mobilnya, dan aku memarkirnya persis di jalan depan rumah Kagome. Malam belum tiba, karena itu suasananya masih terang saat aku sampai di sana, dan aku mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pintu rumahnya. Aku mengetuk pintu dan menunggu sebentar, kemudian mengetuk lagi. Dari balik pintu aku mendengar Akihiro berseru, "Iya, sebentar." Meskipun sebetulnya Akihiro tidak buru-buru melakukan itu.

Aku pasti berdiri di sana selama dua menit atau lebih, mengawasi pintu, lekuk-lekuknya, retak-retak kecil di kusen jendelanya. Di sampingku terlihat kursi-kursi yang diduduki Kagome dan aku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kursi yang dulu kududuki masih menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan. Tampaknya mereka belum duduk di sana dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Akhirnya pintu itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu di dalam rumah membuat wajah Akihiro tampak sedikit lebih gelap. Sinarnya membias memantul di rambutnya. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Akihiro memang sudah tua. Tujuh puluh dua tahun menurut perhitunganku. Baru kali inilah aku melihatnya dari dekat, dan aku bisa melihat semua kerutan yang ada di wajahnya. Kulitnya memang transparan, malah lebih daripada yang kubayangkan.

"Halo, Pendeta," sapaku, sambil berusaha mengusir kegelisahanku. "Aku kemari untuk mengajak Kagome ke pesta dansa _homecoming_."

"Tentu saja," ujarnya. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Baik, Sir, karena itulah aku datang lebih awal."

"Masuklah."

Di gereja Akihiro selalu berpakaian amat rapi, namun sekarang ia tampak seperti petani, dengan kaus dan _overall_. Ia mempersilakanku duduk di kursi kayu yang ia bawa dari dapur. "Maafkan aku karena tidak langsung membuka pintu. Aku sedang menyusun khotbah untuk besok," ujarnya.

Aku duduk.

"Tak apa-apa, Sir." Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya kau memang harus memanggilnya "Sir". Pembawaannya membuat Akihiro layak menyandang sebutan itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu, sekarang coba ceritakan sesuatu mengenai dirimu."

Aku merasa permintaannya cukup aneh, mengingat bahwa ia sudah mengenal aku dan keluargaku sejak lama. Selain itu, ia juga yang membaptisku, dan ia selalu melihatku di gereja setiap hari Minggu, sejak aku masih bayi.

" _Well_ , Sir," aku mulai bicara, tanpa tahu apa sesungguhnya yang akan kukatakan. "Aku menjadi ketua organisasi sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apakah Kagome sudah menceritakannya kepada Anda."

Ia mengangguk. "Kagome sudah menceritakannya. Teruskan."

"Dan … ehm, kuharap aku bisa masuk University of North Carolina musim gugur yang akan datang. Aku sudah menerima formulir pendaftarannya."

Akihiro mengangguk lagi. "Masih ada lagi?"

Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku sudah kehabisan bahan setelah itu. Sebagian dari diriku ingin meraih sebatang pensil yang terletak di ujung meja dan mengimbangkannya di atas jariku, untuk memberikan peragaan selama tiga puluh detik padanya, namun Akihiro tidak termasuk orang yang akan menghargai hal semacam itu.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi, Sir."

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku mengajukan pertanyaan padamu?"

"Tidak, Sir."

Ia menatapku sejenak, seakan sedang mempertimbangkannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau mengajak putriku ke pesta dansa?" tanya Akihiro akhirnya.

Aku tercengang, dan aku tahu ekspresiku menunjukkannya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Anda, Sir."

"Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu untuk … mempermalukannya, 'kan?"

"Tidak, Sir," sahutku cepat. Aku terkejut menanggapi tuduhan itu. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku, dan aku mengajaknya. Sesederhana itu."

"Kau tidak berencana untuk berbuat jail?"

"Tidak, Sir. Aku tidak punya niat untuk berbuat itu padanya…"

Tanya-jawab ini masih terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit—interogasinya mengenai tujuanku yang sebenarnya—tapi untungnya Kagome muncul, dan kami semua menoleh ke arah Kagome pada waktu yang bersamaan. Akhirnya Akihiro menyudahi percakapan itu, dan aku menghela napas lega. Kagome mengenakan rok biru dan blus putih yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Untungnya ia menyimpan sweternya di dalam lemari. Harus kuakui bahwa penampilannya tidak buruk, meskipun aku tahu bahwa penampilannya masih terlalu sederhana dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain di pesta itu. Seperti biasa, rambutnya disanggul ke atas. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, namun aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Kagome tampak seperti … ehm, Kagome tampak seperti biasanya, tapi setidaknya ia tidak berencana untuk membawa Alkitab-nya. Keterlaluan kiranya kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Kau sedang menyiksa Sesshōmaru, ya?" kata Kagome riang pada ayahnya.

"Kami cuma mengobrol," kataku dengan cepat sebelum Akihiro sempat menanggapi. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa ia belum memberitahu Kagome orang seperti apa aku ini menurut penilaiannya, dan kurasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Mungkin kita sebaiknya berangkat sekarang," ujar Kagome selang beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia merasakan ketegangan dalam ruangan itu. Kagome menghampiri ayahnya dan mencium pipinya. "Jangan bekerja sampai larut malam, ya?"

"Ya," sahut Akihiro . Bahkan dengan aku berada di ruangan itu, aku dapat merasakan bahwa Akihiro sungguh-sungguh mencintai putrinya dan tidak segan untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku.

Kami pamit, dan aku menyerahkan korsase pada Kagome saat berjalan menuju mobil, dan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku akan menunjukkan cara memasang korsase itu sesudah berada di dalam mobil. Aku membukakan pintu baginya, mengitari mobil dan melangkah masuk. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Kagome sudah menyematkan bunganya.

"Aku tidak setolol itu, tahu. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya memasang korsase."

Aku menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung meluncur ke sekolah, sementara percakapanku dengan Akihiro tadi terlintas dalam benakku.

"Ayahku tidak terlalu menyukaimu," ujarnya seakan dapat membaca isi pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ia menganggapmu tidak bertanggung jawab."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ia juga tidak menyukai ayahmu."

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Dan keluargamu."

 _Aku mengerti maksudnya_.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Kagome tiba-tiba.

"Tidak juga." Aku sudah merasa tertekan pada saat itu.

"Menurutku semua ini merupakan bagian dari rencana Tuhan. Menurutmu apa pesan yang hendak disampaikan-Nya?"

Wah, mulai lagi nih, kataku dalam hati.

— **o0o—**

Jika kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin apakah malam itu bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi. Hampir semua temanku berusaha menjaga jarak, dan Kagome tidak punya banyak teman. Karena itu kami meByakuyaatkan hampir sepanjang waktu berdua. Yang lebih menyedihkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa kehadiranku bukanlah keharusan. Mereka sudah mengubah peraturan demi Inuyasha yang tidak punya teman kencan, dan itu membuatku merasa semakin tidak keruan begitu mengetahuinya. Tapi karena apa yang sudah dikatakan ayah Kagome kepadaku, agak sulit bagiku sekarang untuk mengantarnya pulang lebih awal, bukan?

Lagi pula, kelihatannya Kagome menikmati pesta dansa ini, bahkan aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia menyukai dekorasi yang kupasang, ia menyukai musiknya, ia menyukai segala yang berhubungan dengan pesta dansa itu. Ia terus mengatakan padaku betapa menyenangkan segalanya. Ia juga bertanya apakah aku kelak bersedia membantunya menghias gereja untuk salah satu acara pertemuan mereka. Aku cuma bisa bergumam bahwa ia bisa meneleponku untuk itu. Meskipun aku mengatakannya tanpa rasa antusias, Kagome tetap mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatianku. Sejujurnya, aku merasa putus asa selama satu jam pertama, meskipun Kagome tampak tidak menyadarinya.

Kagome harus pulang sebelum pukul sebelas, satu jam sebelum pesta dansa itu berakhir, yang membuat situasinya menjadi lebih mudah bagiku untuk diatasi. Begitu musik mulai mengalun, kami turun ke lantai dansa, dan ternyata Kagome lumayan bisa berdansa, meskipun baru kali inilah ia berdansa.

Kagome mengikuti langkah-langkahku dengan cukup andal selama sekitar beberapa lagu. Setelah itu kami duduk dan mulai mengobrol. Tentu saja, Kagome melontarkan kata-kata seperti "iman" dan "kebahagiaan" bahkan "penebusan dosa". Ia juga bercerita tentang membantu para anak yatim-piatu dan menolong makhluk-makhluk malang yang terluka di jalan, tapi nadanya begitu ceria, sehingga sulit rasanya untuk tetap merasa sedih.

Sebenarnya keadaanku tidak terlalu buruk pada awalnya, dan tidak seburuk bayanganku. Baru setelah Byakuya dan Kagura muncul segalanya benar-benar mulai kacau.

Mereka datang beberapa menit setelah kami duduk. Byakuya mengenakan kaus konyolnya, sebungkus rokok Camel yang diselipkan di lipatan lengannya, dan memakai _gel_ rambut hingga berkilat. Kagura bergelayut pada Byakuya sejak awal, dan tidak diperlukan seorang jenius untuk tahu bahwa Kagura sudah minum beberapa gelas minuman keras sebelum tiba di situ. Gaunnya benar-benar gemerlap—ibunya bekerja di salon dan selalu mengikuti perkembangan mode—dan aku melihat bahwa Kagura telah memulai kebiasaan yang sedang tren di antara wanita muda waktu itu, yaitu mengunyah permen karet. Ia tampak giat sekali, nyaris seperti seekor sapi yang sedang memamah biak.

Si Byakuya menuang minuman beralkohol ke wadah minuman _punch_ , sehingga beberapa orang mulai mabuk. Begitu para guru tahu, _punch_ bercampur alkohol itu sudah hampir habis dan mata sebagian orang mulai berkabut.

Ketika Kagura menenggak habis isi gelasnya yang kedua, aku tahu bahwa sebaiknya aku mengawasi gadis itu. Meskipun ia sudah memutuskan hubungan kami, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi atas dirinya. Kagura adalah gadis pertama yang pernah kucium secara _french kiss_.

Meskipun gigi kami berbenturan sangat keras ketika pertama kali kami berciuman, sampai mataku berkunang-kunang dan aku harus minum aspirin begitu sampai di rumah, aku tetap masih punya perasaan terhadapnya.

Jadi aku sedang duduk bersama Kagome, nyaris tidak mendengar saat ia menceritakan hikmah dari pendalaman Alkitab, sewaktu Byakuya memergokiku mengawasi Kagura melalui sudut mataku. Dalam suatu gerakan cepat ia merangkul pinggang Kagura dan menariknya ke arah meja kami, sambil memandangku dengan tatapan mengancam. Kau tentu mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Kau sedang memandangi gadisku?" gertaknya.

"Tidak."

"Iya, memang," ujar Kagura, dalam nada yang tidak jelas. "Dari tadi ia memandangiku. Ini mantan pacarku, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Mata Byakuya menyipit, persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan Akihiro. Rupanya seperti itulah pengaruhku terhadap banyak orang.

"Jadi kau orangnya," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku memang bukan tukang berkelahi. Sekali-kalinya aku terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian adalah ketika aku duduk di kelas tiga SD, aku langsung menangis bahkan sebelum lawanku memukul. Biasanya aku tidak menemui banyak kesulitan dalam menghindari konflik seperti ini karena sifatku yang cenderung pasif. Selain itu, tak seorang pun akan mencari gara-gara denganku di saat aku sedang bersama Naraku. Tapi Naraku sedang berada entah di mana bersama Kikyō, mungkin sedang berduaan di satu tempat.

"Aku tidak memandanginya," kataku akhirnya, "dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia katakan padamu, tapi aku tidak yakin itu betul."

Mata Byakuya semakin menyipit. "Kau menyebut Kagura tukang bohong?" bentaknya.

Ups.

Kurasa Byakuya sudah berniat memukulku saat itu juga, namun tiba-tiba Kagome muncul untuk menengahi situasi.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya Kagome dalam nada ceria, sambil menatap langsung mata Byakuya. Kadang-kadang Kagome sepertinya tidak memperhatikan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekelilingnya. "Tunggu dulu—ya, aku tahu siapa kau. Kau bekerja di bengkel di pusat kota. Nama ayahmu Akio, dan nenekmu tinggal di Foster Road, dekat persimpangan rel kereta api."

Wajah Byakuya tampak bingung, seakan ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan permainan _puzzle_ yang terdiri atas terlalu banyak kepingan.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? Apakah ia juga menceritakan semua itu padamu?"

"Tidak," sahut Kagome, "yang benar saja." Ia tertawa sendiri. Hanya Kagome yang bisa melihat kelucuan di saat seperti ini. "Aku pernah melihat fotomu di rumah nenekmu. Aku sedang lewat, dan ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk membawa masuk belanjaannya. Fotomu dipajang di atas perapian."

Byakuya menatap Kagome seakan melihat ada tangkai jagung yang tumbuh keluar dari telinganya.

Sementara itu Kagome mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. "Kami sedang duduk untuk mengambil napas setelah berdansa tadi. Memang panas sekali, ya. Kalian mau bergabung dengan kami? Ada kursi kosong. Aku akan senang mendengar tentang keadaan nenekmu."

Nadanya terkesan begitu ceria, sehingga Byakuya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tidak seperti kami yang sudah terbiasa akan hal-hal seperti ini, Byakuya belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan orang seperti Kagome. Untuk sesaat ia hanya diam terpaku, sambil mencoba memutuskan apakah akan menghajar cowok dengan teman kencan yang sudah pernah membantu neneknya ini. Kalau ini sudah terdengar membingungkan bagimu, bayangkan bagaimana efeknya terhadap otak si Byakuya yang sudah terpolusi bensin.

Akhirnya ia mengeluyur pergi tanpa menjawab, sambil membawa Kagura bersamanya. Sepertinya Kagura sudah lupa bagaimana semua ini berawal, akibat terlalu banyak minuman yang ditenggaknya. Kagome dan aku mengawasi kepergiannya, dan setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, aku mengembuskan napasku. Sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku menahan napasku.

"Terima kasih," gumamku malu-malu, begitu menyadari bahwa Kagome—Kagome!—yang telah menyelamatkanku agar tidak dipukuli habis-habisan.

Kagome menatapku heran. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, dan ketika aku tidak merinci secara khusus duduk perkaranya, ia langsung melanjutkan kembali uraiannya mengenai kelas pendalaman Alkitab itu, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Namun kali ini aku mendengarkan ceritanya, setidaknya dengan satu telinga. Paling tidak itulah yang bisa kulakukan setelah ia menyelamatkanku.

Ternyata tadi bukanlah pertemuan kami yang terakhir dengan Byakuya maupun Kagura untuk malam itu. Dua gelas _punch_ yang diminum Kagura tadi akhirnya membuatnya muntah di kamar kecil. Byakuya, yang cuma banyak lagak, segera pergi begitu mendengar suara muntah-muntahnya, dengan menyelinap keluar melalui jalan masuk yang dilaluinya tadi, dan setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan, Kagome-lah yang menemukan Kagura di kamar kecil, dan jelas keadaan Kagura tidak begitu baik ketika itu. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah membersihkannya dan mengantarnya pulang sebelum guru-guru memergokinya. Mabuk merupakan pelanggaran serius ketika itu, dan Kagura bisa diskors atau bahkan dikeluarkan, kalau sampai ketahuan.

Sama seperti aku, Kagome juga tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi, meskipun aku mungkin akan berpikiran lain kalau kautanyakan itu padaku sebelumnya, karena Kagura masih di bawah umur dan melakukan pelanggaran hukum. Selain itu Kagura juga telah melanggar salah satu norma perilaku ajaran Akihiro. Akihiro akan mengerutkan alisnya melihat pelanggaran hukum _dan_ mabuk-mabukan. Meskipun itu belum separah perzinaan, kami semua tahu bahwa ia akan menganggap itu pelanggaran serius, dan kami yakin Kagome juga memiliki pandangan yang sama. Mungkin memang begitu, namun nalurinya untuk menolong ternyata lebih dominan. Mungkin saat melihat Kagura, ia langsung teringat pada "makhluk malang yang terluka" atau semacamnya dan langsung turun tangan.

Aku pergi dan menemukan Naraku di bawah bangku penonton di ruang olahraga, dan ia bersedia berjaga di dekat pintu kamar kecil sementara Kagome dan aku masuk untuk membersihkan di dalam. Kagura memang luar biasa. Muntahannya tercecer di mana-mana, kecuali di dalam kloset. Di tembok, di lantai, di wastafel—bahkan di langit-langit, tapi jangan tanya padaku bagaimana ia melakukannya. Jadi aku berada di dalam kamar kecil, merangkak di lantai, membersihkan muntahan di pesta dansa _homecoming_ dalam setelan jas biruku yang terbaik, situasi yang justru sebenarnya ingin kuhindari. Dan Kagome, teman kencanku, juga sedang merangkak, melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku nyaris bisa mendengar lengkingan suara tawa Inuyasha yang menyebalkan di kejauhan.

Akhirnya kami keluar dengan menyelinap melalui pintu belakang ruang olahraga, sambil memastikan Kagura tetap tegak dengan berjalan dipapah oleh kami di kedua sisinya. Ia terus bertanya di mana Byakuya, tapi Kagome mengatakan padanya agar tidak usah khawatir. Kagome memiliki kemampuan untuk menenangkan Kagura saat berbicara dengannya, meskipun Kagura sudah setengah sadar. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya. Kami mendudukkan Kagura di kursi belakang mobilku, dan langsung tak sadarkan diri di sana. Sialnya Kagura masih sempat muntah sekali lagi di lantai mobil sebelum pingsan. Baunya begitu menyengat sehingga kami terpaksa membuka jendela mobil agar tidak mual, sementara perjalanan menuju rumah Kagura jadi terasa ekstra lama. Ibunya membuka pintu, menatap putrinya sekilas, kemudian membawanya masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan tidak ada ucapan terima kasih. Kurasa ia malu, dan selain itu tidak ada yang perlu kami sampaikan padanya. Situasinya sudah cukup jelas.

Sudah pukul 22.45 saat kami selesai mengantar Kagura pulang, dan aku langsung meluncur ke rumah Kagome. Aku betul-betul cemas begitu sampai di sana karena penampilan dan bau Kagome yang tidak keruan, dan diam-diam aku berdoa semoga Akihiro sudah tidur. Aku tidak ingin terpaksa harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Oh, Akihiro mungkin mau mendengarkan Kagome kalau ia yang menjelaskan pada ayahnya, namun hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa Akihiro pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyalahkanku.

Aku mengantar Kagome sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya, dan kami berdiri di luar di bawah penerangan lampu teras. Kagome bersedekap dan tersenyum, ekspresi wajahnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia baru pulang dari berjalan-jalan dan menikmati keindahan suasana malam.

"Kumohon jangan kau ceritakan ini pada ayahmu," kataku.

"Tidak akan," sahutnya. Ia masih tersenyum dan akhirnya menoleh ke arahku. "Aku senang sekali malam ini. Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke pesta dansa itu."

Kagome berdiri di hadapanku, berlumuran muntahan, dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus padaku atas malam ini. Kadang-kadang Kagome Higurashi bisa membuat orang tidak habis pikir terhadapnya.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 12 Oktober 2017


	5. Chapter 4

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

DUA minggu setelah pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu, kehidupanku boleh dibilang mulai kembali normal. Ayahku telah kembali ke Washington, D.C., yang menjadikan keadaan di rumah jauh lebih menyenangkan, terutama karena aku bisa menyelinap keluar lewat jendela lagi dan menyusup ke pemakaman. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tempat itu sangat menarik bagi kami. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan nisan, mungkin karena sejauh ini batu nisan merupakan tempat yang nyaman untuk diduduki.

Kami biasa duduk di kapling kecil tempat keluarga Aragaki dimakamkan sekiar seratus tahun lalu. Ada delapan batu nisan di sana, semua disusun dalam suatu lingkaran, sehingga memudahkan pengoperan kacang rebus di antara kami. Pernah suatu kali aku dan teman-temanku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang keluarga Aragaki, dan kami pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang pernah ditulis mengenai mereka. Maksudku, jika kau akan menduduki batu nisan seseorang, ada baiknya kau tahu sesuatu mengenai orang itu, 'kan?

Ternyata kisah tentang keluarga itu tidak ada dalam catatan sejarah, meskipun kami menemukan sedikit informasi yang lumayan menarik. Percaya tidak? Daisuke Aragaki, si ayah, adalah penebang pohon berlengan satu. Kabarnya ia bisa merobohkan sebatang pohon secepat orang yang memiliki dua lengan. Ide penebang pohon berlengan satu itu cukup sensasional, karena itu kami sering membicarakannya. Kami sering bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya dengan sebuah lengan, dan kami akan mendiskusikan selama berjam-jam seberapa cepatnya ia bisa melempar bola _baseball_ atau apakah ia mampu berenang melintasi Terusan Antarpantai. Aku tahu obrolan kami memang tidak berbobot, namun aku menikmatinya.

Naraku dan aku di sana pada suatu malam Sabtu bersama beberapa teman lain, menikmati kacang rebus sambil mengobrol tentang Daisuke Aragaki, ketika Naraku menanyakan padaku tentang "kencanku" dengan Kagome Higurashi. Naraku dan aku memang jarang bertemu sejak pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu karena musim pertandingan _football_ sudah dimulai. Selama beberapa akhir pekan belakangan ini Naraku sering ke luar kota bersama timnya.

"Biasa saja," sahutku, sambil mengangkat bahu, dan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk bersikap tidak peduli.

Naraku menyikut rusukku dengan maksud untuk bergurau, namun aku menggerutu kesakitan. Naraku setidaknya lebih berat 15 kilogram daripada aku.

"Apakah kau menciumnya saat pamitan?"

"Tidak."

Ia meminum langsung dari kaleng Budweisernya saat aku menjawab. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Naraku tidak pernah sulit membeli bir, padahal itu aneh, karena semua orang di kota tahu berapa usia Naraku yang sesungguhnya.

Ia menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Tadinya kukira setelah ia membantumu membersihkan kamar kecil, paling tidak kau akan menciumnya saat pamitan."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau tidak mencobanya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kagome bukan gadis seperti itu," sahutku. Meskipun kami semua tahu bahwa itu benar, kesannya seakan aku sedang membelanya.

Naraku masih belum puas.

"Menurutku kau menyukainya," ujarnya.

"Ngawur," sahutku, dan Naraku menepuk punggungku, cukup keras untuk membuatku kesakitan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Naraku biasanya berarti tubuhku akan memar-memar pada keesokan harinya.

"Yeah, mungkin saja aku ngawur," ujar Naraku sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arahku, "tapi kau yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Kagome Higurashi."

Aku tahu kami sedang memasuki wilayah yang berbahaya.

"Aku cuma memanfaatkannya untuk membuat Kikyō terkesan," sahutku. "Mengingat surat-surat cinta yang dikirimnya padaku belakangan ini, kurasa upayaku tidak sia-sia."

Naraku tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil menepuk punggungku dengan keras sekali lagi.

"Kau dan Kikyō—wah _itu_ baru lucu…"

Aku tahu akhirnya aku berhasil menghindar, dan segera menarik napas lega saat percakapan beralih ke topik lain. Aku ikut nimbrung sekali-kali, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dalam benakku berkecamuk kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Naraku.

Kagome mungkin teman kencan terbaik yang bisa kuperoleh malam itu, terutama mengingat bagaimana malam itu berakhir. Tidak banyak teman kencan—oke, tidak banyak orang, titik—yang mau melakukan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Namun kenyataan bahwa Kagome adalah teman kencan yang baik bukan berarti aku suka padanya. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Kagome lagi sejak pesta dansa itu, kecuali saat aku bertemu dengannya di kelas drama, tapi itu pun hanya sebatas beberapa patah kata saja. Kalau aku memang menyukainya, aku pasti ingin mengobrol dengannya. Kalau aku menyukainya, aku akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Kalau aku menyukainya, aku pasti ingin mengajaknya ke Cecil's Diner untuk menikmati sekeranjang _hushpuppy_ dan RC Cola. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melakukan semua itu. Benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya. Menurutku, aku sudah menjalani hukumanku.

— **o0o—**

Esok harinya, hari Minggu, aku sedang berada di kamarku, mengisi formulir pendaftaran UNC. Selain hasil raporku selama di SMU dan beberapa informasi pribadi, mereka juga meminta lima esai. Kalau kau bisa bertemu dengan seorang tokoh dalam sejarah, siapakah yang akan kaupilih dan apa alasanmu? Sebutkan orang yang kauanggap paling berpengaruh dalam hidupmu dan mengapa kau merasa begitu? Apa yang kaulihat dalam diri sosok idola dan apa alasanmu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mudah ditebak—guru bahasa Inggris kami sudah memberitahu apa kira-kira pertanyaan yang diajukan—dan aku sudah menyelesaikan PR sebagai jawaban atas beberapa variasi pertanyaan semacam itu di kelas bahasa Inggris.

Bahasa Inggris mungkin mata pelajaran yang paling kukuasai. Aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai yang lebih rendah daripada A sejak pertama kali sekolah, dan aku merasa bersyukur bahwa dalam proses pendaftaran itu mereka menaruh perhatian khusus pada penulisan esai. Kalau mereka menekankan pada pelajaran matematika, aku mungkin berada dalam kesulitan. Apalagi jika dalam pelajaran aljabar ada pertanyaan tentang dua kereta api yang berangkat berselang satu jam, masing-masing dari arah yang berlawanan dengan kecepatan tujuh puluh kilometer per jam dan seterusnya. Bukan berarti aku payah dalam pelajaran matematika—biasanya paling tidak aku mendapat nilai C—tapi nilai itu juga tidak kuperoleh dengan mudah.

Aku sedang mengerjakan salah satu esaiku ketika telepon berdering. Satu-satunya pesawat telepon yang kami miliki terletak di dapur, dan aku harus lari ke bawah untuk menerimanya. Napasku terengah-engah sehingga aku tidak langsung dapat mengenali suara itu, meskipun kedengarannya seperti suara Kagura. Aku langsung tersenyum sendiri. Meskipun ia sempat membuat berantakan seluruh tempat dan aku terpaksa membersihkannya, namun Angela cukup menyenangkan saat kami bersama-sama. Dan gaunnya benar-benar bagus, setidaknya selama satu jam pertama. Kupikir ia menelepon mungkin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku dan mengajakku menikmati barbekyu dan _hushpuppy_ atau semacamnya.

"Sesshōmaru?"

"Oh, hai," sahutku, pura-pura tidak peduli, "ada apa?"

Untuk sesaat tidak ada suara dari seberang sana.

"Apa kabar?"

Baru pada saat itulah aku tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan Kagura. Ternyata Kagome yang menelepon, dan aku nyaris menjatuhkan gagang telepon. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku senang mendengar suaranya, dan untuk sesaat aku penasaran siapa yang telah memberikan nomor teleponku padanya sebelum aku menyadari bahwa nomor teleponku tentu ada di catatan gereja.

"Sesshōmaru?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," akhirnya aku menjawab, masih dalam keadaan bingung.

"Kau sibuk?" tanyanya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh …," kata Kagome, dalam nada kurang yakin. Ia terdiam lagi.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanyaku.

Ia membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menyatakan maksudnya.

"Ehm … aku cuma ingin tahu apakah kau bisa mampir sebentar nanti sore."

"Mampir?"

"Ke rumahku."

"Rumahmu?" Aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam suaraku. Kagome berusaha mengabaikan dan melanjutkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku tidak akan meminta kalau tidak betul-betul penting."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya lewat telepon?"

"Sebaiknya tidak."

"Ehm, aku sedang mengerjakan esai untuk pendaftaran masuk perguruan tinggi sore ini," kataku, berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Oh … oke … seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini penting, tapi kurasa aku bisa membicarakannya denganmu pada hari Senin di sekolah …"

Saat itu aku tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Kagome tidak akan membiarkanku lolos begitu saja, dan pada akhirnya entah bagaimana kami harus berbicara. Otakku segera memikirkan berbagai skenario yang mungkin terjadi sambil menjajaki skenario mana yang sebaiknya kupilih—berbicara dengannya di tempat yang bisa dilihat teman-temanku atau berbicara di rumahnya. Meskipun dua pilihan itu tidak ada yang bagus, sesuatu di dalam diriku mengingatkanku bahwa ia telah membantuku di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Paling tidak aku bisa mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Aku mungkin tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi aku _orang baik_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab, kataku dalam hati.

Tentu saja, itu tidak berarti semua orang harus tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Jangan," sahutku, "hari ini juga boleh …"

Kami berjanji untuk bertemu pada pukul lima, dan waktu berjalan sangat lambat sepanjang sisa sore itu hingga rasanya semakin menyiksa. Aku meninggalkan rumahku 20 menit lebih awal, agar aku punya banyak waktu untuk sampai di sana. Aku tinggal di dekat pelabuhan yang juga termasuk wilayah historis kota ini, cuma berjarak beberapa rumah dari tempat yang pernah dihuni Blackbeard, menghadap ke arah Terusan Antarpantai. Kagome tinggal di sisi kota yang lain, di seberang rel kereta api, sehingga aku membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit untuk sampai di sana.

Saat itu bulan November, dan udara mulai dingin. Satu hal lain yang kusukai mengenai Beaufort adalah fakta bahwa musim semi dan musim gugurnya berlangsung hampir sepanjang waktu. Memang mungkin bisa panas sekali di musim panas atau turun salju sekali dalam setiap enam tahun, dan cuaca mungkin bisa sangat dingin selama seminggu atau lebih di bulan Januari. Tapi sering kali kau hanya membutuhkan jaket tipis untuk musim dingin. Hari ini merupakan salah satu di antara hari-hari yang sempurna itu—sekitar 24 derajat Celcius tanpa segumpal awan pun di langit.

Aku sampai di rumah Kagome tepat waktu, dan langsung mengetuk pintunya. Kagome yang membuka pintu, dan aku mengintip sekilas ke dalam sehingga tahu bahwa Akihiro sedang tidak ada di rumah. Cuaca tidak cukup hangat untuk minum teh manis atau limun, jadi kami cuma duduk di kursi teras itu lagi tanpa minum apa-apa. Matahari mulai terbenam, dan tidak ada seorang pun di jalan. Kali ini aku tidak perlu menggeser kursiku, yang ternyata masih belum dipindahkan sejak terakhir kali aku kemari.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Sesshōmaru," ujarnya. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi aku menghargai kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk melakukan ini."

"Apa sih yang sebegitu pentingnya?" tanyaku, ingin ini selesai secepat mungkin.

Untuk pertama kali sejak aku mengenalnya, Kagome benar-benar tampak gelisah saat duduk bersamaku. Ia terus meremas-remas tangannya.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu," katanya dalam nada serius.

"Minta tolong?"

Kagome mengangguk.

Tadinya aku mengira Kagome akan meminta bantuanku untuk menghias gereja, seperti yang disinggungnya di pesta dansa. Mungkin ia membutuhkanku agar bisa meminjam mobil ibuku untuk mengangkut sesuatu ke panti asuhan. Kagome belum memiliki SIM, dan Akihiro membutuhkan mobil mereka, karena selalu ada upacara pemakaman atau entah apa yang harus dihadirinya. Namun, Kagome masih butuh waktu untuk bisa mengucapkan permintaannya.

Kagome menghela napas, menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan padamu apakah kau mau memerankan tokoh Katsuo Matsuda dalam drama sekolah," katanya.

Katsuo Matsuda, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya, adalah pria yang mencari kotak musik untuk putrinya, yang kemudian bertemu dengan malaikat. Ia memegang peran terpenting, selain tokoh malaikat.

"Ehm … aku tidak tahu," ujarku bingung. "Kupikir Jaken yang akan menjadi Katsuo. Itu 'kan yang dikatakan oleh Tanaka- _sensei_ kepada kita."

Jaken amat mirip Inuyasha. Tubuhnya kurus, dengan jerawat di seluruh wajahnya, dan tidak pernah menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia mudah gelisah, dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya setiap kali ia merasa gelisah, dan itu terjadi sepanjang waktu. Jaken mungkin akan mengacaukan kalimat-kalimat yang semestinya diucapkan di pentas, di hadapan orang banyak. Yang lebih gawat lagi, Jaken juga gagap, dan perlu waktu lama baginya untuk bisa berbicara. Tanaka- _sensei_ telah memberikan peran itu kepadanya karena hanya Jaken yang menawarkan diri, namun jelas bahwa Tanaka- _sensei_ juga tidak ingin Jaken berperan sebagai Katsuo. Guru 'kan manusia juga, tapi ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain, karena tidak seorang pun mau mengajukan diri untuk peran itu.

"Tanaka- _sensei_ tidak bilang begitu sebetulnya. Tanaka- _sensei_ mengatakan bahwa Jaken bisa mendapat peran itu kalau tidak ada orang lain yang mau."

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memerankannya?"

Tapi sebenarnya memang tidak ada orang lain lagi, dan aku tahu itu. Syarat Akihiro agar hanya siswa kelas tiga yang boleh tampil membuat drama itu menjadi agak sulit dipentaskan tahun ini. Ada sekitar lima puluh siswa laki-laki di kelas tiga, dua puluh dua di antaranya bergabung dalam tim _football_. Karena mereka sedang bertanding untuk merebut gelar juara negara bagian, tak seorang pun di antara mereka punya waktu untuk berlatih drama. Dari sekitar tiga puluhan siswa yang tersisa, lebih dari separonya bergabung dalam _band_ dan mereka juga harus latihan setiap pulang sekolah. Setelah dihitung, hanya ada sekitar beberapa belas orang lagi yang mungkin bisa berperan dalam drama itu.

Aku memang tidak ingin mendapat peran dalam drama itu, dan alasannya bukan hanya karena kelas drama merupakan kelas yang amat membosankan. Aku sudah mengajak Kagome ke pesta dansa _homecoming_ , dan dengan perannya sebagai malaikat, berat rasanya bagiku untuk membayangkan bahwa aku harus melewatkan setiap soreku bersamanya selama sebulan atau mungkin lebih. Terlihat bersamanya sekali sudah cukup menghebohkan … tapi kalau setiap hari terlihat bersamanya? Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku nanti?

Tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia meminta tolong padaku membuatku bisa melihat betapa penting hal ini untuknya. Kagome tidak pernah minta tolong pada siapa pun. Kurasa jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menganggap bahwa tak seorang pun mau melakukan sesuatu untuknya hanya karena siapa dirinya. Dan kenyataan itu membuatku sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan Kohaku? Mungkin ia mau memerankannya," usulku.

Kagome menggeleng. "Ia tidak bisa. Ayahnya sedang sakit, dan ia harus bekerja di toko sepulang sekolah sampai kondisi ayahnya pulih kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan Bankotsu?"

"Lengannya patah minggu lalu ketika terpeleset di kapalnya. Lengannya sekarang digips."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu tentang itu," kataku, sambil berusaha mengalihkan percakapan, tapi Kagome tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Aku sudah berdoa untuk itu, Sesshōmaru," ujarnya, kemudian ia menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku betul-betul ingin drama ini istimewa pada tahun ini, bukan untukku sendiri, tapi untuk ayahku. Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai pertunjukan yang paling berkesan. Aku tahu betapa besar artinya bagi ayahku untuk melihatku sebagai tokoh malaikatnya, karena drama ini mengingatkannya pada ibuku …" Ia terdiam sebentar, "Akan amat menyedihkan kalau drama ini gagal tahun ini, apalagi aku akan terlibat di dalamnya."

Kagome terdiam lagi sebelum melanjutkan, suaranya menjadi lebih emosional setelah itu.

"Aku tahu Jaken akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Aku tidak malu bermain bersamanya dalam drama itu, sungguh. Sebetulnya Jaken baik sekali, namun ia sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sedang mempertimbangkan kembali apakah ia masih mau melakukannya. Kadang-kadang teman-teman di sekolah bisa sangat … sangat … kejam, dan aku tidak mau Eddie disakiti. Tapi …" Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Alasan sebenarnya aku meminta ini padamu adalah karena ayahku. Ia _orang_ baik, Sesshōmaru. Kalau orang-orang menertawakan kenangannya terhadap ibuku selagi aku berperan dalam drama itu … _well_ , itu akan menghancurkan hatiku. Dengan Jaken dan aku … kau tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang nanti."

Aku mengangguk, bibirku terkatup rapat, sadar bahwa aku akan menjadi salah satu di antara mereka yang ia maksud. Nyatanya, sejauh ini memang begitu. Kagome dan Jaken, pasangan yang penuh semangat, adalah julukan yang kami berikan kepada mereka saat Tanaka- _sensei_ mengumumkan bahwa mereka yang mendapat peran utama itu. Kenyataan bahwa akulah yang memulai ejekan itu membuatku merasa betul-betul tidak enak, hingga nyaris mual.

Ia duduk tegak di kursinya dan menatapku dengan sedih, seakan ia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan mengatakan tidak. Kurasa Kagome tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu.

"Aku tahu tantangan selalu menjadi bagian dari rencana Tuhan, namun aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa Tuhan itu kejam, terutama pada seseorang seperti ayahku. Ia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Tuhan dan melayani masyarakat. Ia telah kehilangan istrinya dan terpaksa membesarkan aku sendirian. Dan aku amat mencintai ayahku untuk itu …"

Kagome memalingkan wajahnya, namun aku bisa melihat air matanya. Baru pertama kali itulah aku melihatnya menangis. Kurasa sebagian dari diriku juga ingin ikut menangis.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan ini demi aku," ujarnya pelan. "Sungguh! Seandainya kau menolak, aku masih tetap akan mendoakanmu. Aku berjanji. Tapi jika kau bisa melakukan perbuatan baik untuk seorang pria luar biasa yang amat berarti bagiku … Maukah kau mempertimbangkannya?"

Matanya menatapku seperti seekor anjing _cocker spaniel_ berwajah sayu yang baru saja mengotori karpet. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah.

"Aku tidak perlu mempertimbangkannya lagi," kataku akhirnya. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 13 Oktober 2017


	6. Chapter 5

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

KEESOKAN harinya aku berbicara dengan Tanaka- _sensei_ , mengikuti audisi, dan mendapatkan peran itu. Omong-omong, Jaken sama sekali tidak kecewa. Malah aku bisa melihat ia merasa amat lega dengan situasinya sekarang. Ketika Tanaka- _sensei_ bertanya padanya apakah ia tidak keberatan kalau aku yang berperan sebagai Katsuo Matsuda, seketika wajahnya langsung tenang dan matanya melebar. "T-t-tidak, s-sama sekali tidak," ujarnya tergagap. "A-a-aku m-mengerti." Ia butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Berkat kemurahan hatinya, Tanaka- _sensei_ memberinya peran sebagai si gelandangan, dan kami semua tahu bahwa ia mampu memerankannya dengan cukup baik. Tokoh gelandangan dalam drama itu bisu, namun si malaikat selalu tahu persis apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dalam satu adegan malaikat itu harus mengatakan kepada si gelandangan bisu bahwa Tuhan akan selalu menjaganya karena Tuhan menyayangi mereka yang miskin dan terlupakan. Itu merupakan salah satu petunjuk untuk para penonton bahwa malaikat itu memang dikirim dari surga. Seperti kuceritakan sebelumnya, Akihiro ingin betul-betul menekankan siapa yang menawarkan keselamatan dan penebusan dosa, dan itu sudah pasti bukan berasal dari hantu-hantu yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya.

Latihan akan dimulai minggu depan, dan kami berlatih di ruang kelas, karena Playhouse tidak boleh digunakan sebelum kami dapat mengatasi semua "kecanggungan" kami. Kecanggungan di sini maksudnya kecenderungan kami untuk secara tidak sengaja merusak properti panggung. Properti itu dibuat sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu oleh Iwao, ketika drama itu pertama kali dipentaskan. Seorang pekerja serabutan yang tidak punya pekerjaan tetap dan sudah pernah mengerjakan beberapa proyek untuk Playhouse sebelumnya. Ia tidak punya pekerjaan tetap karena ia terus minum bir sepanjang hari selama bekerja, dan sekitar pukul dua siang ia sudah dalam keadaan mabuk. Kurasa ia tidak dapat melihat dengan baik, karena ia sering secara tidak sengaja memukul jarinya sendiri dengan palu sedikitnya sekali dalam sehari. Setiap kali itu terjadi, ia akan melempar palunya dan melompat-lompat, sambil memegangi jarinya dan menyumpahi semua orang mulai dari ibunya sampai iblis. Setelah lebih tenang, ia akan mengambil bir lagi untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya sebelum kembali bekerja. Buku-buku jarinya sebesar buah kenari, selalu dalam keadaan bengkak karena sekian tahun kena palu, dan tak seorang pun mau menyewa tenaganya sebagai seorang pegawai tetap. Satu-satunya alasan Akihiro mempekerjakannya adalah karena Iwao mau dibayar murah.

Namun Akihiro tidak mengizinkan kebiasaan minum-minum atau sumpah serapahnya, sedangkan Iwao betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkerja dalam suatu lingkungan yang menerapkan peraturan ketat. Akibatnya, hasil pekerjaannya cuma asal jadi, meskipun itu tidak terlalu kelihatan. Setelah beberapa tahun berbagai properti panggung itu mulai rontok, dan Akihiro yang berusaha memperbaikinya sendiri. Akihiro memang ahli dalam membalik-balik halaman Alkitab, tapi ia tidak cukup mahir memalu paku. Properti-properti itu penuh dengan paku bengkok dan berkarat yang menonjol ke luar dari mana-mana, menembus permukaan kayu di begitu banyak tempat sehingga kami harus waspada dalam melangkah. Kalau kami menyenggolnya di tempat yang salah, kami bisa terluka atau properti itu akan ambruk, dan membuat lubang-lubang paku kecil di seluruh permukaan lantai panggung.

Setelah beberapa tahun panggung Playhouse terpaksa dipugar. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa secara tegas menutup pintu untuk Akihiro, mereka meminta padanya untuk lebih berhati-hati di masa mendatang. Itu berarti kami harus berlatih di ruang kelas sampai bisa mengatasi kecanggungan-kecanggungan kami.

Untungnya Akihiro tidak terlibat secara langsung dalam penyutradaraan drama itu, karena kesibukannya sebagai pendeta. Tugas itu jatuh ke tangan Tanaka- _sensei_ , dan hal pertama yang diperintahkannya kepada kami adalah menghafal dialog secepat mungkin. Kami memang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk latihan sebagaimana biasanya karena Thanksgiving jatuh pada hari-hari terakhir di bulan November, dan Akihiro tidak ingin drama itu dipentaskan terlalu dekat dengan Hari Natal, agar tidak mempengaruhi makna sesungguhnya. Akibatnya kami hanya punya waktu tiga minggu untuk mempersiapkan pementasannya sebaik mungkin, yang berarti seminggu lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Latihan dimulai pada pukul tiga, dan Kagome ternyata sudah hafal dialognya sendiri sejak hari pertama, yang jelas bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah ia juga hafal semua dialogku, dan dialog para pemain lainnya. Di saat kami berlatih satu adegan, ia akan memerankan bagiannya tanpa naskah, sedangkan aku sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas, sambil berusaha menemukan yang mana kalimatku berikutnya. Setiap kali aku mengangkat kepala, aku melihat wajahnya yang penuh antusias, seakan sedang menantikan suatu keajaiban atau entah apa. Satu-satunya dialog yang kukuasai pada hari pertama adalah dialog si gelandangan bisu, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa iri pada Jaken, setidaknya dalam hal itu. Hal ini membutuhkan banyak kerja keras, bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan saat mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti kelas ini.

Perasaan mulia mengenai partisipasiku dalam drama itu meluntur pada latihan hari kedua. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku sedang melakukan "sesuatu yang benar", teman-temanku tidak mau mengerti, dan mereka terus mengejekku sejak mereka tahu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Naraku begitu mendengar berita itu. "Kau akan main drama bersama Kagome Higurashi? Kau sudah sinting atau memang bodoh?" Aku menggumamkan jawaban bahwa aku punya alasan yang baik, namun Naraku belum puas, dan ia mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Kagome.

Tentu saja aku menyangkalnya, yang justru membuat mereka berasumsi bahwa itu benar, dan mereka tertawa semakin keras dan menceritakannya lagi pada orang berikut yang mereka temui. Ceritanya berkembang menjadi semakin ngawur—menjelang istirahat makan siang aku mendengar dari Rin bahwa aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk bertunangan. Aku sebetulnya merasa Rin cemburu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia naksir aku, dan perasaan itu mungkin bisa timbal-balik kecuali oleh fakta bahwa ia memiliki bola mata yang seperti kaca. Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sulit kuabaikan. Matanya mengingatkanku pada mata yang dipasang pada mata boneka burung hantu yang biasa dijual di toko antik, dan sejujurnya itu membuatku sedikit merinding.

Kurasa sejak itulah aku kesal lagi pada Kagome. Aku tahu itu bukan salahnya, namun akulah yang harus menerima serangan-serangan yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Akihiro. Padahal Akihiro masih belum bisa membuatku merasa diterima sejak malam pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu. Aku mulai tergagap-gagap membawakan dialogku di dalam kelas selama beberapa hari berikutnya. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh berusaha menghafalkannya, dan sekali-sekali aku membuat lelucon yang membuat semua tertawa, kecuali Kagome dan Tanaka- _sensei_. Setelah latihan selesai aku langsung pulang untuk segera melupakannya, dan aku bahkan tidak peduli untuk membaca kembali naskahnya. Malah aku menceritakan kepada teman-temanku tentang kekonyolan-kekonyolan yang dilakukan oleh Kagome dan bagaimana Tanaka- _sensei_ berhasil memaksaku ikut dalam drama ini.

Namun, Kagome rupanya tidak berniat melepaskanku begitu saja. Tidak, ia membalasku di tempat yang paling menyakitkan, tepat melukai egoku.

Aku sedang pergi bersama Naraku pada hari Sabtu malam setelah pertandingan kejuaraan _football_ reguler di Beaufort, sekitar seminggu setelah latihan drama itu dimulai. Kami sedang berkumpul di tepian perairan di luar Cecil's Diner, menikmati _hushpuppy_ sambil melihat orang-orang lalu-lalang berkendaraan. Saat itulah aku melihat Kagome sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalan itu. Ia masih berada dalam jarak seratus meter, mengenakan sweter tuanya lagi, menoleh ke sana kemari sementara tangannya membawa Alkitab. Saat itu sudah pukul sembilan, yang berarti sudah larut baginya untuk keluar, dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah melihatnya berada di bagian kota ini. Aku langsung berbalik memunggunginya dan menaikkan kerah jaketku, namun Kikyō—yang biasanya telat mikir—ternyata cukup cerdas untuk tahu siapa yang sedang dicari Kagome.

"Sesshōmaru, pacarmu datang."

"Dia bukan pacarku," sahutku. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Tunanganmu, kalau begitu."

Kurasa ia juga sempat berbicara dengan Rin.

"Aku belum bertunangan," sahutku. "Sudah, ah."

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Kagome telah melihatku, dan rupanya sudah. Ia sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Nah, ia kemari," ujar Kikyō, yang lalu cekikikan.

"Aku tahu," sahutku.

Dua puluh detik kemudian ia mengatakannya lagi.

"Ia masih menuju kemari." Kagome memang sigap.

"Aku tahu," desisku. Kalau bukan karena bentuk kakinya, Kikyō bisa membuatmu gila, sama seperti yang dilakukan Kagome.

Aku menoleh ke belakang lagi. Kali ini Kagome tahu aku sudah melihatnya dan ia tersenyum serta melambai ke arahku. Aku membuang muka, dan tak lama setelah itu ia sudah berdiri persis di sebelahku.

"Halo, Sesshōmaru," sapanya, tanpa memedulikan wajah kesalku. "Halo, Naraku, Kikyō …" Ia menegur semua orang satu per satu. Semua menggumamkan "halo" sambil berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Alkitab-nya.

Naraku sedang menggenggam sekaleng bir, dan ia menyembunyikannya ke belakang punggungnya agar Kagome tidak melihatnya. Kagome bahkan bisa membuat Naraku merasa bersalah saat ia berada cukup dekat dengannya. Mereka dulu bertetangga, dan Naraku pernah jadi tempat Kagome menumpahkan semua pendapatnya. Di belakangnya Naraku menjuluki Kagome "si penyelamat", yang jelas-jelas ia kaitkan dengan organisasi Bala Keselamatan—Salvation Army. "Jabatannya seharusnya Brigjen," seloroh Naraku. Tapi begitu Kagome berdiri persis di hadapannya, ceritanya langsung lain. Dalam benak Naraku, Kagome memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Tuhan, dan ia tidak ingin menampilkan kesan yang kurang baik pada Kagome.

"Apa kabar, Naraku? Aku jarang melihatmu belakangan ini." Ia mengatakannya seakan masih sering berbicara dengan Naraku.

Naraku mengubah posisi berdirinya dan menunduk, dengan ekspresi yang memperlihatkan rasa bersalah.

"Ya, aku memang jarang ke gereja akhir-akhir ini," sahutnya.

Kagome tersenyum ramah. "Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa, asal jangan jadi kebiasaan."

"Tidak akan."

Aku pernah mendengar tentang pengakuan dosa—yang dilakukan oleh umat Katolik dengan duduk di bilik bersekat dan mengungkapkan semua dosa mereka pada seorang pastor—dan seperti itulah Naraku saat ia berada di dekat Kagome. Untuk sesaat aku merasa Naraku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "ma'am".

"Kau mau bir?" tanya Kikyō. Kurasa ia sedang mencoba melucu, namun tidak ada yang tertawa.

Kagome mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutnya. "Oh … tidak, tidak usah … tapi, terima kasih."

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata yang bersinar ramah, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa aku dalam kesulitan. Tadinya kukira Kagome akan memintaku berbicara empat mata atau semacamnya, yang sejujurnya kurasa akan lebih baik, namun ternyata bukan itu rencananya.

"Kau benar-benar tampil bagus dalam latihan minggu ini," katanya padaku, "Aku tahu kau harus mengingat banyak dialog, tapi aku yakin kau akan segera menghafalnya. Aku cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau menawarkan diri waktu itu. Kau memang pria sejati."

"Trims," sahutku, perutku mulai mulas. Aku mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang, tapi semua temanku sedang menatapku, tiba-tiba mempertanyakan apakah aku telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka tentang Tanaka- _sensei_ yang memaksaku dan entah apa lagi.

"Teman-temanmu seharusnya bangga," lanjut Kagome.

"Oh, tentu saja," sahut Naraku antusias. "Bangga sekali. Sesshōmaru ini memang orang baik, sampai rela menawarkan diri."

 _Gawat_.

Kagome tersenyum pada Naraku, kemudian berpaling kembali padaku, wajahnya riang seperti biasa. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan jika kau perlu bantuan, kau boleh datang kapan saja. Kita bisa duduk di teras seperti waktu itu dan berlatih dengan dialog-dialog yang kaurasa perlu."

Aku melihat mulut Naraku membentuk kata-kata "seperti waktu itu" ke arah Kikyō. Situasinya semakin gawat. Perutku terasa semakin mual.

"Oke," gumamku, sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan diri dari semua ini. "Aku bisa menghafalnya di rumah."

"Sesshōmaru, kadang-kadang membantu lho jika ada teman berlatih," usul Naraku.

Sudah kubilang Naraku suka menggodaku, meskipun ia sahabatku.

"Tidak usah, sungguh," kataku pada Naraku. "Aku akan menghafalnya sendiri."

"Mungkin," ujar Naraku sambil tersenyum, "ada baiknya kalau kalian berdua latihan di depan anak-anak panti asuhan saat kalian sudah menguasainya dengan lebih baik. Semacam geladi resik, 'kan? Aku yakin mereka akan menikmatinya."

Boleh dibilang kau bisa melihat cara otak Kagome bekerja begitu kata _panti asuhan_ itu disebut. Semua tahu bahwa itu adalah obsesinya. "Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Kagome.

Naraku mengangguk serius. "Aku yakin. Sesshōmaru sebetulnya yang pertama kali punya ide itu, tapi aku tahu kalau aku seorang anak yatim piatu, aku akan menyukainya, meskipun itu cuma pertunjukan drama."

"Aku juga," timpal Kikyō.

Saat mereka membicarakannya, satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah adegan dalam _Julius Caesar_ saat Brutus menikam Caesar dari belakang. _Kau juga, Naraku?_

"Jadi itu ide Sesshōmaru?" tanya Kagome, sambil mengangkat alisnya. Kagome menatapku, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa ia sedang mempertimbangkan kebenarannya.

Namun, Naraku tidak berniat melepaskanku begitu saja. Setelah berhasil membuatku terpojok seperti ini, ia bisa menghabisiku dengan mudah. "Kau mau melakukannya, Sesshōmaru?" tanya Kagome. "Memberikan hiburan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan itu, maksudku."

Itu sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditolak, 'kan?

"Kurasa begitu," kataku tak berdaya sambil memelototi sahabatku. Bila dilatih, Naraku bisa jadi pemain catur yang hebat.

"Bagus, kalau begitu semuanya sependapat. Itu kalau kau setuju tentunya, Kagome." Senyuman Naraku begitu manis, sehingga cukup untuk memberi rasa manis pada separo RC Cola yang beredar di seluruh negeri.

"Ehm … oke, kurasa aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Tanaka- _sensei_ dan pimpinan panti asuhan. Jika mereka setuju, kurasa itu ide yang bagus sekali."

Dan nyatanya, jelas terlihat bahwa Kagome sangat menyukai ide itu.

Sekak Mat.

— **o0o—**

Hari berikutnya, aku menghabiskan empat belas jam untuk menghafal dialogku, menyumpahi teman-temanku, dan mempertanyakan bagaimana hidupku bisa lepas kendali seperti ini. Tahun terakhirku di SMU jelas tidak akan seperti yang kubayangkan pada awalnya. Tapi kalau aku harus tampil di hadapan sekelompok anak yatim piatu, jelas aku tidak ingin kelihatan seperti orang tolol.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 14 Oktober 2017


	7. Chapter 6

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

KAMI segera menyampaikan rencana untuk anak-anak panti asuhan itu pada Tanaka- _sensei_ , dan ia menganggapnya sebagai ide yang luar biasa. Omong-omong, itu memang ungkapan favoritnya— _luar biasa—_ setelah ia menyapamu dengan "Haloooo". Pada hari Senin, saat ia tahu aku sudah menguasai dialogku, ia berkata, "Luar biasa!" dan mengucapkan kata itu selama dua jam berikutnya setiap kali aku selesai melakukan suatu adegan. Menjelang akhir latihan, aku sudah mendengarnya sekitar jutaan kali.

Tanaka- _sensei_ ternyata mengembangkan ide kami dengan lebih baik lagi. Ia menyampaikan rencana kami kepada seisi kelas, dan menanyakan apakah ada pemain lain yang juga bersedia tampil, sehingga anak-anak panti asuhan bisa betul-betul menikmati seluruh pertunjukan itu. Caranya meminta menunjukkan bahwa mereka sebetulnya tidak punya pilihan lain, dan ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, seakan menanti seseorang untuk menganggur agar ia bisa menganggapnya sebagai suatu keputusan. Tak seorang pun bergerak, kecuali Jaken. Entah bagaimana seekor serangga bisa masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya di saat yang tepat, sehingga ia harus bersin keras-keras. Serangga itu melesat keluar dari hidungnya, melintasi mejanya, dan mendarat di lantai dekat kaki Yura. Cewek itu meloncat bangkit dari kursinya sambil menjerit dengan suara nyaring, dan mereka yang berada di sekitarnya mulai berteriak, "Iiih … jorok!" Siswa-siswa lain menoleh ke sana kemari dan menjulurkan leher mereka, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, dan selama sepuluh detik berikutnya suasana kelas riuh rendah. Bagi Tanaka- _sensei_ , itulah jawaban yang dibutuhkannya.

"Luar biasa," ujarnya, sambil mengakhiri diskusi itu.

Sementara itu Kagome benar-benar antusias mengenai pertunjukan untuk anak-anak panti asuhan itu. Sewaktu istirahat di antara latihan ia menarikku ke samping dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karena mau memikirkan anak-anak panti asuhan. "Kau tentu tidak bisa membayangkan," ujarnya dalam nada nyaris penuh rahasia, "tapi selama ini aku bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk anak-anak itu tahun ini. Sudah berbulan-bulan aku berdoa untuk itu, karena aku ingin Natal ini menjadi yang paling istimewa."

"Kenapa Natal ini begitu penting?" tanyaku padanya, dan Kagome tersenyum sabar, seakan aku baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak begitu penting.

"Karena memang istimewa," sahutnya.

Langkah berikutnya adalah membicarakan ide itu dengan Totosai- _sama_ , pimpinan panti asuhan. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Totosai- _sama_ , karena panti asuhan itu terletak di Morehead City, di seberang jembatan Beaufort, dan aku tidak pernah punya alasan untuk ke sana.

Ketika Kagome mengejutkanku keesokan harinya dengan kabar bahwa kami bisa bertemu dengan Totosai- _sama_ malam itu, aku khawatir pakaianku tidak cukup pantas. Aku tahu bahwa kami akan ke panti asuhan, tapi aku ingin memberikan kesan yang baik. Meskipun aku tidak seantusias Kagome mengenai hal itu (tak seorang pun akan merasa seantusias Kagome), aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai si Grinch yang merusak suasana Natal untuk anak-anak yatim piatu.

Sebelum berangkat ke panti asuhan, kami harus berjalan kaki ke rumahku dulu untuk meminjam mobil ibuku. Sementara kami di sana, aku berencana untuk berganti pakaian yang lebih baik. Perjalanan itu menghabiskan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, dan Kagome tidak bicara banyak sepanjang perjalanan, setidaknya sampai kami berada di kawasan tempat tinggalku. Rumah-rumah di sekitar rumahku berukuran besar dan terpelihara dengan baik. Kagome menanyakan padaku siapa saja yang tinggal di sana dan sudah berapa tahun umur rumah-rumah itu. Aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Tapi saat aku membuka pintu depan rumahku, tiba-tiba aku menyadari betapa berbedanya rumahku dibandingkan dengan rumahnya. Ekspresi tercengang membayang di wajahnya saat ia melayangkan pandangannya ke ruang tamu rumahku.

Aku yakin inilah rumah paling mewah yang pernah dimasukinya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat matanya menjelajahi lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Lukisan-lukisan nenek moyangku. Seperti kebanyakan keluarga di daerah Selatan, seluruh garis silsilahku bisa ditelusuri mengikuti puluhan lukisan wajah yang berderet di dinding-dinding rumah. Ia memandangi lukisan-lukisan itu seakan sedang mencari kemiripannya, kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke perabotan, yang boleh dibilang masih tampak baru, bahkan setelah dua puluh tahun. Berbagai perabotan itu merupakan hasil kerajinan tangan yang dibuat atau diukir dari kayu mahoni dan _cherry_ , dan didesain secara khusus untuk setiap ruangan. Memang bagus, harus kuakui, tapi tak pernah kuperhatikan secara serius. Bagiku, ini hanya sebuah rumah. Bagian favoritku adalah jendela di kamarku yang mengarah ke bagian atas teras. Saranaku untuk kabur.

Namun, aku mengajaknya berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat ruang duduk, perpustakaan, ruang baca, dan ruang keluarga. Mata Kagome semakin melebar setiap memasuki ruangan baru. Ibuku sedang berada di teras, menikmati segelas _mint julep_ sambil membaca, dan ia mendengar suara kami. Ibuku masuk ke rumah untuk menyapa kami.

Rasanya sudah kukatakan bahwa semua orang dewasa di kota ini menyayangi Kagome, dan itu termasuk ibuku. Meskipun Akihiro selalu memberikan khotbah yang entah dengan cara bagaimana menyinggung nama keluarga kami, ibuku tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada Kagome, karena ia begitu manis. Mereka mengobrol sementara aku di atas, mengaduk-aduk isi lemari untuk mencari kemeja bersih dan dasi. Di masa itu anak laki-laki sering memakai dasi, terutama saat mereka akan bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kedudukan. Sewaktu aku kembali ke bawah dengan pakaian lengkap, Kagome sudah menceritakan pada ibuku tentang rencana kami.

"Ide yang bagus sekali," ujar Kagome, sambil menatapku dengan wajah gembira. "Sesshmaru benar-benar berhati mulia."

Ibuku—setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar—memandangku dengan alis terangkat. Ia menatapku seakan aku makhluk asing.

"Jadi ini idemu?" tanya ibuku. Seperti yang diketahui semua penduduk kota ia tahu Kagome tidak pernah bohong.

Aku berdeham, membayangkan Naraku dan apa yang masih ingin kulakukan terhadapnya. Mungkin perbuatan Naraku bisa dibalas dengan melumuri gula sirop dan semut merah ke tubuhnya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," sahutku.

"Bukan main." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan ibuku. Ia memang tidak mengetahui detailnya, tapi ibuku tahu aku pasti disudutkan sedemikian rupa hingga mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Kaum ibu selalu mengetahui hal-hal semacam ini, dan aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang mengamatiku sambil mencoba membayangkan situasinya. Untuk menghindari tatapannya, aku melihat arlojiku, menunjukkan wajah terkejut, kemudian mengingatkan Kagome secara sambil lalu bahwa sebaiknya kami segera berangkat. Ibuku mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepadaku, masih sambil mengawasiku saat kami melangkah ke arah pintu. Aku menghela napas lega, dengan anggapan bahwa aku berhasil lolos. Namun saat aku berjalan bersama Kagome menuju mobil, aku mendengar suara ibuku lagi.

"Mampirlah kapan-kapan, Kagome!" seru ibuku. "Pintu selalu terbuka bagimu di rumah ini."

Bahkan seorang ibu bisa menikammu dari belakang.

Aku masih menggelengkan kepala saat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ibumu wanita yang luar biasa," ujar Kagome.

Aku menyalakan mesin mobil. "Ya," sahutku. "Kurasa begitu."

"Dan rumah bagus sekali."

"He-eh."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur."

"Oh," ujarku, "Tentu. Bisa dibilang aku orang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini."

Entah mengapa Kagome tidak menangkap nada sarkastis dalam suaraku.

— **o0o—**

Kami tiba di panti asuhan persis menjelang gelap. Kami datang terlalu awal beberapa menit, dan kepala panti asuhan itu masih berbicara di telepon. Ia sedang melakukan pembicaraan penting, sehingga tidak dapat langsung menemui kami. Jadi, kami harus duduk menunggunya dulu. Kami sedang menunggu di bangku di lorong depan ruang kerjanya, ketika Kagome berpaling ke arahku. Alkitab-nya berada di atas pangkuan. Kurasa ia membutuhkan Alkitab untuk mendapatkan pegangan, tapi mungkin itu cuma kebiasaan.

"Kau benar-benar hebat hari ini," ujarnya. "Dengan dialogmu, maksudku."

"Trims," sahutku, merasa bangga dan sedih pada waktu yang bersamaan. "Tapi aku belum dapat menjiwainya," tambahku. Tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk berlatih di teras, dan aku berharap Kagome tidak akan mengusulkannya.

"Kau akan bisa. Tidak akan sulit setelah kau hafal semua dialognya."

"Kuharap begitu."

Kagome tersenyum, dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mengubah topik pembicaraan sehingga membuatku bingung. "Kau pernah memikirkan masa depan, Sesshōmaru?" tanyanya.

Aku tercengang mendengar pertanyaannya karena kedengarannya begitu … _biasa_.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kurasa begitu," sahutku dalam nada was-was.

"Apa yang ingin kaulakukan dengan hidupmu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, sedikit cemas memikirkan ke mana arah pembicaraannya kali ini. "Aku belum tahu. Aku belum pernah memikirkannya sejauh ini. Aku akan ke UNC musim gugur yang akan datang, setidaknya kuharap begitu. Aku masih harus diterima dulu."

"Kau akan diterima," ujarnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku juga mendoakannya."

Ketika Kagome mengatakannya, aku mengira kami akan segera terlibat dalam diskusi mengenai kekuatan doa dan iman, namun Kagome justru memberikan kejutan lain padaku.

"Bagaimana setelah kau lulus perguruan tinggi? Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahutku, sambil mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin aku akan jadi penebang kayu berlengan satu."

Ia tidak menganggap itu lucu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau menjadi pendeta," ujarnya dalam nada yang serius. "Menurutku kau pandai menghadapi orang, dan mereka menghormati perkataanmu."

Meskipun konsepnya betul-betul tidak masuk akal, aku tahu Kagome mengatakannya dengan tulus dan dimaksudkan sebagai pujian.

"Terima kasih," kataku. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mau jadi pendeta, tapi aku yakin aku akan menemukan sesuatu." Setelah beberapa saat aku baru menyadari bahwa percakapan kami terhenti dan sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang ingin kaulakukan nanti?"

Kagome mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapannya menerawang sejenak, membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aku ingin menikah," ujarnya perlahan. "Dan di saat aku menikah, aku ingin ayahku berjalan mendampingiku menuju altar dan aku ingin semua orang yang kukenal ada di sana. Aku ingin gereja penuh sesak dengan para tamu."

"Itu saja?" Meskipun aku tidak meremehkan ide untuk menikah, rasanya konyol mengharapkan hal itu sebagai tujuan utama dalam hidupmu.

"Ya," sahutnya. "Hanya itu yang kuinginkan."

Caranya menjawab membuatku merasa ia menganggap nasibnya akan sama seperti Tanaka- _sensei_. Aku berusaha membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik, meskipun aku menganggapnya konyol.

"Kau akan menikah kelak. Kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang dan kalian berdua akan cocok, dan ia akan memintamu untuk menikahinya. Aku yakin ayahmu akan senang sekali mendampingimu menuju altar."

Aku tidak menyinggung tentang banyaknya tamu yang datang ke gereja nanti. Kurasa itu bagian yang sulit kubayangkan.

Kagome mencerna jawabanku, memikirkan caraku menjawabnya, meskipun aku tidak mengerti alasannya.

"Kuharap begitu," kata Kagome akhirnya.

Aku tahu Kagome tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lebih lanjut—jangan tanya padaku bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya—karena itulah aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mendatangi panti asuhan ini?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Sudah tujuh tahun. Aku baru berumur sepuluh tahun ketika pertama kali datang kemari. Aku lebih muda dari kebanyakan anak-anak di sini waktu itu."

"Apakah kau menikmatinya, atau itu justru membuatmu sedih?"

"Dua-duanya. Sebagian anak-anak di sini berasal dari situasi yang betul-betul mengenaskan. Mendengar kisah mereka bisa membuatmu terharu. Tapi saat mereka melihatmu muncul dengan membawa beberapa buah buku dari perpustakaan atau mainan baru, senyum mereka akan segera menghapus semua kesedihan. Rasanya tak ada yang bisa menandingi perasaan itu."

Wajah Kagome tampak bersinar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya untuk membuatku merasa bersalah, tetap saja itulah yang kurasakan. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa sulit bagiku untuk menghadapinya, tapi pada saat itu aku mulai terbiasa dengannya. Aku menyadari bahwa Kagome bisa membuatmu merasakan banyak hal, kecuali merasa normal.

Pada saat itu Totosai- _sama_ membuka pintu dan mengundang kami masuk. Ruang kerjanya nyaris tampak seperti kamar rumah sakit, lantai berubin hitam-putih, dinding dan langit-langit putih, dan lemari besi di dinding. Di tempat yang biasanya diletakkan tempat tidur, terdapat meja besi yang seakan belum selesai dirakit. Ruangan ini nyaris tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi. Tak ada foto atau semacamnya.

Kagome memperkenalkanku, dan aku menjabat tangan Totosai- _sama_. Setelah kami duduk, Kagome-lah yang banyak berbicara. Mereka sudah lama berteman, kau bisa langsung melihatnya, dan Totosai- _sama_ memeluk Kagome dengan hangat saat masuk tadi. Setelah merapikan roknya, Kagome menjelaskan rencana kami. Totosai- _sama_ sudah pernah menonton drama itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan ia tahu persis apa yang sedang dibicarakan Kagome. Meskipun Totosai- _sama_ sangat menyukai Kagome dan tahu bahwa maksudnya baik, ia tidak menganggap usulnya itu sebagai ide yang bagus.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus," ujarnya.

Dari situlah aku tahu apa yang ada dalam benak Totosai- _sama_.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kagome, alisnya terangkat. Ia tampak benar-benar tidak memahami sikap kurang antusias Totosai- _sama_.

Totosai- _sama_ meraih sebatang pensil dan mulai mengetuk-ngetuknya di atas meja, jelas memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan alasannya. Kemudian ia meletakkan pensilnya dan menghela napas.

"Meskipun itu usul yang bagus dan aku tahu kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa, drama itu tentang seorang ayah yang pada akhirnya menyadari betapa ia mencintai putrinya." Ia memberi kesempatan kepada kami untuk meresapi ucapannya sambil mengambil pensilnya kembali. "Natal sudah terasa berat di sini tanpa mengingatkan anak-anak itu akan apa yang tidak mereka miliki. Kurasa jika anak-anak menonton pertunjukan seperti itu …"

Ia bahkan tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kagome membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. "Ya, Tuhan," ujarnya, "Anda benar. Aku tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali."

Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa apa yang dikatakan Totosai- _sama_ masuk akal.

Namun, Totosai- _sama_ tetap mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kami dan mengajak kami berbincang-bincang sebentar mengenai apa yang sudah direncanakan. "Kami akan memasang pohon Natal kecil dengan beberapa hadiah—sesuatu yang dapat mereka gunakan bersama. Kalian berdua boleh datang berkunjung pada Malam Natal …"

Setelah berpamitan, Kagome dan aku berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku tahu Kagome sedang sedih. Semakin sering aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Kagome, semakin aku menyadari bahwa ia memiliki bermacam-macam emosi—ia tidak sealu ceria dan bahagia. Percaya atau tidak, saat itulah pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa dalam banyak hal Kagome sama seperti manusia lainnya.

"Aku menyesal rencanamu tidak bisa dilaksanakan," ujarku pelan.

"Aku juga."

Tatapannya menerawang lagi, dan ia perlu waktu sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku cuma ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk mereka tahun ini. Sesuatu yang istimewa, yang takkan mereka lupakan selamanya. Aku merasa begitu yakin tadinya …" Ia menghela napas, "Tuhan sepertinya punya rencana lain yang sejauh ini belum kuketahui."

Ia terdiam lama, dan aku mengawasinya. Melihat Kagome merasa sedih ternyata membuat perasaanku lebih buruk daripada merasa kesal karena harus bersamanya. Tidak seperti Kagome, aku pantas merasa buruk terhadap diriku sendiri—aku tahu orang seperti apa aku ini. Tapi Kagome …

"Mumpung kita sudah di sini, kau mau mampir sebentar untuk melihat anak-anak itu?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan. Hanya itulah yang terlintas dalam benakku yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuat Kagome merasa lebih baik. "Aku bisa menunggu di sini sementara kau menemui mereka, atau menunggu di mobil kalau kau mau."

"Maukah kau menemui mereka bersamaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin sanggup menghadapi mereka, tapi aku tahu Kagome benar-benar ingin aku menemaninya. Dan ia sedang sedih sehingga kata-katanya terucap begitu saja.

"Oke, aku ikut."

"Mereka tentu berada di ruang rekreasi sekarang. Biasanya mereka ada di sana pada waktu seperti ini," ujarnya.

Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai ke ruangan paling ujung, di sana terdapat dua pintu yang membuka ke dalam ruangan yang cukup besar. Di pojok terdapat pesawat televisi kecil dengan sekitar 30 kursi lipat yang ditempatkan di sekelilingnya. Anak-anak sedang duduk di kursi itu, mengerumuni pesawat televisi, dan hanya mereka yang duduk di barisan terdepan yang dapat melihat televisi dengan jelas.

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah meja ping-pong tua. Permukaannya sudah retak-retak dan berdebu, tidak ada net. Ada beberapa cangkir Styrofoam kosong di atasnya, meja itu tampaknya sudah tidak pernah digunakan selama beberapa bulan, mungkin juga sudah bertahun-tahun. Di sepanjang dinding dekat meja ping-pong itu ada sebuah rak, dengan beberapa mainan di sana sini—balok-balok kayu, _puzzle_ , dan sejumlah mainan lainnya. Tidak terlalu banyak, dari yang sedikit itu terlihat seakan sudah lama sekali berada di ruangan ini. Di sepanjang dinding yang lain terdapat beberapa meja kecil dengan tumpukan kertas koran yang dicorat-coret dengan krayon.

Kami berdiri di ambang pintu selama beberapa saat. Mereka belum menyadari kehadiran kami, dan aku bertanya untuk apa koran-koran itu.

"Mereka tidak punya buku mewarnai," bisik Kagome, "jadi mereka memakai koran bekas." Kagome tidak memandangku saat berbicara—perhatiannya tertuju pada anak-anak itu. Ia sudah mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Apakah ini semua mainan yang mereka miliki?" tanyaku.

Kagome mengangguk. "Ya, kecuali boneka binatang. Mereka boleh menyimpan boneka-boneka itu di kamar mereka. Di sini tempat penyimpanan sisa mainan yang mereka miliki."

Kurasa Kagome sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Namun bagiku, kelengangan ruangan itu membuat suasananya terasa menyedihkan. Tidak terbayang olehku dibesarkan di tempat seperti ini.

Kagome dan aku akhirnya melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dan seorang di antara anak-anak itu menoleh mendengar suara langkah kaki kami. Usia anak itu sekitar delapan tahun, dengan rambut merah dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya, dan gigi depannya sudah tanggal.

"Kagome!" serunya gembira begitu melihat Kagome, dan tiba-tiba semua kepala berpaling. Anak-anak itu berusia antara lima sampai dua belas tahun, lebih banyak anak laki-laki daripada perempuan. Selanjutnya aku baru tahu bahwa anak-anak itu ditempatkan di rumah orang tua angkat setelah berusia dua belas tahun.

"Hai, Sōta," sahut Kagome, "apa kabar?"

Setelah itu, Sōta bersama beberapa anak lain mulai mengerumuni kami. Beberapa anak yang tidak memedulikan kehadiran kami, bergerak lebih dekat ke pesawat televisi karena ada beberapa tempat kosong di barisan terdepan sekarang. Kagome memperkenalkanku pada seorang anak yang lebih besar, yang menanyakan apakah aku pacar Kagome. Dari nadanya, aku merasa anak itu memiliki pandangan yang sama terhadap Kagome seperti kebanyakan anak-anak di sekolah kami.

"Ia cuma teman biasa," sahut Kagome. "Tapi ia baik sekali."

Selama sekitar sejam kami mengunjungi anak-anak itu. Aku mendapat banyak pertanyaan seperti di mana aku tinggal, apakah rumahku besar, dan mobil merek apa yang kumiliki. Ketika kami akhirnya harus pergi, Kagome berjanji akan segera mengunjungi mereka lagi. Aku menyadari bahwa Kagome tidak menjanjikan akan mengajakku lagi.

Sementara kami berjalan menuju mobil, aku berkata, "Mereka anak-anak yang baik." Aku mengangkat bahu dengan kikuk. "Aku senang kau mau membantu mereka."

Kagome berpaling ke arahku dan tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa tidak banyak yang bisa ditambahkan setelah itu, namun aku bisa melihat bahwa Kagome masih penasaran mengenai apa yang bisa ia lakukan bagi mereka di Hari Natal.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 15 Oktober 2017


	8. Chapter 7

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

DI awal bulan Desember, setelah sekitar dua minggu latihan, langit musim dingin sudah gelap sebelum Tanaka- _sensei_ memperbolehkan kami pulang. Kagome memintaku menemaninya pulang berjalan kaki. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia ingin aku menemaninya. Beaufort bukanlah kota dengan tingkat kejahatan yang tinggi.

Satu-satunya pembunuhan yang pernah kudengar terjadi sekitar enam tahun yang lalu ketika seseorang tewas ditusuk di luar Maurice's Tavern—omong-omong, merupakan tempat berkumpul orang-orang seperti Byakuya. Selama kurang-lebih satu jam suasana kota cukup gempar, dan telepon-telepon berdering di seluruh penjuru kota sementara kaum wanita yang panik menanyakan kemungkinan masih adanya pembunuh gila berkeliaran di jalan, mengintai korban-korban yang lengah. Pintu-pintu dikunci, senjata diisi, kaum pria duduk di dekat jendela depan, mewaspadai kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang tidak dikenal mengendap-endap di jalan. Namun, seluruh kehebohan itu mereda sebelum malam itu berakhir saat seorang pria menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Ternyata pembunuhan itu terjadi akibat percekcokan di bar yang lepas kendali. Rupanya si korban mencoba berbuat curang saat berjudi. Pria itu didakwa melakukan pembunuhan tingkat dua dan dihukum enam tahun penjara.

Para polisi di kota kami menjalani tugas-tugas yang paling membosankan di dunia ini, namun mereka masih suka berlagak sok jago sambil membawa-bawa pentungan atau duduk-duduk di kedai kopi sambil membahas soal "kejahatan besar" itu, seakan mereka telah berhasil mengungkap suatu misteri seheboh kasus penculikan bayi keluarga Takeda.

Namun rumah Kagome searah dengan rumahku, dan aku tidak dapat menolak tanpa melukai perasaannya. Tapi jangan salah mengerti, ini bukan berarti aku suka padanya atau semacamnya. Tapi setelah kau melewatkan beberapa jam dalam sehari dengan seseorang, dan kau masih akan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang itu selama sedikitnya seminggu lagi, kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hari-hari mendatang menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

Drama itu akan dipentaskan pada hari Jumat dan Sabtu, dan banyak orang yang sudah mulai membicarakannya. Tanaka- _sensei_ begitu terkesan dengan penampilanku dan Kagome sehingga ia terus menceritakan kepada semua orang bahwa pertunjukan kali ini akan jadi pertunjukan terbaik yang pernah dipentaskan oleh sekolah kami. Tanaka- _sensei_ ternyata memiliki kemampuan yang mencengangkan dalam berpromosi. Kota kami memiliki seubah stasiun pemancar radio, dan mereka mewawancarai Tanaka- _sensei_ secara langsung, tidak hanya sekali, tapi dua kali. "Acaranya akan luar biasa," komentarnya, "betul-betul luar biasa."

Tanaka- _sensei_ juga menghubungi surat kabar, dan mereka telah sepakat untuk menulis artikel tentang drama itu. Surat kabar mau melakukannya karena kaitan antara Kagome dan Akihiro, meskipun semua orang di kota kami sudah mengetahuinya. Namun Tanaka- _sensei_ tetap tidak kenal lelah, dan ia baru saja mengatakan kepada kami bahwa pihak Playhouse akan menyediakan kursi-kursi tambahan untuk menampung jumlah pengunjung yang melebihi kapasitas. Seisi kelas mengeluarkan suara oh dan ah, seakan itu sesuatu yang hebat atau semacamnya, tapi kemudian kurasa memang itulah yang dirasakan sebagian di antara mereka. Ingat, kami memiliki orang-orang seperti Jaken. Ia mungkin menganggap inilah satu-satunya saat dalam hidupnya yang akan mendapat perhatian banyak orang. Yang menyedihkan adalah ia mungkin benar.

Kau mungkin mengira aku juga ikut antusias dengan kegiatan ini, tapi nyatanya tidak. Teman-temanku masih mengejekku di sekolah, dan sudah lama aku tidak menikmati sore yang bebas. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku bertahan adalah fakta bahwa aku sedang melakukan "sesuatu yang benar". Aku tahu bahwa itu tidak banyak berarti, namun sejujurnya, hanya itulah alasanku. Kadang-kadang aku merasa gembira dengan perbuatanku, meskipun aku tidak pernah mengakuinya kepada siapa pun. Aku nyaris bisa membayangkan para malaikat di surga, berkerumun dan memandangku dengan air mata mengambang di sudut mata mereka, membicarakan betapa baiknya aku karena mau berkorban.

Jadi aku memikirkan semua itu sambil menemaninya pulang pada malam pertama, ketika Kagome mengajukan pertanyaan padaku.

"Benarkah kau dan teman-temanmu kadang-kadang pergi ke tempat pemakaman di malam hari?" Sebagian dari diriku tercengang saat mengetahui Kagome tertarik pada hal itu. Meskipun sebetulnya bukan rahasia, rasanya itu bukan sesuatu yang akan menggugah rasa ingin tahunya.

"Yeah," sahutku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kadang-kadang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, selain makan kacang?"

Jadi ia juga tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujarku. "Mengobrol … bercanda. Kami cuma senang duduk-duduk di sana."

"Kau tidak pernah takut?"

"Tidak," sahutku. "Kenapa? Apakah kau akan takut?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya. "Mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku khawatir kalau yang kau lakukan di sana tidak benar."

"Kami tidak melakukan perbuatan buruk di sana. Maksudku, kami tidak merobohkan batu-batu nisan atau meninggalkan sampah di mana-mana," ujarku. Aku tidak mau mengungkapkan padanya mengenai percakapan kami tentang Daisuke Aragaki karena aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin didengar Kagome. Minggu lalu Naraku sempat bertanya seberapa cepat orang seperti Aragaki bisa naik ke tempat tidur dan … ehm … kau tahu, 'kan?

"Pernahkah kalian cuma duduk di sana dan mendengarkan suara-suara di sekeliling kalian?" tanyanya. "Seperti suara derik jangkrik, atau gemeresik dedaunan di saat angin berembus? Atau pernahkah kalian berbaring telentang sambil memandangi bintang-bintang?"

Meskipun termasuk gadis remaja dan sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun, Kagome tetap sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang para remaja. Bagi Kagome mencoba memahami remaja pria ibarat mencoba menguraikan teori relativitas.

"Tidak juga," sahutku.

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa itulah yang akan kulakukan jika ada di sana. Maksudku, seandainya aku pergi ke sana. Aku akan mengamati sekelilingku dan benar-benar memperhatikannya dengan saksama, atau duduk diam dan memasang telingaku."

Seluruh percakapan ini terkesan aneh, tapi aku tidak berniat memperpanjangnya, dan kami terus berjalan dalam keheningan selama beberapa waktu. Karena Kagome sudah menanyakan sesuatu tentang diriku, aku merasa harus menanyakan sesuatu tentang dirinya. Maksudku, sejauh ini ia sama sekali tidak mengungkit soal rencana Tuhan atau semacamnya, sehingga paling tidak itulah yang dapat kulakukan.

"Oke, apa yang biasa kau lakukan?" tanyaku. "Maksudku, selain membantu di panti asuhan, menolong makhluk-makhluk malang, dan membaca Alkitab?" Harus kauakui kedengarannya menggelikan, bahkan bagiku sendiri, namun _memang itulah yang biasa dilakukan Kagome_.

Ia tersenyum padaku. Kurasa ia tercengang mendengar pertanyaanku, terutama perhatianku terhadap kebiasaannya.

"Aku melakukan banyak hal. Aku belajar untuk sekolah, menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahku. Kami bermain _gin rummy_ kadang-kadang. Hal-hal semacam itu."

"Apakah kau tidak pernah pergi bersama teman-temanmu, sekadar untuk bersenang-senang."

"Tidak," sahutnya. Dari caranya menjawab aku bisa merasakan bahwa tidak banyak teman yang menyukai kehadirannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kau tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi tahun depan," ujarku, mengalihkan percakapan.

Perlu beberapa saat baginya sebelum menjawab.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi," sahutnya lugas. Jawabannya sempat membuat aku bingung. Kagome termasuk siswa yang selalu meraih nilai tertinggi di kelas kami. Ia bahkan berpeluang menjadi siswa teladan, tergantung bagaimana hasil semester terakhir. Omong-omong, kami sudah mengadakan taruhan untuk menebak berapa kali ia akan menyebut rencana Tuhan dalam pidatonya kelak. Aku bertaruh empat belas kali, karena ia hanya mendapat waktu lima menit.

"Bagaimana dengan Mount Sermon? Kupikir kau berencana untuk melanjutkan ke sana. Kau pasti menyukai tempat seperti itu," usulku.

Ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar. "Maksudmu aku cocok berada di sana, 'kan?"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkannya kadang-kadang bisa membuatmu terenyak.

"Maksudku bukan begitu," sahutku cepat. "Aku pernah mendengar betapa inginnya kau kuliah di sana tahun depan."

Kagome mengangkat bahu tanpa sungguh-sungguh menjawabku, dan sejujurnya, aku jadi merasa serba-salah. Saat itu kami telah sampai di depan rumahnya, dan berhenti di trotoar. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat bayangan Akihiro di ruang duduk melalui gorden. Lampunya menyala, dan Akihiro sedang duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Kepalanya menunduk, seakan sedang membaca sesuatu. Mungkin membaca Alkitab.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang, Sesshōmaru," kata Kagome, dan ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke arahku sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya di jalan masuk rumahnya.

Saat memperhatikannya dari belakang, terlintas dalam benakku bahwa percakapan kami barusan adalah yang paling aneh di antara sekian banyak percakapan kami. Kagome tetap tampak normal, meskipun beberapa jawabannya terdengar janggal.

— **o0o—**

Pada malam berikutnya, saat aku mengantarnya pulang, ia bertanya tentang ayahku.

"Ia baik-baik saja, kurasa," sahutku. "Ia jarang ada di rumah."

"Kau merindukannya? Dibesarkan tanpa kehadirannya?"

"Kadang-kadang."

"Aku juga sering merindukan ibuku," ujarnya, "meskipun aku tidak pernah mengenalnya."

Itulah pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa Kagome dan aku mungkin memiliki kesamaan. Aku membiarkan pikiran itu terserap sejenak.

"Tentunya itu berat bagimu," ujarku tulus. "Meskipun ayahku seperti orang asing bagiku, setidaknya ia masih ada."

Kagome berpaling ke arahku sementara kami terus melangkah, kemudian ia menatap ke depan lagi. Ia menarik-narik rambutnya perlahan. Aku mulai memperhatikan bahwa Kagome menarik rambutnya setiap kali merasa gelisah atau tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Memang, kadang-kadang. Tapi, jangan keliru—aku mencintai ayahku dengan sepenuh hati—namun ada saatnya aku bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa suasananya kalau ada seorang ibu. Kurasa kami bisa membicarakan topik yang tidak bisa kubicarakan dengan ayahku."

Kupikir yang dimaksud Kagome adalah membicarakan cowok. Baru kemudian aku tahu bahwa aku keliru.

"Bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama ayahmu? Apakah ia sama seperti orang yang ditampilkannya di gereja?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya ayahku memiliki rasa humor yang tinggi."

"Akihiro?" semburku. Membayangkannya saja aku tidak bisa.

Kurasa Kagome terkejut mendengar aku menyebut nama ayahnya dengan nama kecilnya, namun ia tidak mempersoalkannya dan tidak menanggapi komentarku. Malah ia berkata, "Jangan terkejut begitu. Kau akan menyukainya, setelah kau lebih mengenalnya."

"Aku tidak yakin aku akan lebih mengenalnya."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, Sesshōmaru," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "apa rencana Tuhan."

Aku benci saat Kagome mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia berbicara dengan Tuhan setiap hari, dan kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dikatakan "Yang Di Atas" kepadanya. Ia bahkan mungkin sudah memiliki tiket untuk langsung terbang ke surga, kalau kau mengerti maksudku, karena ia begitu baik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya dengan lebih baik?" tanyaku.

Kagome tidak menyahut, namun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, seakan ia mengetahui rahasia yang tidak mau diungkapkannya padaku. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku benci saat ia sedang begitu.

— **o0o—**

Pada malam berikutnya kami mengobrol tentang Alkitab-nya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawanya?" tanyaku.

Aku mengira ia membawa Alkitab ke mana-mana cuma karena ia putri seorang pendeta. Itu bukan pikiran yang berlebihan, mengingat bagaimana Akihiro menyikapi Ayat-ayat Suci dan yang lainnya. Namun, Alkitab yang dibawa Kagome sudah tua dan sampulnya tampak sudah usang. Aku menganggap Kagome termasuk orang yang akan membeli Alkitab baru setiap tahun atau secara berkala sekadar untuk membantu pihak penerbit Alkitab atau memperbarui ketaatannya kepada Tuhan atau semacamnya.

Ia melangkah beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Ini tadinya milik ibuku," ujarnya.

"Oh …" Nada suaraku seperti aku baru saja menginjak kura-kura kesayangan seseorang dan meremukkan tempurungnya.

Ia menatapku. "Tak apa-apa, Sesshōmaru. Kau kan tidak tahu."

"Maafkan aku karena bertanya …"

"Jangan minta maaf. Kau kan tidak punya maksud apa-apa." Kagome terdiam sejenak. "Ibu dan ayahku mendapat Alkitab ini pada hari pernikahan mereka, namun ibuku-lah yang kemudian menggunakannya. Ia selalu membacanya, terutama di saat ia sedang melewati masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya."

Aku teringat pada keguguran yang berkali-kali dialaminya. Kagome melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia suka membacanya di malam hari sebelum tidur, dan ia membawanya ke rumah sakit sewaktu aku dilahirkan. Ketika ayahku mengetahui ibuku meninggal, ia membawaku dan Alkitab ini pulang dari rumah sakit itu."

"Aku minta maaf," ujarku lagi. Di saat seseorang menceritakan sesuatu yang sedih padamu, hanya itulah yang menurutmu bisa kau katakan, meskipun kau sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya.

"Alkitab ini membuatku … merasa dekat dengannya. Kau bisa mengerti?" Ia tidak mengatakannya dengan sedih, tapi lebih hanya untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Entah mengapa itu membuatku merasa lebih tidak enak lagi.

Setelah ia mengungkapkan cerita itu, aku membayangkan Kagome dibesarkan oleh Akihiro lagi, dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Sementara memikirkan jawabannya, aku mendengar suara klakson mobil di belakang kami, dan kami sama-sama berhenti melangkah lalu menengok ke belakang saat kami mendengar mobil itu menepi.

Naraku dan Kikyō berada di dalam mobil itu, Naraku di belakang kemudi, Margaret di sisi yang terdekat dengan kami.

"Wow, coba lihat siapa yang kita temukan di sini," ujar Naraku sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah kemudi sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku belum menceritakan padanya bahwa aku mengantar Kagome pulang. Rasa ingin tahu dalam pikiran remaja membuat perkembangan baru ini mengalahkan perasaanku setelah mendengar cerita Kagome.

"Halo, Naraku. Halo, Kikyō," sapa Kagome riang.

"Kau mengantarnya pulang, Sessōmaru?" Aku bisa melihat setan kecil di balik senyum Naraku.

"Hai, Naraku," sapaku, sambil berharap ia tidak pernah melihatku.

"Malam yang indah untuk jalan-jalan, 'kan?" ujar Naraku. Kurasa karena Kikyō berada di antara dirinya dan Kagome, Naraku merasa lebih berani daripada biasanya di hadapan Kagome. Jelas ia tidak akan membiarkan peluang ini lewat tanpa membuatku merasa terpojok.

Kagome memandang sekelilingnya dan tersenyum. "Ya."

Naraku juga melihat ke sekelilingnya, dengan tatapan sayu di matanya sebelum ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Aku tahu Naraku cuma berpura-pura. "Wah, benar-benar menyenangkan di luar, ya." Ia menghela napas kemudian menoleh ke arah kami sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menawarkan tumpangan pada kalian, tapi itu tentu tidak semenyenangkan berjalan-jalan di bawah bintang, dan aku tidak ingin kalian berdua kehilangan itu." Naraku mengatakannya seakan ia melakukan suatu kebaikan pada kami.

"Oh, lagi pula kami sudah hampir sampai di rumahku," ujar Kagome. "Aku baru akan menawarkan segelas sari apel pada Sessōmaru. Kalian mau menunggu kami di sana? Masih ada banyak."

Sari apel? Di rumahnya? Kagome tidak menyebut apa-apa tadi…

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku, sambil bertanya dalam hati apakah keadaan ini bisa lebih buruk lagi.

"Oh, tak usah … tak apa-apa. Kami akan ke Cecil's Diner."

"Di hari sekolah?" tanya Kagome polos.

"Oh, kami tidak akan sampai larut malam," janji Naraku, "tapi kami sebaiknya segera pergi. Nikmati sari apel kalian."

Naraku menjalankan mobilnya kembali, perlahan-lahan. Kagome mungkin akan menganggap Naraku pengemudi yang hati-hati. Nyatanya tidak begitu, meskipun Naraku sangat lihai melepaskan diri dari masalah begitu ia menabrak sesuatu. Aku ingat ketika ia mengatakan kepada ibunya bahwa seekor sapi tiba-tiba muncul di depan mobilnya dan karena itulah bumper serta bagian depan mobilnya rusak. "Kejadiannya begitu cepat, _haha-ue_ , sapi itu muncul entah dari mana. Tiba-tiba sapi itu sudah berada di depanku, dan aku tidak sempat mengerem pada waktunya." Semua orang tahu bahwa seekor sapi tidak tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, namun ibunya mempercayai ucapannya. Omong-omong, ibunya juga pernah menjadi ketua pemandu sorak.

Begitu mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Kagome berpaling padaku dan tersenyum.

"Kau punya teman-teman yang menyenangkan, Sesshōmaru."

"Tentu saja." Aku menyatakan kalimat itu dengan hati-hati.

Setelah mengantar Kagome—tidak, aku tidak mampir untuk minum sari apel—aku langsung pulang, sambil menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Sementara itu aku sudah melupakan cerita Kagome, dan yang terngiang di telingaku adalah suara tawa teman-temanku dari arah Cecil's Diner.

Lihat 'kan apa yang terjadi saat kau jadi orang baik?

— **o0o—**

Keesokan paginya semua siswa di sekolah tahu bahwa aku mengantar Kagome pulang. Hal ini menimbulkan spekulasi baru mengenai kami berdua. Kali ini malah lebih gawat daripada sebelumnya. Begitu gawatnya sehingga aku terpaksa melewatkan istirahat makan siangku di perpustakaan untuk menghindari semua itu.

Malam itu latihan dilakukan di Playhouse. Latihan terakhir sebelum pementasan pertama, dan masih banyak yang harus kami kerjakan. Sepulang sekolah, siswa laki-laki di kelas drama harus membawa semua properti panggung dari ruang kelas ke truk sewaan untuk diangkut ke Playhouse. Masalahnya adalah siswa laki-lakinya hanya aku dan Jaken, dan Jaken bukanlah orang yang indra-indranya terkoordinir dengan baik. Kami harus melewati sebuah pintu, menggotong barang berat, dan postur Hooville-nya menjadi kendala. Pada setiap saat yang kritis ketika aku betul-betul memerlukan bantuannya untuk menahan beban, ia akan tersandung debu atau seekor serangga di lantai, sehingga berat latar properti panggung itu akan ditimpakan pada jari-jariku, yang kemudian akan terjepit di kusen pintu dengan cara yang amat menyakitkan.

"S-s-sori," kata Jaken. "Sakit … ya?"

Aku menelan sederetan umpatan yang nyaris terlontar dari mulutku dan menjawab dengan sengit, "Pokoknya jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Namun, Jaken tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tersandung-sandung lagi, sama seperti halnya ia tidak mampu mencegah turunnya hujan. Pada saat kami selesai membongkar pasang semuanya, jemariku tampak seperti jemari Iwao, si tukang serabutan. Bagian terburuknya adalah, aku bahkan tidak sempat makan sebelum latihan dimulai. Memindah-mindahkan properti panggung itu telah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam, dan kami baru selesai memasangnya kembali beberapa menit sebelum yang lain tiba untuk mulai latihan. Dengan semua kejadian yang berlangsung hari itu, boleh dikatakan suasana hatiku betul-betul tidak baik.

Aku mengucapkan dialog-dialogku tanpa konsentrasi, dan Tanaka- _sensei_ tidak sekali pun mengucapkan kata _luar biasa_ sepanjang malam. Matanya menunjukkan keprihatinan, namun Kagome hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan padanya agar tidak khawatir, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu Kagome cuma ingin mempermudah keadaan tapi aku menolaknya ketika ia memintaku mengantarnya pulang.

Playhouse terletak di tengah-tengah kota, dan aku harus berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan arah rumahku untuk mengantarnya pulang. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin terlihat mengantarnya pulang lagi. Namun, Tanaka- _sensei_ kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan kami dan berkata dengan nada tegas, bahwa aku akan menemaninya dengan senang hati. "Kalian berdua bisa mengobrol tentang pementasan itu," ujarnya. "Mungkin kalian bisa berlatih bagian-bagian yang masih kaku." Tentu saja, yang dimaksud kaku di sini adalah aku.

Jadi, sekali lagi aku mengantar Kagome pulang, tapi ia pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara karena aku melangkah sedikit lebih jauh di depannya. Kedua tanganku di dalam saku, bahkan aku tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ia mengikutiku. Ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit pertama, dan aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padanya.

"Suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik, ya?" tanya Kagome akhirnya. "Kau bahkan tidak berusaha malam ini."

"Tidak ada yang luput dari perhatianmu, 'kan?" sahutku ketus tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu," usulnya. Nadanya terdengar tulus, yang membuatku jadi semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak yakin," bentakku.

"Mungkin kalau kau mau menceritakan padaku apa yang mengganjal—"

Aku tidak membiarkan Kagome menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Dengar," kataku, seraya berhenti melangkah dan berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Aku menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk menggotong-gotong properti sialan itu. Aku belum makan sejak siang, dan sekarang aku harus berjalan ekstra satu mil hanya untuk memastikan kau sampai di rumah, padahal kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kau sebetulnya tidak membutuhkanku untuk mengantar pulang."

Baru pertama kali itulah aku menaikkan volume suaraku saat berbicara dengannya. Terus terang, rasanya lumayan menyenangkan. Aku sudah memendamnya sekian lama. Kagome tampak sangat terkejut untuk menanggapi kemarahanku, dan aku terus melanjutkan.

"Satu-satunya alasanku melakukan ini adalah karena ayahmu, yang bahkan tidak menyukaiku. Semua ini betul-betul konyol. Aku berharap tidak pernah setuju untuk melakukannya."

"Kau cuma mengatakan semua ini karena kau tegang menghadapi pementasan besok—"

Aku memotong ucapannya dengan gelengan kepalaku. Sekali aku sudah mulai, kadang-kadang sulit bagiku untuk berhenti. Aku hanya mampu menghadapi sikap optimis dan keceriannya sampai di sini, dan ini bukan hari yang tepat untuk mendesakku makin jauh.

"Kau masih juga belum mengerti, ya?" tanyaku gusar. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tegang menghadapi pementasan. Aku cuma sedang tidak ingin berada di sini. Aku tidak ingin mengantarmu pulang, aku tidak ingin teman-temanku terus membicarakanku, dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Kau terus berlagak seakan kita berteman, tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin semua ini segera berakhir dan aku bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalku."

Kagome tampak sakit hati menerima luapan kemarahanku, dan sejujurnya, aku tidak dapat menyalahkannya.

"Aku mengerti," cuma itu yang dikatakannya. Aku menunggunya balas membentak, membela dirinya, atau mencari masalah baru, namun ia tidak melakukannya. Kagome cuma menunduk. Kurasa sebagian dari dirinya ingin menangis, namun ia tidak melakukannya, dan akhirnya aku meneruskan langkahku, meninggalkannya berdiri di tempatnya. Namun tak lama setelah itu aku mendengar ia juga mulai bergerak. Ia berada dalam jarak lima meter di belakangku sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, dan ia tidak berusaha berbicara padaku lagi sampai ia akan melangkah ke jalan masuk rumahnya. Aku sudah mulai berjalan menjauh ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang, Sesshōmaru," serunya.

Hatiku menciut begitu mendengar ucapannya. Bahkan di saat aku bersikap kejam terhadapnya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang paling menyakitkan, ia masih bisa menemukan alasan untuk berterima kasih padaku. Kagome memang gadis semacam itu, dan kurasa aku benar-benar membencinya karena alasan tersebut.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku membenci diriku sendiri karena alasan itu.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 16 Oktober 2017


	9. Chapter 8

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

CUACA di malam pementasan itu sejuk dan segar, langitnya terang tanpa segumpal awan pun. Kami harus tiba satu jam lebih awal, dan sepanjang hari aku merasa tidak enak karena caraku berbicara pada Kagome di malam sebelumnya. Kagome tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa kecuali bersikap baik padaku, dan aku tahu bahwa aku memang bersikap tolol. Aku melihatnya di lorong sekolah sewaktu pergantian mata pelajaran, dan aku berniat menghampirinya untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kukatakan, namun Kagome menghilang di antara orang banyak sebelum aku sempat menghampirinya.

Ia sudah ada di Playhouse sewaktu aku sampai di sana. Aku melihatnya berbicara dengan Tanaka- _sensei_ dan Akihiro di sisi dekat layar panggung. Semua tampak sedang bergerak, berusaha meredakan ketegangan, namun Kagome kelihatan begitu letih. Ia belum mengenakan kostumnya—ia akan memakai gaun putih yang menjuntai untuk memberikan kesan seperti malaikat—dan ia masih mengenakan sweter yang sama yang dikenakannya di sekolah tadi. Meskipun aku merasa cemas menanggapi reaksinya, aku tetap menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hai, Kagome," tegurku. "Halo, Pendeta … Tanaka- _sensei_."

Kagome menoleh ke arahku.

"Halo, Sesshōmaru," sahutnya perlahan. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia masih belum melupakan peristiwa malam sebelumnya, karena ia tidak tersenyum padaku sebagaimana yang biasa ia lakukan begitu melihatku. Aku bertanya apakah aku bisa berbicara dengannya berdua, lalu kami meminta diri. Aku bisa melihat Akihiro dan Tanaka- _sensei_ mengawasi kami saat kami menjauh dari jarak pendengaran mereka.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke arah panggung dengan gelisah.

"Maafkan aku atas segala perkataanku padamu tadi malam," ujarku memulai. "Aku tahu bahwa semua itu mungkin melukai perasaanmu, dan aku salah karena telah mengatakannya."

Ia menatapku, seakan bertanya-tanya apakah ia dapat mempercayai ucapanku.

"Kau serius mengenai ucapanmu tadi malam?" tanya Kagome akhirnya.

"Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik, itu saja. Emosiku kadang-kadang meledak begitu saja." Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak secara langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku mengerti," sahutnya. Nadanya saat mengatakan itu persis seperti pada malam sebelumnya, kemudian ia berpaling ke arah kursi-kursi penonton yang masih kosong. Ekspresi sedih di matanya kembali tampak.

"Dengar," ujarku, sambil meraih tangannya. "Aku berjanji akan menebus kesalahanku." Jangan tanya padaku mengapa aku mengatakannya—rasanya itulah yang harus kulakukan pada saat itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Kagome mulai tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya, sambil berpaling ke arahku.

"Kagome?"

Kagome menoleh. "Ya, Tanaka- _sensei_?"

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau bersiap-siap." Tanaka- _sensei_ menggerakkan tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Kagome kepadaku.

"Aku tahu."

" _Break a leg_ —Patahkan kaki/Semoga sukses," ujarku. Mengucapkan sukses sebelum pementasan dianggap membawa sial. Karena itulah semua orang akan mengatakan " _break a leg_ ".

Aku melepaskan tangannya. "Untuk kita berdua. Janji."

— **o0o—**

Setelah itu kami harus bersiap-siap, dan kami terpaksa berpisah. Aku menuju ke arah ruang ganti pakaian laki-laki. Gedung Playhouse memang lumayan lengkap, mempertimbangkan lokasinya di Beaufort, dengan ruang ganti terpisah yang membuat kami merasa seakan jadi aktor-aktor profesional, bukan sekadar anak-anak sekolah.

Kostumku, yang disimpan di Playhouse, sudah tersedia di dalam ruang ganti itu. Sebelumnya, semasa latihan, mereka mengukur tubuh kami agar bisa dilakukan perubahan, dan aku sedang berpakaian saat Naraku masuk tanpa diundang. Jaken masih ada di situ, mengenakan kostum gelandangan bisunya, dan ia tampak ketakutan saat melihat Naraku. Sedikitnya sekali seminggu Naraku biasa menerornya, sehingga Jaken berusaha keluar secepat mungkin, sambil menaikkan celana kostumnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Naraku tidak memedulikannya dan langsung duduk di atas meja rias, persis di muka cermin.

"Jadi," kata Naraku sambil memperlihatkan senyum nakal, "apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?"

Aku menatapnya heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Mengenai pementasan itu, tolol. Akan kau kacaukan dialogmu atau apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau akan menabrak properti-properti panggung itu?" Semua orang tahu tentang properti panggung.

"Aku tidak punya rencana seperti itu," sahutku tak acuh.

"Maksudmu kau melakukan ini sebagaimana mestinya?"

Aku mengangguk. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku untuk mengacaukannya.

Naraku menatapku selama beberapa saat, seakan sedang melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kurasa kau sekarang sudah dewasa, Sesshōmaru," kata Naraku akhirnya. Berhubung Naraku yang mengatakannya, aku tidak yakin apakah itu dimaksudkannya sebagai pujian.

Meskipun demikian, aku tahu bahwa ia benar.

— **o0o—**

Di dalam drama itu, Katsuo Matsuda tercengang saat melihat malaikat untuk pertama kalinya, yang kemudian menjadi alasan mengapa Katsuo mau ikut membantu malaikat itu menebarkan suasana Natal di antara mereka yang kurang beruntung. Kata-kata pertama yang terucap dari mulut Katsuo adalah, "Kau cantik sekali," dan aku seharusnya mengucapkan kalimat itu seakan keluar dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Itulah saat paling menentukan dari seluruh pertunjukan itu, dan mempengaruhi semua yang terjadi setelahnya.

Namun masalahnya, sampai sejauh ini aku belum berhasil menghayatinya. Memang aku bisa mengucapkannya dengan baik, tapi tidak terdengar begitu meyakinkan, mengingat kemungkinan bahwa aku mengucapkannya sebagaimana yang dilakukan oleh semua orang saat berhadapan dengan Kagome, kecuali Akihiro. Ini merupakan satu-satunya adengan yang tidak pernah dikomentari Tanaka- _sensei_ dengan ucapan _luar biasa_ , karena itu aku merasa tegang. Aku terus berusaha membayangkan orang lain sebagai malaikatnya agar aku dapat mengucapkan kalimat itu sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi, hal itu selalu terlupakan karena begitu banyak hal yang harus kuperhatikan.

Kagome masih berada di ruang ganti saat layar akhirnya dibuka. Aku tidak melihat Kagome tapi itu bukan masalah. Adegan-adegan pertama memang belum menampilkan dirinya—intinya lebih tentang hubungan antara Katsuo Matsuda dengan putrinya.

Aku tidak merasa terlalu tegang saat menjejakkan kakiku di panggung, karena aku sudah sering latihan, namun kenyataannya berbeda saat waktunya tiba. Gedung Playhouse itu betul-betul penuh, dan seperti yang diprediksi Tanaka- _sensei_ , mereka terpaksa menambahkan dua baris kursi tambahan di deret paling belakang. Biasanya tempat itu cukup untuk empat ratus orang, tapi dengan adanya kursi-kursi tambahan itu sedikitnya lima puluh orang lagi bisa duduk. Selain itu, masih banyak yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding, berdesak-desakan seperti ikan sarden.

Begitu aku muncul di panggung, semua penonton langsung diam. Aku melihat sebagian besar penonton adalah wanita tua yang sudah beruban, yang biasanya bermain _bingo_ dan minum Bloody Mary saat makan siang, meskipun aku bisa melihat Naraku dan semua temanku di deretan belakang. Rasanya menegangkan, kalau kau mengerti maksudku, berdiri di hadapan mereka semua sementara semua orang menungguku mengatakan sesuatu.

Karena itu aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mencurahkan seluruh konsentrasiku saat melakukan adegan-adegan awal dalam pertunjukan itu. Omong-omong, Rin, si cantik bermata satu, bermain sebagai putriku, karena ia memiliki postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang kecil, dan kami menampilkan adegan sebagaimana yang sudah kami latih sebelumnya. Kami sama-sama tidak mengacaukan dialog meskipun akting kami tidak spektakuler. Di saat layar diturunkan untuk menampilkan babak kedua, kami harus buru-buru mengganti latar dan properti panggung. Kali ini semua turun tangan, dan jari-jariku selamat karena aku berusaha keras menghindari Jaken.

Aku masih juga belum melihat Kagome—kurasa ia dibebastugaskan dari memindah-mindahkan latar karena kostumnya terbuat dari bahan tipis dan mungkin akan robek kalau sampai tersangkut paku—tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan Kagome karena berbagai hal yang harus aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba, layar dibuka lagi dan aku kembali berada di dalam dunia Akihiro Higurashi, berjalan melewati berbagai etalase toko mencari kotak musik yang didambakan oleh putriku untuk Hari Natal.

Aku membelakangi arah Kagome masuk, namun aku mendengar para penonton serentak menarik napas begitu ia muncul di panggung. Tadinya aku menganggap bahwa suasananya sunyi, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Pada saat itu, melalui sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Akihiro berdiri di sisi panggung dengan rahang bergetar. Aku bersiap-siap untuk berbalik, dan setelah itu aku akhirnya melihat apa yang diperhatikan semua orang.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenal Kagome, rambutnya yang berwarna seperti madu tidak disanggul, melainkan dibiarkan tergerai lepas. Lebih panjang daripada yang pernah kubayangkan, dan tergerai sampai di bawah tulang belikatnya. Rambutnya juga diberi _glitter_ , sehingga memantulkan sinar lampu panggung dan menjadikannya tampak seperti lingkaran halo dari kristal. Dalam gaun putihnya yang menjuntai dan secara khusus dijahit untuknya, penampilan Kagome sungguh-sungguh memesona. Ia sama sekali tidak tampak seperti gadis yang kukenal sejak anak-anak, atau gadis yang belakangan ini mulai kukenal lebih akrab. Ia juga memakai sedikit _make up_ —tidak banyak, cukup untuk memberi aksen pada kelembutan garis-garis wajahnya. Ia sedang tersenyum, seakan menyembunyikan rahasia di dalam hatinya, sesuai dengan peran yang harus ditampilkannya.

Ia betul-betul tampak seperti malaikat.

Aku tahu bahwa mulutku menganga sedikit, dan aku cuma bisa berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya sekian lama, terenyak dalam keheningan, sampai tiba-tiba aku teringat ada kalimat yang harus kuucapkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian perlahan-lahan aku mengucapkannya.

"Kau cantik sekali," kataku padanya. Kurasa semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu, mulai dari wanita beruban yang duduk di depan sampai teman-temanku di deretan paling belakang, tahu bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku berhasil menjiwai kalimat itu.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 17 Oktober 2017


	10. Chapter 9

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

MENGATAKAN bahwa pertunjukan itu sukses besar sebetulnya sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Para penonton tertawa dan menangis, dan itu memang yang diharapkan dari mereka. Namun suasananya benar-benar istimewa berkat kehadiran Kagome —dan aku merasa para pemain lain juga sama terkejutnya seperti aku melihat penampilannya. Mereka semua menampakkan reaksi yang sama seperti aku ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Hal itu membuat seluruh pertunjukan semakin mantap di saat mereka memainkan perang masing-masing. Kami menyelesaikan pertunjukan pertama tanpa satu kendala pun, dan pada malam berikutnya malah lebih banyak lagi penonton yang datang. Bahkan Naraku menghampiriku seusai pertunjukan untuk memberi selamat padaku, yang merupakan kejutan setelah apa yang dikatakannya padaku sebelumnya.

"Kalian berdua bermain bagus," kata Naraku apa adanya. "Aku bangga padamu, sobat."

Sementara ia mengatakan itu, Tanaka- _sensei_ menyerukan, "Luar biasa!" kepada semua orang yang mau mendengar atau yang kebetulan lewat. Ia mengatakannya berulang-ulang, sampai kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku setelah aku berbaring di tempat tidurku malam itu. Aku mencari Kagome setelah layar diturunkan untuk terakhir kali, dan melihatnya di pojok bersama ayahnya. Akihiro tampak berlinang air mata—baru pertama kali itulah aku melihatnya menangis—Kagome berada dalam pelukannya, dan mereka berangkulan selama beberapa saat. Akihiro membelai-belai rambut putrinya sambil berbisik, "Malaikatku," sementara Kagome memejamkan matanya. Aku bahkan merasa tenggorokanku tercekat.

Aku menyadari bahwa melakukan "sesuatu yang benar" sebetulnya bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Setelah mereka akhirnya saling melepaskan pelukan, dengan bangga Akihiro mengingatkan Kagome untuk menemui para pemain lainnya. Kagome juga memperoleh banyak ucapan selamat dari semua yang berada di belakang layar. Kagome tahu ia telah bermain dengan baik, namun ia masih terus mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebetulnya perlu diributkan. Seperti biasa wajahnya menampakkan keceriaan, tapi dengan penampilannya yang begitu cantik, kesannya menjadi berbeda. Aku berdiri di belakang, membiarkan dirinya menikmati momen itu. Aku bahkan harus mengakui bahwa ada bagian dari diriku yang merasa seperti si tua Akihiro. Mau tidak mau aku merasa bahagia melihat Kagome, dan juga bangga. Ketika akhirnya ia melihatku berdiri sendirian, Kagome meminta diri lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sesshōmaru, atas apa yang telah kaulakukan. Kau membuat ayahku bahagia sekali."

"Sama-sama," sahutku tulus.

Anehnya adalah, ketika ia mengatakan itu, aku menyadari bahwa ia akan pulang ke rumahnya diantar Akihiro. Untuk sekali ini aku berharap bisa punya kesempatan untuk menemaninya pulang berjalan kaki.

Hari Senin berikutnya merupakan minggu terakhir kami di sekolah sebelum Liburan Natal, dan semua kelas akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Selain itu, aku harus menyelesaikan formulir pendaftaranku untuk masuk UNC, yang selama ini tertunda gara-gara semua latihan itu. Aku sudah berencana untuk belajar keras minggu itu, kemudian membereskan tugasku untuk pendaftaran UNC pada malam hari sebelum aku tidur. Meskipun demikian, mau tidak mau aku terus teringat pada Kagome .

Transformasi yang terjadi pada diri Kagome saat pementasan itu sangat menakjubkan, dan aku menganggap hal itu menandakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berpikiran seperti itu, namun itulah yang terjadi. Aku jadi tercengang ketika ia muncul pada pagi pertama itu dengan penampilannya yang lama: sweter cokelat, rambut disanggul ke atas, rok kotak-kotak, dan seterusnya.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, mau tidak mau aku merasa kasihan padanya. Ia baru saja dianggap normal—bahkan istimewa—selama akhir pekan, atau setidaknya memberi kesan semacam itu, tapi entah mengapa Kagome membiarkan momen itu berlalu begitu saja. Oh, orang-orang memang jadi lebih ramah padanya, dan mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah berbicara padanya juga ikut memuji penampilannya. Namun, aku bisa langsung melihat bahwa semua ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya. Sikap yang sudah terbentuk sejak masa kanak-kanak memang sulit diubah, dan sebagian dari diriku bertanya-tanya apakah situasinya bisa lebih buruk lagi bagi Kagome setelah ini. Kini setelah semua orang tahu bahwa ia dapat tampil normal, mereka mungkin akan bersikap lebih kejam lagi.

Ingin rasanya aku menyatakan pendapatku padanya, sungguh, namun aku berencana untuk melakukannya setelah minggu itu berakhir. Tidak hanya karena banyak yang masih harus kukerjakan, tapi aku juga ingin punya sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengatakannya pada Kagome. Sejujurnya, aku masih agak merasa bersalah atas segala yang pernah kukatakan padanya sewaktu mengantarnya pulang terakhir kali, dan itu bukan hanya karena pementasan berlangsung sukses. Rasa bersalah ini muncul lebih dikarenakan oleh kenyataan bahwa selama kami saling mengenal, Kagome selalu bersikap baik, dan aku tahu bahwa akulah yang bersalah.

Sejujurnya, kupikir ia tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Aku tahu Kagome bisa melihatku berkumpul bersama teman-temanku saat istirahat makan siang sementara ia duduk sendirian, membaca Alkitab, namun tidak pernah sekali pun ia menghampiri kami. Tetapi, saat aku akan meninggalkan sekolah pada hari itu, aku mendengar suaranya di belakangku, menanyakan apakah aku tidak keberatan menemaninya pulang. Meskipun aku merasa belum siap untuk menyatakan pendapatku padanya, aku bersedia menemaninya. Demi masa lalu, kupikir.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kagome langsung menuju pokok pembicaraannya.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan sewaktu terakhir kalikau mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, sambil berharap ia tidak mengungkit-ungkit itu lagi.

"Kau berjanji untuk menebusnya," ujar Kagome .

Untuk sesaat aku bingung. Aku merasa sudah menebus kesalahanku dengan penampilanku dalam pementasan itu. Kagome melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang bisa kau lakukan," lanjutnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk memotong, "dan inilah yang terlintas dalam benakku."

Ia bertanya apakah aku keberatan membantunya mengumpulkan botol-botol acar dan kaleng kopi yang sudah ia sebar di berbagai tempat usaha di seluruh pelosok kota sejak awal tahun. Ia meletakkannya di atas gerai penjualan, biasanya dekat kasir, supaya orang-orang dapat memasukkan uang receh ke dalamnya. Uangnya nanti disumbangkan untuk panti asuhan. Kagome tidak pernah mau meminta uang secara langsung untuk beramal, ia ingin mereka memberikannya secara sukarela. Menurut pendapatnya, itu adalah hal yang harus dilakukan oleh umat Kristen.

Seingatku aku pernah melihat berbagai wadah itu di tempat-tempat seperti Cecil's Diner dan Crown Theater. Aku dan teman-temanku biasa memasukkan penjepit kertas dan logam-logam kecil ke dalam wadah-wadah itu di saat si kasir tidak melihat, mengingat suaranya mirip seperti koin yang dijatuhkan ke dalamnya. Sesudah itu kami akan cekikikan sendiri membayangkan reaksi Kagome. Kami sering membuat lelucon tentang bagaimana ia akan membuka salah satu kalengnya, dengan harapan akan menemukan jumlah yang membesarkan hati karena beratnya kaleng itu. Tapi, saat mengeluarkan isi kalengnya ia tidak akan menemukan apa-apa selain logam dan penjepit kertas. Kadang-kadang, saat kau teringat berbagai hal yang pernah kau lakukan, hatimu akan menciut, dan itulah persisnya yang terjadi padaku di saat itu.

Kagome melihat ekspresi di wajahku.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," ujarnya, jelas-jelas tampak kecewa. "Aku cuma berpikir, karena Natal sudah dekat dan aku tidak punya mobil, aku tidak akan sempat mengumpulkan semua …"

"Tidak," ujarku, memotong pembicaraannya. "Aku akan melakukannya. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu sibuk."

— **o0o—**

Jadi itulah yang kulakukan mulai hari Rabu itu, meskipun aku masih harus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian dan menyelesaikan formulir pendaftaranku. Kagome telah memberikan padaku daftar tempat ia meletakkan wadah-wadahnya, dan dengan meminjam mobil ibuku, aku memulai dari pelosok kota yang paling jauh pada keesokan harinya. Ia telah menyebar sekitar enam puluh wadah, dan aku memperhitungkan bahwa aku hanya akan membutuhkan satu hari untuk mengumpulkan semua wadah itu. Dibandingkan dengan menyebarkannya, mengumpulkannya kembali akan menjadi pekerjaan mudah. Kagome sudah menghabiskan hampir enam minggu untuk itu karena pertama-tama ia harus mencari enam puluh botol dan kaleng, dan kemudian ia hanya dapat menempatkan dua atau tiga buah sehari mengingat bahwa ia tidak memiliki mobil dan hanya dapat membawa sebanyak itu dalam sekali jalan. Ketika aku memulai, aku merasa agak lucu karena harus mengumpulkan wadah-wadah itu, mengingat itu adalah proyek Kagome. Namun, aku terus mengingatkan diriku bahwa Kagome-lah yang telah meminta tolong padaku.

Aku mampir dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, untuk mengumpulkan wadah-wadah itu, dan menjelang akhir hari yang pertama aku menyadari bahwa aku akan membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari yang aku perkirakan. Aku baru berhasil mengumpulkan sekitar dua puluh wadah atau lebih, karena aku telah melupakan satu fakta yang sederhana dari kehidupan di Beaufort. Di kota kecil seperti ini, sulit rasanya untuk hanya sekadar masuk sebentar dan mengambil sebuah wadah tanpa berbincang-bincang dulu dengan pemilik tempat atau menyapa seseorang yang mungkin kaukenal. Memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Karena itulah aku terpaksa duduk di suatu tempat sementara seseorang akan mengajak bicara tentang ikan _marlin_ yang berhasil ditangkapnya pada musim gugur lalu, atau mereka akan menanyakan padaku mengenai sekolahku dan menyinggung bahwa mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk memindahkan beberapa dus di belakang, atau mungkin mereka menginginkan pendapatku apakah sebaiknya mereka menggeser rak majalan ke sisi lain di toko mereka. Kagome, setahuku, sangat hebat menghadapi hal semacam ini, dan aku mencoba untuk berlaku seperti yang kupikir akan dilakukan Kagome. Bagaimanapun ini adalah proyeknya.

Untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku tidak berhenti untuk memeriksa hasil yang aku peroleh selama berada dalam perjalanan. Aku cuma menaruh botol demi botol atau kaleng itu dalam suatu tumpukan. Menjelang akhir hari pertama semua uang receh itu terkumpul dalam dua buah botol besar, yang aku bawa naik ke kamarku. Aku melihat beberapa lembaran uang kertas melalui kacanya—tidak terlalu banyak—namun aku tidak merasa terlalu berkecil hati sampai aku menuang isinya ke atas lantai dan melihat bahwa uang receh itu hanya terdiri dari pecahan satu sen. Meskipun jumlah logam dan penjepit kertasnya tidak sebanyak yang tadinya kuperkirakan, aku tetap saja kecewa setelah menghitung jumlah uang itu. Jumlahnya $20,32. Bahkan di tahun 1958 itu tidak banyak, terutama kalau harus dibagi di antara tiga puluh anak.

Namun, aku belum merasa putus asa. Menyadari kemungkinan terjadinya kesalahan, aku berangkat lagi pada hari berikutnya, mengangkut sekitar beberapa puluh dus karton, dan mengobrol dengan sekitar dua puluh pengusaha lainnya sambil mengumpulkan wadah-wadah yang ada. Hasilnya: $23,89.

Hari ketiga ternyata lebih menyedihkan lagi. Setelah menghitung uangnya, bahkan aku tidak dapat mempercayainya. Ternyata hanya $11,52. Asalnya dari tempat-tempat di sekitar tepi pantai, tempat para turis dan remaja sering berkumpul. Kami memang benar-benar luar biasa, pikirku dalam hati.

Melihat betapa sedikitnya yang terkumpul secara keseluruhan—$55,73—aku merasa tidak enak, terutama karena wadah-wadah itu sudah ada di sana selama hampir sepanjang tahun dan aku sendiri sudah melihatnya. Malam itu seharusnya aku menelepon Kagome untuk memberitahunya jumlah uang yang berhasil kukumpulkan, namun aku merasa tidak dapat melakukannya. Ia sudah mengatakan padaku betapa inginnya ia berbuat sesuatu yang istimewa tahun ini, dan ini tidak akan terwujud—bahkan aku mengetahui itu. Oleh karena itu, aku berbohong padanya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menghitung jumlah uang yang terkumpul sampai kami berdua dapat melakukannya bersama, karena ini adalah proyeknya, bukan proyekku. Rasanya begitu mengecilkan hati. Aku berjanji untuk mengantarkan uang itu pada sore berikutnya, setelah pulang sekolah. Besok tanggal 21 Desember, hari yang terpendek dalam tahun itu. Hari Natal tinggal empat hari lagi.

— **o0o—**

"Sesshōmaru," kata Kagome setelah menghitung jumlahnya, "ini benar-benar mukjizat!"

"Berapa jumlahnya?" tanyaku. Aku tahu persis berapa jumlahnya.

"Hampir dua ratus lima puluh tujuh dolar!" Nadanya begitu antusias saat menengadahkan wajahnya ke arahku. Karena Akihiro ada di rumah, aku diperbolehkan berada di ruang tamu, dan di sanalah Kagome menghitung uangnya. Semuanya tersusun dalam tumpukan-tumpukan kecil yang rapi di seluruh permukaan lantai, hampir seluruhnya terdiri atas kepingan dua puluh lima sen dan sepuluh sen. Akihiro sedang duduk di meja dapur, menyusun khotbahnya, dan bahkan Akihiro ikut menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kagome .

"Menurutmu itu cukup?" tanyaku polos.

Air matanya berlinang di pipinya saat ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seputar ruangan itu, seakan masih belum mempercayai apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Bahkan setelah pementasan itu, Kagome belum pernah tampak sebahagia ini. Ia menatap aku lekat-lekat.

"Ini … benar-benar luar biasa," ujarnya, sambil tersenyum. Nadanya lebih emosional daripada biasanya. "Tahun lalu, aku cuma berhasil mengumpulkan tujuh puluh dolar."

"Aku senang hasil tahun ini lebih baik," ujarku dengan tenggorokan yang tercekat. "Kalau kau tidak menyebar wadah-wadahmu lebih awal tahun ini, kau mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan sebanyak itu."

Aku tahu bahwa ucapanku tidak benar, namun aku tidak peduli. Untuk sekali ini, aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Aku tidak membantu Kagome memilihkan mainan-mainan itu—kurasa ia lebih tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh anak-anak itu—namun ia tetap memintaku ikut bersamanya ke panti asuhan itu pada Malam Natal agar aku juga bisa ada di sana sewaktu anak-anak itu membuka hadiah-hadiah mereka. "Ayolah, Sesshōmaru," bujuknya ketika itu, dan melihat Kagome begitu antusias, aku merasa tidak tega untuk mengecewakannya.

Tiga hari kemudian, saat ayah dan ibuku sedang menghadiri pesta di rumah wali kota, aku mengenakan jas bercorak _houndstooth_ dan dasiku yang terbaik lalu berjalan menuju mobil ibuku dengan mengepit hadiah untuk Kagome. Aku telah menghabiskan sisa uangku untuk membelikannya sweter yang bagus, karena hanya itulah yang terpikir olehku. Kagome memang bukan tipe yang mudah untuk dibelikan sesuatu.

Aku seharusnya berada di panti asuhan itu pada pukul 19.00, namun jembatan di dekat dermaga Morehead City sedang diangkat, dan aku harus menunggu sampai kapal pengangkut barang perlahan-lahan lewat di bawahnya. Akibatnya, aku tiba terlambat beberapa menit. Pintu depannya sudah dikunci saat itu, dan aku terpaksa menggedornya sampai Totosai- _sama_ akhirnya mendengar gedoranku. Ia mencari-cari kunci yang tepat di antara rencengannya, dan tak lama setelah itu membuka pintunya. Aku masuk sambil menepuk-nepuk lenganku untuk mengusir dingin.

"Ah … kau sudah datang," tegurnya senang. "Kami sedang menantimu. Ayo, mari kita ke tempat mereka berkumpul."

Ia mengajakku melewati lorong menuju ruang rekreasi, ke tempat yang sama yang pernah kumasuki sebelumnya. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napasku dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk.

Suasananya ternyata lebih baik daripada yang tadinya kubayangkan.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu aku melihat sebuah pohon yang besar, didekorasi dengan kertas mengilap dan lampu-lampu berwarna serta ratusan ornamen buatan tangan. Di bawah pohon, tersebar ke seluruh penjuru, tampak hadiah-hadiah yang dibungkus dalam berbagai ukuran dan bentuk. Tumpukannya tinggi, dan anak-anak itu sedang duduk di lantai, berdekatan membentuk setengah lingkaran yang besar. Mereka mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka—yang laki-laki memakai celana panjang biru laut dan kemeja putih berkerah, sementara yang perempuan memakai rok biru laut dan blus putih berlengan panjang. Mereka semua tampak seperti habis didandani untuk menyambut peristiwa besar ini, dan hampir semua anak laki-laki rambutnya baru dicukur.

Di atas meja di dekat pintu, terdapat sebuah wadah berisi minuman dan piring-piring dengan kue yang dibentuk seperti pohon Natal dan dihiasi dengan gula berwarna hijau. Aku bisa melihat beberapa orang dewasa yang duduk di antara anak-anak; beberapa anak yang lebih kecil duduk di atas pangkuan anak-anak yang lebih dewasa, wajah-wajah mereka penuh dengan antisipasi sementara mereka mendengar lagu _Twas the Night Before Christmas_.

Namun, aku tidak melihat Kagome, setidaknya aku tidak langsung melihatnya. Aku mendengar suaranya lebih dulu. Ia sedang membacakan sebuah cerita, dan akhirnya aku melihatnya. Ia sedang duduk di lantai di depan pohon Natal dengan kaki terlipat.

Di luar dugaanku, aku melihat rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai, persis seperti malam pementasan itu. Dan ia tidak mengenakan sweter cokelat tuanya, melainkan sweter merah berleher V yang entah bagaimana memberi aksen pada warna matanya yang biru muda. Bahkan tanpa _glitter_ di rambutnya atau gaunnya yang putih panjang menjuntai, ia tampak memesona. Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas, dan dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Totosai- _sama_ tersenyum ke arahku. Aku mengembuskan napas dan tersenyum, sambil berusaha memulihkan kendali diriku.

Kagome hanya berhenti sebentar untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihatku berdiri di ambang pintu, kemudian kembali membaca untuk anak-anak itu. Cerita yang dibacakannya baru selesai beberapa menit kemudian, setelah itu ia berdiri dan merapikan roknya lalu berjalan mengitari anak-anak itu untuk menghampiriku. Aku tetap berdiri di tempatku karena tidak tahu harus melangkah ke mana.

Sementara itu diam-diam Totosai- _sama_ menyelinap pergi.

"Maaf, kami mulai tanpa menunggumu," ujar Kagome ketika ia akhirnya tiba di dekatku, "tapi anak-anak itu sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"Tak apa-apa," sahutku, sambil tersenyum, mengagumi penampilannya.

"Aku senang sekali kau bisa datang."

"Aku juga."

Kagome tersenyum dan meraih tanganku untuk membimbingku. "Ayo, ikut," ajaknya. "Bantu aku membagikan hadiah-hadiah ini."

Kami melewatkan satu jam berikutnya dengan membagikan hadiah-hadiah, dan kami mengawasi sementara anak-anak itu membuka hadiah mereka satu per satu. Kagome telah menjelajahi seluruh penjuru kota untuk berbelanja, memilih beberapa hadiah untuk setiap anak, hadiah-hadiah pribadi yang belum pernah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya. Namun, hadiah-hadiah yang dibeli Kagome bukan satu-satunya yang diterima anak-anak itu—pihak panti asuhan maupun mereka yang bekerja di sana juga membelikan sesuatu untuk mereka. Kertas-kertas kado dilemparkan ke sana kemari dalam suasana yang semakin riang, pekikan-pekikan kegembiraan terdengar di mana-mana. Bagiku, paling tidak, anak-anak itu telah menerima sesuatu yang jauh melebihi yang mereka harapkan, dan mereka berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kagome.

Pada saat suasana gempita itu akhirnya mereda dan hadiah untuk semua anak sudah dibuka, suasananya mulai menjadi lebih tenang. Ruangan itu dirapikan oleh Totosai- _sama_ dan seorang wanita yang belum pernah kulihat, dan beberapa anak yang lebih kecil mulai tertidur di bawah pohon. Beberapa anak yang lebih besar sudah kembali ke kamar tanpa lupa membawa hadiah mereka, dan mereka telah meredupkan penerangan saat berjalan ke luar. Lampu-lampu pohon Natal tampak bersinar indah sementara lagu _Silent Night_ melantun pelan dari sebuah gramofon. Aku masih duduk di lantai dekat Kagome, yang sedang memangku seorang gadis kecil yang tertidur. Karena suasana yang riuh tadi, kami belum sempat mengobrol, bukan berarti kami mempermasalahkan keriuhan itu. Kami berdua memandangi lampu-lampu pohon Natal, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kagome. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu, namun tatapannya terkesan begitu lembut. Kurasa—tidak, _aku yakin_ —Kagome merasa senang melihat hasil malam ini, dan jauh di lubuk hatiku aku juga merasa senang. Sampai sekarang itu merupakan Malam Natal terbaik yang pernah kualami.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Dengan cahaya lampu yang menyinari wajahnya, ia tampak sama cantiknya dengan setiap orang yang pernah kulihat.

"Aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu," kataku akhirnya. "Membelikan hadiah, maksudku." Aku berbicara pelan agar tidak membangunkan gadis kecil yang tidur di pangkuannya, dan kuharap itu bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan dalam suaraku.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon itu ke wajahku, sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak perlu membelikanku sesuatu." Ia juga merendahkan suaranya, dan suaranya terdengar seperti musik di telingaku.

"Aku tahu," sahutku, "tapi aku mau." Aku telah menyisihkan hadiah itu di satu sisi, dan menyerahkan bingkisan yang sudah dibungkus kertas kado itu padanya.

"Bisakah kau membukanya untukku? Tanganku sedang sedikit penuh saat ini." Ia menatap si gadis kecil, kemudian menatap kembali ke arahku.

"Kau tidak perlu membukanya sekarang, kalau kau sedang tidak bisa," ujarku, sambil mengangkat bahu, "sebetulnya isinya tidak seberapa."

"Jangan begitu," ujarnya. "Aku hanya ingin membukanya di hadapanmu."

Untuk menjernihkan pikiranku, aku menatap hadiah itu, dan mulai membukanya, dengan menarik selotipnya sedemikian rupa agar tidak menimbulkan banyak suara, kemudian melepaskan kertas kadonya dan sampai pada dusnya. Setelah menyisihkan kertas pembungkusnya, aku mengangkat tutup dus itu dan mengeluarkan sweternya, yang aku angkat untuk diperlihatkan kepadanya. Warnanya cokelat, seperti yang biasa dipakainya. Namun kupikir Kagome membutuhkan sweter baru.

Dibandingkan dengan kegembiraan yang baru kusaksikan sebelumnya, aku tidak mengharapkan reaksi berlebihan.

"Lihat, cuma ini. Aku sudah bilang tadi isinya tidak seberapa," ujarku. Aku berharap ia tidak kecewa menerimanya.

"Bagus sekali, Sesshōmaru," ujarnya tulus. "Aku akan memakainya saat bertemu denganmu lagi. Terima kasih."

Kami duduk diam selama beberapa saat, dan aku kembali memandangi lampu-lampu di pohon Natal.

"Aku juga membawa sesuatu untukmu," bisik Kagome akhirnya. Ia melayangkan pandangan ke arah pohon, dan aku mengikuti pandangannya. Hadiahnya masih tergeletak di bawah pohon, agak tersembunyi di balik batang pohon itu, dan aku meraihnya. Bentuknya persegi, lentur, dan agak berat. Aku meletakkannya di atas pangkuanku dan membiarkannya di sana tanpa berusaha untuk membukanya.

"Bukalah," ujarnya, sambil menatapku.

"Kau tidak bisa memberikan ini kepadaku," ujarku dengan napas terkecat. Aku sudah tahu apa isinya, dan aku tidak mempercayai apa yang telah dilakukan Kagome. Tanganku mulai bergetar.

" _Please_ ," ujarnya padaku dalam suara yang teramat lembut, "bukalah. Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

Dengan ragu aku membuka bungkusnya perlahan-lahan. Ketika kertas kadonya akhirnya lepas, aku memegang hadiah itu dengan hati-hati, takut merusaknya. Aku menatapnya, dengan penuh emosi, dan perlahan-lahan tanganku mengusap bagian atasnya, menelusuri sampul kulitnya yang sudah mulai usang sementara air mataku mulai mengambang. Kagome mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas tanganku. Rasanya hangat dan lembut.

Aku melirik ke arahnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kagome telah memberikan Alkitab-nya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih atas apa yang telah kau lakukan," bisiknya padaku. "Ini merupakan Natal terbaik yang pernah kualami."

Aku berpaling tanpa menjawab dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arah aku meletakkan gelasku sebelumnya. Lagu _Silent Night_ masih terdengar, musiknya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Aku meneguk minumanku, sambil mencoba meredakan rasa kering yang tiba-tiba terasa di tenggorokanku. Ketika aku minum, saat-saat yang kuhabiskan bersama Kagome kembali melintas dalam benakku. Aku teringat pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu dan apa yang telah ia lakukan untukku pada malam itu. Aku teringat pertunjukan itu dan betapa cantik penampilannya ketika itu. Aku teringat saat-saat aku mengantarnya pulang dan bagaimana aku membantunya mengumpulkan botol dan kaleng-kaleng yang diisi kepingan uang receh untuk panti asuhan itu.

Saat semua bayangan ini melintas dalam benakku, aku tiba-tiba terenyak. Aku menatap Kagome, kemudian ke arah langit-langit dan seisi ruangan itu, sambil mencoba menguasai emosiku sebaik mungkin, dan setelah itu aku kembali menatap Kagome. Ia sedang tersenyum padaku dan aku membalas senyumnya. Pada saat itu aku cuma bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana aku bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis seperti Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 18 Oktober 2017


	11. Chapter 10

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

AKU mengantar Kagome pulang dari panti asuhan malam itu. Mulanya aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan melakukan kebiasaan lama dengan pura-pura menguap dan meletakkan tanganku di pundaknya, tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kagome terhadapku. Memang, ia telah memberikan hadiah paling istimewa yang pernah kuterima. Meskipun aku mungkin tidak pernah akan membukanya dan membacanya seperti yang dilakukan Kagome, aku tahu pemberian Alkitab itu baginya sama seperti memberikan sebagian dari dirinya sendiri. Namun, Kagome memang termasuk orang yang akan mendonorkan sebuah ginjalnya pada orang asing yang ditemuinya di jalanan, kalau orang itu memang betul-betul membutuhkannya. Jadi, aku tidak yakin akan arti hadiah yang diberikannya ini.

Kagome pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia bukanlah orang tolol, dan kurasa akhirnya aku mengakui bahwa Kagome memang tidak tolol. Ia mungkin saja … ehm, berbeda … tapi, rupanya ia tahu apa yang telah kulakukan untuk anak-anak panti asuhan itu, dan kalau direnungkan kembali, kurasa ia sudah mengetahuinya bahkan di saat kami sedang duduk di lantai ruang tamunya. Ketika ia menyebutnya sebagai mukjizat, kurasa yang dimakusd Kagome adalah aku.

Seingatku, Akihiro masuk ke dalam ruangan saat Kagome dan aku sedang membicarakannya, namun, ia tidak banyak bicara ketika itu. Akihiro tua memang tidak seperti biasanya belakangan ini, setidaknya sepanjang pengetahuanku. Oh, khotbah-khotbahnya masih tetap tentang uang, dan ia masih menyinggung tentang para pezina, tapi akhir-akhir ini khotbahnya lebih pendek daripada biasanya, dan kadang-kadang ia akan berhenti di tengah khotbahnya dan akan memandang dengan tatapan aneh, seakan tiba-tiba teringat pada sesuatu, sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, karena aku tidak mengenalnya dengan cukup baik. Saat Kagome membicarakan ayahnya, sepertinya ia sedang mendeskripsikan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Akihiro yang memiliki rasa humor sebagaimana aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada dua buah bulan di langit.

Bagaimanapun, ia memasuki ruangan sementara kami sedang menghitung uang, dan Kagome berdiri dengan air mata tergenang. Akihiro bahkan seakan tidak menyadari kehadiranku di sana. Ia mengatakan pada putrinya bahwa ia bangga padanya dan menyayanginya, tapi kemudian ia kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan khotbahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyapaku sama sekali. Oke, aku tahu bahwa aku bukan anak muda yang paling religius dalam jemaatnya, namun, aku tetap menganggap sikapnya agak aneh.

Saat sedang memikirkan Akihiro, aku melirik ke arah Kagome yang sedang duduk di sebelahku. Ia sedang menatap ke luar jendela dengan wajah damai, tersenyum simpul, tapi pada saat yang sama tatapannya seakan menerawang. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan diriku. Tanganku mulai terulur ke arah tempat duduknya, namun sebelum aku berhasil meraih tangannya, Kagome memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Sesshōmaru," katanya sambil berpaling ke arahku, "apakah kau pernah memikirkan Tuhan?"

Aku menarik tanganku.

Saat aku sedang memikirkan Tuhan, aku biasanya membayangkan-Nya seperti dalam lukisan-lukisan tua yang biasa aku lihat di gereja-gereja—sosok yang tinggi besar menjulang di atas suatu pemandangan alam, dalam jubah putih dan rambut panjang tergerai, jarinya menunjuk atau semacam itu—namun aku tahu bahwa bukan itu yang dimaksud Kagome. Ia sedang berbicara tentang rencana Tuhan. Aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menjawab.

"Tentu," sahutku. "Kadang-kadang, kurasa."

"Apakah kau pernah mempertanyakan mengapa ada beberapa hal harus terjadi sebagaimana adanya?"

Aku mengangguk, meskipun tidak begitu yakin.

"Aku sering memikirkan hal itu belakangan ini."

Lebih sering daripada biasanya? Aku ingin bertanya, namun, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tahu masih banyak yang ingin disampaikan Kagome, karena itu aku tetap diam.

"Aku tahu Tuhan memiliki rencana untuk kita semua, tapi kadang-kadang aku tidak mengerti apa pesan di balik itu. Apakah kau pernah mengalaminya?"

Ia mengatakannya seakan hal itu selalu kupikirkan sepanjang waktu.

" _Well_ ," ujarku, sambil berusaha untuk mengarang menjawab, "kurasa kita memang tidak harus mengerti sepanjang waktu. Kurasa kadang-kadang kita hanya perlu percaya saja pada-Nya."

Kuakui itu jawaban yang lumayan bagus. Kurasa perasaanku terhadap Kagome membuat otakku bisa bekerja lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang memikirkan jawabanku.

"Ya," kata Kagome akhirnya, "kau benar."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati dan mengubah topik pembicaraan, karena berbicara tentang Tuhan bukanlah jenis percakapan yang dapat membangkitkan suasana romantis.

"Kau tahu," ujarku ringan, "rasanya menyenangkan tadi ketika kita duduk di bawah pohon."

"Ya, memang," ujarnya. Pikiran Kagome masih berada entah di mana.

"Dan kau juga kelihatan cantik."

"Terima kasih."

Ini tidak selancar yang kuharapkan.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku akhirnya, dengan harapan perhatiannya akan teralih padaku kembali.

"Tentu," sahutnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Setelah pulang gereja besok, dan, ehm … setelah kau menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahmu … maksudku …" Aku terdiam sejenak dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Maukah kau datang ke rumahku untuk makan malam Natal?"

Meskipun wajahnya masih mengarah ke jendela, aku bisa melihat samar-samar bayangan sebuah senyum.

"Ya, Sesshōmaru, dengan senang hati."

Aku menarik napas lega, sementara aku masih belum dapat mempercayai bahwa aku telah sungguh-sungguh mengajaknya. Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana semua ini sampai bisa terjadi. Aku melewati jalan yang jendela-jendelanya tampak dihiasi lampu-lampu Natal, lalu melintasi Beaufort City Square. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arah kursinya, aku akhirnya berhasil menggenggam tangannya, dan Kagome tidak menarik tangannya menjauh. Itulah akhir malam yang sempurna.

— **o0o—**

Ketika kami tiba di depan rumahnya, lampu-lampu di ruang tamunya masih menyala dan aku bisa melihat Akihiro di balik gorden. Kurasa Akihiro sengaja menunggu karena ia ingin mendengar cerita tentang acara di panti asuhan itu. Entah itu, atau ia ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak mencium putrinya di jalan masuk rumahnya. Aku tahu Akihiro akan mengangkat alisnya jika aku melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

Aku sedang memikirkan—mengenai apa yang akan kulakukan di saat kami akhirnya harus berpisah, maksudku—saat kami keluar dari mobil dan mulai melangkah ke arah pintu. Kagome tampak senang dan puas pada waktu yang bersamaan, dan kurasa ia gembira aku mengundangnya untuk datang ke rumahku besok. Karena Kagome cukup cerdas untuk menarik kesimpulan mengenai apa yang telah kulakukan untuk anak-anak panti asuhan itu, kurasa ia juga cukup peka untuk memahami situasi ini. Kurasa ia bahkan menyadari bahwa baru pertama kali inilah aku mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu bersamaku atas kemauanku sendiri.

Saat kami menapakkan kaki di undakan depan rumahnya, aku melihat Akihiro mengintip ke luar dari balik gorden kemudian menarik dirinya kembali. Sebagian orang tua, seperti orang tua Kagura misalnya, itu berarti bahwa mereka tahu kau sudah sampai di rumah dan kau masih memiliki beberapa menit lagi sebelum mereka membukakan pintu. Biasanya itu memberi waktu untuk bertatapan sambil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berciuman. Biasanya waktu yang dibutuhkan memang selama itu.

Sejauh ini aku tidak tahu apakah Kagome mau menciumku, sesungguhnya aku tidak yakin ia mau. Tapi, dengan penampilannya yang begitu cantik, dengan rambut tergerai dan semua yang terjadi malam itu, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan peluang itu kalau memang ada. Aku dapat merasakan ketegangan di dalam perutku saat Akihiro membuka pintu.

"Aku mendengar suara kalian," ujarnya perlahan. Kulitnya tampak pucat seperti biasanya, dan ia kelihatan lelah.

"Halo, Pendeta Higurashi," sapaku dalam nada kecewa.

"Hai, _Otōsan_ ," sapa Kagome dengan riang beberapa saat kemudian. "Seandainya _Otōsan_ ikut tadi. Suasanya betul-betul luar biasa."

"Aku ikut gembira." Akihiro seakan mengumpulkan keberanian kemudian berdeham. "Aku akan beri kalian kesempatan untuk saling mengucapkan selamat malam. Aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka."

Akihiro memutar tubuhnya dan kembali masuk ke ruang duduk. Dari tempatnya duduk, aku tahu bahwa ia masih dapat mengawasi kami. Ia berpura-pura membaca, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku senang sekali malam ini, Sesshōmaru," ujar Kagome.

"Aku juga," sahutku, sementara merasakan tatapan Akihiro yang ditujukan ke arahku. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Akihiro tahu bahwa aku telah menggenggam tangan putrinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Pukul berapa sebaiknya aku datang besok?" tanya Kagome.

Alis Akihiro tampak terangkat sedikit.

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Bagaimana kalau pukul lima?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Daddy, apakah aku boleh mengunjungi rumah orang tua Sesshōmaru besok?"

Akihiro mengangkat tangannya lalu menggosok matanya. Ia mendesah.

"Kalau itu kau anggap penting, boleh saja," sahutnya.

Bukan jawaban yang terlalu meyakinkan, tapi cukup baik bagiku.

"Apa yang harus kubawa?" tanyanya. Sudah merupakan tradisi di daerah Setalan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak usah bawa apa-apa," sahutku. "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima kurang seperempat."

Kami masih berdiri di sana selama beberpaa saat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dan aku bisa melihat Akihiro mulai agak kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia belum membalik selembar pun halaman bukunya sejak kami berdiri di sana.

"Sampai ketemu besok," ujar Kagome akhirnya.

"Oke," sahutku.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk sesaat, kemudian menatapku lagi. "Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang," katanya.

Setelah itu, ia berbalik dan melangkah masuk. Sekilas aku melihat seulas senyum membayang lembut di bibirnya saat ia mengintip dari balik pintu, persis sebelum ia menutupnya.

— **o0o—**

Keesokan harinya aku menjemput Kagome tepat pada waktunya dan senang melihat rambutnya kembali tergerai. Ia mengenakan sweter yang kuberikan padanya, tepat sesuai janjinya.

Ibu maupun ayahku agak tercengang ketika aku menanyakan pada mereka, apakah mereka tidak keberatan kalau aku mengundang Kagome untuk makan malam. Sebetulnya itu bukan masalah—setiap kali ayahku pulang, ibuku akan menyuruh Helen, koki kami, memasak cukup banyak untuk sebuah pasukan kecil.

Kurasa aku belum menyebutkannya sebelum ini, mengenai si koki, maksudku. Rumah kami memiliki seorang pelayan dan seorang koki, bukan hanya karena keluargaku mampu, tapi juga karena ibuku bukan ibu rumah tangga paling hebat di muka bumi ini. Ia memang bisa membuat _sandwich_ sekali-kali untuk makan siangku. Tapi, ada saat-saat ketika _mustard_ bisa menodai kuku-kukunya, dan untuk melupakannya ia akan membutuhkan sedikitnya tiga sampai empat hari. Tanpa Helen, aku mungkin dibesarkan hanya dengan memakan kentang lembut hangus dan steik garing. Untungnya, ayahku sudah menyadari itu begitu mereka menikah, sehingga si koki maupun pelayan kami sudah bekerja di tempat kami sejak sebelum aku lahir.

Meskipun rumah kami lebih besar daripada rumah kebanyakan orang, itu bukan istana atau semacamnya, dan koki maupun pelayan kami tidak tinggal bersama kami karena kami tidak memiliki fasilitas tinggal yang terpisah atau semacam itu. Ayahku telah membeli rumah itu karena historisnya. Meskipun rumah kami bukan yang pernah ditinggali Blackbeard, yang tentunya akan menjadikannya lebih menarik lagi bagi orang seperti aku. Pemilik sebelumnya adalah Kazuo, yang pernah ikut menandatangani Konstitusi. Kazuo juga pernah memiliki rumah pertanian di daerah pinggiran New Bern, yang terletak sekitar empat puluh mil dari jalan besar, dan di sanalah ia dimakamkan. Rumah kami memang tidak setenar rumah tempat Kazuo dimakamkan, meskipun masih memberikan hak pada ayahku untuk membual di sepanjang lorong gedung Kongres. Setiap kali ayahku mengitari kebun, aku bisa melihatnya berangan-angan mengenai warisan yang ingin ditinggalkannya. Entah mengapa itu membuatku sedih, karena apa pun yang akan ia lakukan, ia takkan pernah bisa mengungguli Kazuo. Suatu peristiwa bersejarah seperti menandatangani Konstitusi hanya akan terjadi sekali selama beberapa ratus tahun, dan entah apa pun yang kau lakukan, seperti memperjuangkan subsidi para petani tembakau atau menyatakan pendapatmu mengenai "pengaruh Merah" tidak akan bisa menandinginya. Bahkan orang seperti aku tahu mengenai hal itu.

Rumah kami pernah tercatat dalam _National Historic Register_ —dan kurasa masih sampai sekarang. Meskipun Kagome sudah pernah ke rumahku sebelumnya, ia tetap masih terkesan saat melangkah masuk ke rumahku. Ibu dan ayahku mengenakan pakaian yang bagus, begitu juga aku, dan ibuku mencium pipi Kagome untuk menyambutnya. Saat ibuku menciumnya, aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak berpikir bahwa ibuku lebih berhasil daripada aku.

Kami menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan, cukup resmi dengan empat menu utama meskipun tidak terlalu mengenyangkan. Orang tuaku dan Kagome mengobrol dengan akrab—meskipun aku mencoba nimbrung dengan lelucon-leluconku, sasarannya terasa kurang mengena, setidaknya orang tuaku tidak mengerti. Tetapi, Kagome tertawa, dan akui menganggapnya sebagai pertanda baik.

Setelah makan malam aku mengajak Kagome berjalan-jalan di kebun, meskipun saat itu musim dingin dan bunga-bunga tidak ada yang mekar. Setelah mengenakan jaket, kami melangkah ke luar menembus udara dingin. Aku bisa melihat asap yang keluar mengiringi hembusan napas kami.

"Orang tuamu benar-benar pasangan yang luar biasa," katanya kepadaku. Kurasa selama ini ia tidak memasukkan khotbah-khotbah Akihiro di dalam hatinya.

"Mereka memang baik," sahutku, "dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Ibuku sangat manis." Aku mengatakan ini bukan hanya karena kenyataannya memang begitu, tapi juga karena hal yang sama biasanya diucapkan anak-anak tentang Kagome. Aku berharap Kagome menangkap maksudku.

Ia berhenti melangkah untuk memperhatikan semak-semak tanaman mawar. Bunga-bunga itu tampak gersang, dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa tertarik.

"Apakah benar yang mereka katakan tentang kakekmu?" tanya Kagome. "Apa yang diceritakan orang-orang tentang dirinya?"

Rupanya ia tidak menangkap isyaratku saat itu.

"Ya," sahutku, sambil mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa kecewaku.

"Itu menyedihkan," ujarnya dalam nada ringan. "Makna hidup ini kan lebih daripada sekadar uang."

"Aku tahu."

Ia menatapku. "Sungguh?"

Aku tidak membalas tatapannya saat menyahut. Jangan tanyakan padaku mengapa.

"Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh kakekku itu salah."

"Tapi, kau berniat untuk mengembalikannya, bukan?"

"Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah sungguh-sungguh memikirkan soal itu."

"Tapi, apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

Aku tidak langsung menjawab, dan Kagome mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Ia mulai memandangi tanaman mawar dengan tangkai-tangkainya yang gersang lagi, tiba-tiba aku sadar bahwa ia ingin aku mengatakan 'ya'. Itu merupakan sesuatu yang akan ia lakukan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kenapa kau selalu melakukan itu?" celetukku sebelum sempat menahan diri. Aku merasa darahku naik ke pipiku. "Membuatku merasa bersalah, maksudku. 'Kan bukan aku yang melakukannya. Kebetulan saja aku lahir di dalam keluarga ini."

Kagome mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh setangkai mawar. "Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau tidak dapat memperbaikinya," ujarnya dengan lembut, "saat kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk itu."

Aku memahami benar maksud Kagome, dan jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku tahu bahwa ia benar. Namun, keputusan itu, kalaupun harus diambil, masih jauh sekali. Menurut pendapatku, masih banyak hal penting lain yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku mengubah topik percakapan kami ke sesuatu yang terasa lebih mudah bagiku.

"Apakah ayahmu menyukaiku?" tanyaku. Aku ingin tahu apakah Akihiro akan mengizinkanku menemui Kagome lagi.

Kagome membutuhkan beberapa waktu sebelum menjawab.

"Ayahku," ujarnya pelan, "mengkhawatirkanku."

"Bukankah semua orang tua begitu?" tanyaku.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian melihat ke arah lain sebelum menatapku kembali.

"Kurasa ayahku berbeda dengan orang tua lain. Tapi, ia menyukaimu, dan ia tahu aku senang bertemu denganmu. Karena itulah ia mengizinkanku datang ke rumahmu untuk makan malam ini."

"Aku senang ia mengizinkanmu," ujarku tulus.

"Aku juga."

Kami bertatapan di bawah penerangan cahaya bulan, dan aku hampir saja menciumnya di situ, namun ia keburu menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sempat membuatku bingung.

"Ayahku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Sesshōmaru."

Caranya mengatakan itu—lembut dan sedih pada waktu yang bersamaan—membuatku tahu bahwa alasannya bukan hanya sekadar karena ia menganggap diriku kurang bertanggung jawab, atau karena aku sering bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mengejeknya, atau bahkan karena aku merupakan bagian dari keluarga Taishō.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk alasan yang sama seperti aku mengkhawatirkanmu," sahutnya. Ia tidak menguraikan lebih lanjut, dan aku tahu saat itu bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan kepadaku, sesuatu yang juga membuatnya sedih. Namun, baru kemudian aku tahu rahasianya itu.

— **o0o—**

Jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti Kagome Higurashi jelas merupakan hal paling aneh yang pernah kualami. Bukan hanya ia gadis yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku sebelum tahun ini—meksipun kami dibesarkan bersama—tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam seluruh caraku merasakan sesuatu untuknya. Sama sekali berbeda dengan perasaanku terhadap Kagura, yang langsung kucium saat kami hanya berduaan. Aku belum pernah mencium Kagome. Aku bahkan belum pernah memeluknya atau mengajaknya ke Cecil's Diner atau bahkan mengajaknya nonton film. Aku belum melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya kulakukan dengan cewek-cewek lain, namun demikian aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Masalahnya adalah, aku masih belum tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku.

Oh ya, tanda-tandanya memang ada, yang sebetulnya sama sekali tidak luput dari perhatianku. Alkitab itu, tentu saja, yang tampak jelas, tapi selain itu aku ingat caranya menatapku saat menutup pintu rumahnya di Malam Natal. Ia juga telah membiarkanku menggenggam tangannya dalam perjalanan pulang dari panti asuhan. Menurutku jelas ada sesuatu—hanya aku masih belum yakin bagaimana cara mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

Ketika aku akhirnya mengantar Kagome pulang setelah acara makan malam Natal itu, aku menanyakan padanya apakah aku boleh datang ke rumahnya kapan-kapan, dan ia mengatakan itu akan menyenangkan. Begitulah persisnya yang ia katakan—"Itu akan menyenangkan". Aku tidak memedulikan sikap kurang antusiasnya—Kagome memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk berbicara seperti orang dewasa, dan kupikir karena itulah ia dapat bergaul dengan mereka yang lebih tua dengan begitu akrab.

Hari berikutnya aku berjalan ke rumahnya, dan hal pertama yang kuperhatikan adalah mobil Akihiro sedang tidak ada di jalan masuk. Ketika ia membuka pintu, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menanyakan kepadanya apakah aku boleh masuk.

"Halo, Sesshōmaru," sapanya seperti biasa, seakan ia terkejut melihatku. Rambutnya kembali tergerai, dan aku menganggapnya sebagai pertanda baik.

"Hai, Kagome," ujarku ringan.

Ia menunjuk ke arah kursi-kursi di depannya. "Ayahku tidak di rumah, tapi kita bisa duduk-duduk di teras kalau kau mau …"

Jangan tanyakan padaku bagaiman kejadiannya, karena aku juga masih belum dapat menjelaskannya. Sesaat aku berdiri di sana di hadapannya, bersiap-siap untuk berjan ke teras, namun ternyata aku tidak melakukannya. Bukannya melangkah ke arah kursi-kursi yang ditunjuknya, aku malah melangkah mendekati Kagome dan meraih tangannya. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat, sambil bergerak semakin dekat. Ia tidak melangkah mundur, namun, matanya melebar sedikit, dan untuk sekejap aku sempat mengira bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan dan nyaris tidak meneruskannya. Aku berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum, sambil memiringkan kepalaku, dan hal berikut yang kulihat adalah Kagome memejamkan matanya dan juga sedang memiringkan kepalanya. Wajah kami semakin berdekatan.

Kejadiannya tidak sepelan itu, dan yang jelas tidak seperti ciuman yang kau lihat di dalam film-film zaman sekarang. Namun, dalam caranya sendiri, ciuman kami amat istimewa. Satu hal yang terlintas dalam benakku saat bibir kami bertemu adalah aku yakin kenangan itu akan abadi selamanya.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 19 Oktober 2017


	12. Chapter 11

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

"KAULAH cowok pertama yang pernah kucium," kata Kagome kepadaku.

Saat itu beberapa hari sebelum tahun baru, aku dan Kagome sedang berdiri di Dermaga Iron Steamer, Pantai Pine Knoll. Untuk sampai di sana, kami harus menyeberangi jembatan yang membentang melintasi Terusan Antarpantai dan melewati jalan kecil di pulau itu. Sekarang tempat itu menjadi hunian tepi laut yang paling mahal di seluruh negeri, tapi di masa itu yang ada di sana hanyalah gundukan-gundukan pasir yang berlatar Hutan Maritim Nasional.

"Sudah kusangka begitu," sahutku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya polos. "Apakah aku berbuat salah?" Kelihatannya ia tidak akan terlalu tersinggung kalau aku mengiyakannya, namun kenyataannya tidak begitu.

"Kau pandai berciuman," kataku sambil meremas tangannya.

Ia mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut, matanya mulai memandang ke kejauhan lagi. Pandangannya sering menerawang belakangan ini. Aku membiarkannya selama beberapa saat sampai keheningan itu mulai terasa agak mencekam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Kagome?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku menyisir rambutku dengan tangan kemudian menatapnya. "Maksudmu sebelum ini?"

Aku mengatakannya mengikuti cara yang digunakan oleh James Dean, seperti yang diajarkan Naraku kepadaku kalau sampai ada seorang gadis mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Naraku memang licik dalam menghadapi perempuan.

"Aku serius, Sesshōmaru," kata Kagome, sambil melirik ke arahku.

Kurasa Kagome juga pernah melihat film-film seperti itu. Aku kemudian menyadari bahwa bersama Kagome aku selalu merasa terombang-ambing. Aku tidak begitu yakin apakah aku menyukai bagian itu dari hubungan kami, meskipun sejujurnya, hal itu membuatku selalu waspada. Aku masih merasa rikuh menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Sebetulnya pernah," sahutku akhirnya.

Matanya masih tertuju ke arah laut. Aku merasa ia mengira yang kumaksud adalah Kagura, tapi setelah aku sempat merenungkannya kembali, aku menyadari bahwa apa yang kurasakan pada Kagura benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kurasakan padanya saat itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu apa yang kau rasakan adalah cinta?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengawasi angin menerpa rambutnya dengan lembut, dan aku tahu bukan saatnya lagi bagiku untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain.

"Oke," sahutku serius, "kau tahu itu adalah cinta ketika yang kau inginkan hanyalah melewatkan waktumu bersama orang itu, dan entah bagaimana caranya kau tahu bahwa orang itu juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Kagome tampak memikirkan jawabanku sebelum tersenyum samar.

"Oh, begitu," ujarnya pelan. Aku menunggu Kagome menambahkan sesuatu, namun, ia tidak melakukannya, dan tiba-tiba aku mulai menyadari suatu kenyataan lain.

Kagome memang tidak punya banyak pengalaman dengan cowok, tapi terus terang, ia sedang mempermainkanku seperti sebuah harpa.

Selama dua hari berikutnya, ia menyanggul rambutnya ke atas lagi.

— **o0o—**

Pada Malam Tahun Baru, aku mengajak Kagome makan malam di luar. Baru pertama kali inilah ia sungguh-sungguh pergi berkencan, dan kami pergi ke restoran kecil di tepi pantai di Morehead City, sebuah restoran bernama Flauvin's. Flauvin's adalah restoran yang mejanya dilapisi taplak, berpenerangan lilin, dan lima macam perangkat sendok garpu dari perak untuk setiap orang. Para pelayannya mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan putih, mirip _butler_ , dan kau bisa menyaksikan sinar bulan memantul di atas air yang bergerak perlahan jika kau menatap ke luar melalui jendela-jendela besar yang menutupi dinding.

Di sana juga ada pemain piano dan penyanyi, meskipun tidak setiap malam atau bahkan setiap akhir minggu, tapi mereka ada pada hari-hari libur di saat mereka memperhitungkan bahwa tempat akan penuh.

Aku harus memesan tempat lebih dulu, dan mereka mengatakan tempat sudah penuh ketika pertama kali aku menelepon. Setelah itu aku meminta ibuku menghubungi mereka, dan setelah itu kau tentu tahu apa yang terjadi. Kurasa pemilik restoran membutuhkan sesuatu dari ayahku atau semacamnya, atau mungkin ia cuma tidak ingin membuatnya marah, mengingat kakekku masih hidup saat itu.

Sebetulnya ide untuk mengajak Kagome pergi ke suatu tempat yang istimewa datangnya dari ibuku. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, di salah satu hari Kagome menyanggul rambutnya ke atas, aku menceritakan kepada ibuku apa yang telah terjadi selama itu.

"Aku terus memikirkan Kagome, _Haha-ue_ ," kataku. "Maksudku, aku tahu ia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan."

"Apakah Kagome begitu berarti bagimu?" tanyanya.

"Ya," sahutku pelan.

"Oke, apa yang telah kau upayakan sejauh ini?"

"Apa maksud _Haha-ue_?"

Ibuku tersenyum. "Maksudku adalah, gadis-gadis muda termasuk Kagome senang dibuat merasa istimewa."

Aku mempertimbangkan ucapan ibuku selama beberapa saat, agak bingung. Bukankah itu yang sudah kulakukan selama ini?

"Aku sudah pergi ke rumahnya setiap hari," ujarku.

Ibuku meletakkan tangannya di atas lututku. Meskipun ia bukan ibu rumah tangga yang paling hebat dan kadang-kadang memojokkanku, seperti yang sudah pernah kuungkapkan sebelumnya, ia tetap seorang ibu yang manis.

"Pergi ke rumahnya memang hal yang baik untuk dilakukan, tapi bukan yang paling romantis. Kau seharusnya melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya."

Ibuku mengusulkan kepadaku untuk membelikannya parfum. Meskipun aku tahu Kagome mungkin akan senang menerimanya, aku tetap merasa hadiah semacam itu kurang tepat. Salah satu alasannya adalah, Akihiro tidak mengizinkannya memakai _make up_ —kecuali saat ia tampil dalam pementasan drama Natal itu—aku yakin Kagome juga tidak boleh memakai parfum. Aku memberitahu ibuku, dan pada saat itulah ia mengusulkan padaku untuk mengajaknya pergi makan malam di luar.

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi," kataku padanya dengan sedih. Meskipun keluargaku termasuk berada dan selalu memberikan uang saku padaku, mereka tidak pernah memberikan uang lebih kalau aku kehabisan uang. "Untuk membangun rasa tanggung jawab," jelas ayahku dulu.

"Mana uangmu yang kau simpan di bank?"

Aku menghela napas, dan ibuku duduk diam sementara aku menjelaskan padanya apa yang telah kulakukan. Setelah aku selesai menjelaskan, suatu kesan puas yang mendalam membayang di wajahnya, seakan ia tahu bahwa akhirnya aku telah dewasa.

"Biar aku yang memikirkan soal itu," ujarnya pelan. "Kau cukup mencari tahu apakah ia mau diajak pergi dan apakah Pendeta Higurashi mengizinkannya. Kalau memang bisa, kita akan menemukan cara untuk mewujudkannya. Aku berjanji."

— **o0o—**

Pada hari berikutnya aku pergi ke gereja. Aku tahu Akihiro akan berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Aku belum menanyakannya kepada Kagome karena aku membayangkan ia tetap akan membutuhkan izin dari ayahnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa akulah yang seharusnya meminta izin itu. Kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa Akihiro masih belum dapat menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka saat aku berkunjung. Setiap kali ia melihatku melangkah di jalan masuk rumahnya—seperti Kagome, ia juga memiliki indra keenam soal itu—ia akan mengintip ke luar melalui gorden, kemudian cepat-cepat menarik dirinya untuk bersembunyi di balik gorden, seakan aku tidak sempat melihatnya. Setiap kali aku mengetuk pintu, Akihiro membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membukakan pintu untukku, seakan ia harus berjalan dari dapur. Ia akan menatapku selama beberapa waktu, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggeleng sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan salam kepadaku.

Pintu ruang kerjanya dalam keadaan terbuka sedikit, dan aku melihatnya duduk di belakang mejanya, kacamatanya bertengger di atas hidungnya. Ia sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas—kelihatannya berhubungan dengan keuangan—dan aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia sedang membuat anggaran gereja untuk tahun berikutnya. Bahkan seorang pendeta pun punya sejumlah rekening yang harus dibayar.

Aku mengetuk pintu, dan ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan sigap, seakan mengharapkan kehadiran salah seorang anggota jemaat yang lain, kemudian ia mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat akulah yang datang.

"Halo, Pendeta Higurashi," tegurku dengan sopan. "Apakah Anda punya waktu?"

Penampilan Akihiro bahkan lebih lelah daripada biasanya, dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang kurang sehat.

"Halo, Sesshōmaru," ujarnya dalam nada was-was.

Omong-omong, aku telah mengenakan pakaian yang layak untuk kesempatan itu, lengkap dengan jas dan dasi. "Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Ia mengangguk pelan, dan aku memasuki ruang kerjanya. Ia mempersilakanku duduk di kursi di depan mejanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

Aku berusaha untuk duduk dengan nyaman di kursi itu. "Begini, Akihiro- _sama_ , aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada Anda."

Ia menatapku, mengamati wajahku sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kagome?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam.

"Betul, Akihiro- _sama_. Aku ingin tahu apakah Anda keberatan jika aku mengajaknya pergi makan malam di luar pada Malam Tahun Baru."

Ia menghela napasnya. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, Akihiro- _sama_ ," sahutku. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang pada pukul berapa pun Anda menginginkannya."

Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengelapnya dengan saputangan sebelum memakainya kembali. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Apakah orang tuamu akan ikut dengan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Akihiro- _sama_."

"Kalau begitu kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, terima kasih karena meminta izinku terlebih dulu." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke berkas-berkasnya, menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa sudah waktunya bagiku untuk pergi. Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Saat aku akan keluar, aku menoleh sekali lagi ke arahnya.

"Pendeta Higurashi?"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya, seakan heran aku masih ada di sana.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua yang pernah kulakukan ketika aku masih lebih muda, dan aku menyesal tidak selalu memperlakukan Kagome sebagaimana seharusnya ia diperlakukan. Tapi, mulai sekarang, semua itu akan berubah. Aku berjanji pada Anda."

Tatapannya tampak seakan menembus diriku. Rupanya itu belum cukup.

"Aku mencintainya," ujarku akhirnya, dan setelah aku mengatakannya, perhatian Akihiro terfokus pada diriku lagi.

"Aku tahu," sahutnya sedih, "tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya terluka." Meskipun cuma membayangkannya, sepertinya aku melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya," kataku.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ke luar melalui jendela, mengawasi matahari musim dingin yang mencoba menembus gumpalan awan. Hari itu cuaca mendung, dingin, dan menggigit.

"Pastikan ia sudah sampai di rumah pada pukul sepuluh," kata Akihiro akhirnya, seakan ia tahu bahwa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Aku tersenyum dan ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, meskipun aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tahu ia ingin segera ditinggal sendirian. Ketika aku menoleh sebentar ke belakang dalam perjalananku keluar dari pintu, aku bingung saat melihat Akihiro membekap wajahnya dengan dua tangan.

— **o0o—**

Aku mengajak Kagome satu jam setelah itu. Hal pertama yang dikatakannya adalah ia merasa tidak bisa pergi, tapi aku mengungkapkan padanya bahwa aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahnya. Ia tampak tercengang, dan aku merasa hal itu mempengaruhi pandangannya terhadap diriku selanjutnya. Namun, aku tidak menceritakan padanya bahwa Akihiro tampak nyaris menangis saat aku berjalan ke luar ruangan. Selain tidak mengerti, aku juga tidak ingin Kagome khawatir.

Namun malam itu, setelah berbicara dengan ibuku lagi, ia memberikan penjelasan yang terus terang bagiku cukup masuk akal. Rupanya Akihiro menyadari bahwa putrinya mulai tumbuh dewasa dan perlahan-lahan ia harus melepaskannya padaku. Setidaknya, aku berharap itulah yang terjadi.

Aku menjemput Kagome tepat sesuai jadwal. Meskipun aku tidak memintanya untuk membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, ia tetap melakukannya untukku. Kami melaju melintasi jembatan menuju restoran di tepi pantai itu tanpa berbicara. Saat kami tiba di tempat penerimaan tamu, pemilik restoran itu sendiri yang muncul dan mengantar kami ke meja. Ternyata kami mendapat salah satu meja terbaik.

Keadaannya sudah ramai pada saat kami tiba, dan di sekeliling kami tampak orang-orang sedang menikmati santapan. Orang-orang berpakaian modis pada Malam Tahun Baru ini, dan kami satu-satunya pasangan remaja di situ. Namun kurasa penampilan kami tidak terlalu mencolok.

Kagome tidak pernah ke Flauvin's sebelumnya, tapi ia hanya membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Ia kelihatan antusias, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa ibuku telah memberikan usul yang bagus.

"Benar-benar luar biasa," ujarnya padaku. "Terima kasih telah mengajakku."

"Sama-sama," sahutku tulus.

"Apakah kau sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya?"

"Beberapa kali. Ibu dan ayahku kadang-kadang kemari saat ayahku pulang dari Washington."

Ia menatap ke luar jendela dan memandang kapal yang sedang melewati restoran itu, lampu-lampunya terang-benderang. Untuk sesaat ia tampak takjub. "Indah sekali di sini," ujarnya.

"Sama seperti dirimu," sahutku.

Wajah Kagome merona. "Kau bercanda."

"Aku serius," sahutku pelan. "Sungguh."

Kami berpegangan tangan sambil menunggu hidangan disajikan. Kagome dan aku mengobrol tentang beberapa hal yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan terakhir itu. Ia tertawa ketika kami membicarakan pesta dansa _homecoming_ , dan akhirnya aku mengakui alasanku mengajaknya waktu itu. Ternyata Kagome tidak marah—ia hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya—dan tanpa perlu kuberitahu kurasa Kagome sudah mengetahui alasanku mengajaknya.

"Apakah kau akan mengajakku lagi lain kali?" goda Kagome.

"Pasti."

Hidangan makan malam itu betul-betul lezat—kami sama-sama memesan ikan _bass_ dan _salad_ , dan setelah si pelayan akhirnya mengangkat piring-piring kami, terdengar suara musik. Kami masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum aku harus mengantar Kagome pulang, dan aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya.

Tadinya kami merupakan satu-satunya pasangan di lantai dansa itu, semua mata mengawasi saat kami berdansa di tempat itu. Kurasa mereka semua tahu bagaimana perasaan kami satu sama lain, dan itu mengingatkan mereka pada masa muda mereka sendiri. Aku bisa melihat mereka tersenyum penuh arti melihat kami. Cahayanya redup, dan si penyanyi mulai melantunkan melodi yang lembut, aku memeluk Kagome dengan mata terpejam, sambil bertanya dalam hati apakah pernah ada sesuatu dalam hidupku yang sesempurna ini.

Aku sedang jatuh cinta, dan perasaan itu bahkan lebih indah daripada yang pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

— **o0o—**

Setelah Tahun Baru kami melewatkan satu setengah minggu berikutnya bersama-sama, melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan muda ketika itu, meskipun kadang-kadang Kagome tampak lelah dan gelisah. Kami menghabiskan waktu di tepi Sungai Neuse, melempar batu-batu ke air, mengawasi riak-riaknya sementara kami mengobrol, atau kami pergi ke pantai dekat Fort Macon. Mesipun saat itu musim dingin, warna laut bernuansa metalik, itu tetap menjadi kegiatan yang kami nikmati. Setelah sekitar satu jam biasanya Kagome akan memintaku mengantarnya pulang, dan kami akan berpegangan tangan di dalam mobil. Kadang-kadang, sepertinya Kagome nyaris tertidur sebelum kami sampai di rumah, sementara di lain waktu ia akan terus mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan sampai aku nyaris tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tentu saja, menghabiskan waktu bersama Kagome juga berarti melakukan hal-hal yang ia sukai. Meskipun aku tidak mau mengikuti kelas pendalaman Alkitab—aku tidak ingin tampak tolol di hadapannya—kami tetap masih mengunjungi panti asuhan itu dua kali lagi. Setiap kali kami ke sana, aku jadi semakin betah. Tapi, kami terpaksa pulang lebih awal suatu hari, karena Kagome agak demam. Bahkan bagi mataku yang kurang terlatih jelas terlihat mukanya memerah.

Kami juga berciuman lagi, meskipun tidak setiap kali kami berduaan. Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk berbuat lebih jauh dari itu. Aku menganggap itu tidak ada perlunya. Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan saat aku menciumnya, sesuatu yang lembut dan terasa benar, dan itu sudah cukup untukku. Semakin sering aku melakukannya, semakin aku menyadari bahwa Kagome telah salah dimengerti hampir seluruh hidupnya, tidak hanya olehku, tapi oleh semua orang.

Kagome bukan hanya sekadar putri seorang pendeta, orang yang sering membaca Alkitab, dan berusaha sebisanya untuk menolong yang lain. Kagome ternyata juga seorang gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun dan memiliki berbagai harapan serta keraguan yang sama seperti diriku. Setidaknya, itulah asumsiku, sampai pada akhirnya ia bercerita padaku.

— **o0o—**

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu karena Kagome begitu pendiam, dan aku merasakan perasaan aneh sepanjang hari bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Aku sedang mengantarnya pulang dari Cecil's Diner pada hari Sabtu sebelum sekolah dimulai lagi. Hari itu angin menderu keras dan terasa menggigit, yang berasal dari timur laut dan sudah berlangsung sejak pagi sebelumnya. Kami harus berjalan berdekatan agar tubuh kami tetap hangat. Kagome merangkul lenganku, dan kami berjalan perlahan, bahkan lebih pelan daripada biasanya. Aku bisa melihat Kagome sedang merasa tidak terlalu sehat lagi. Tadinya ia tidak begitu ingin pergi bersamaku mengingat cuacanya, tapi, aku tetap memintanya ikut karena teman-temanku. Aku menganggap sudah waktunya teman-temanku akhirnya tahu mengenai hubungan kami. Masalahnya ternyata, seperti sudah ditakdirkan, tak seorang pun sedang berada di Cecil's Diner pada saat itu. Sebagaimana kebanyakan komunitas daerah pesisir, keadaan di tepi pantai akan sepi selama musim dingin.

Kagome tidak banyak bicara saat kami berjalan, dan aku tahu bahwa ia sedang mencari cara untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ia akan membuka percakapannya seperti itu.

"Orang-orang menganggapku aneh, kan?" tanya Kagome akhirnya, memecahkan keheningan.

"Siapa maksudmu?" tanyaku, meskipun aku tahu jawabannya.

"Orang-orang di sekolah."

"Tidak, mereka tidak menganggapmu begitu," ujarku, berbohong.

Aku mencium pipinya sambil merapatkan lengannya ke tubuhku. Ia mengernyitkan wajahnya, dan aku merasa telah menyakitinya, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya, sambil memulihkan kendali dirinya dan tidak mengalihkan percakapan. "Tapi, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Apa pun," sahutku.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya mulai sekarang? Maksudku, selalu berkata jujur?"

"Tentu saja," sahutku.

Ia menghentikan langkahku secara tiba-tiba dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat. "Apakah kau sedang berbohong padaku sekarang?"

"Tidak," sahutku membela diri, sambil mempertanyakan ke mana arah pembicaraan kami. "Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."

Entah mengapa, saat aku mengatakan itu, aku tahu bahwa aku akan menyesalinya kelak.

Kami mulai melangkah lagi. Saat kami menyusuri jalan, aku melihat sekilas ke tangannya yang melingkar di lenganku, dan aku melihat sebuah memar yang cukup besar persis di bawah jari manisnya. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, karena memar itu tidak ada di sana kemarin. Untuk sesaat aku mengira bahwa itu mungkin terjadi gara-gara aku, tapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya di sana.

"Orang-orang menganggapku aneh, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Napasku keluar membentuk uap asap kecil-kecil.

"Ya," sahutku akhirnya. Sakit rasanya hatiku mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa?" Ekspresinya nyaris kelihatan sedih.

Aku memikirkan jawabanku. "Mereka punya alasan sendiri-sendiri," jawabku samar, sambil berusaha mengendalikan diriku.

"Tapi kenapa, persisnya? Apa karena ayahku? Atau apakah karena aku berusaha bersikap baik?"

Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal ini.

"Kurasa begitu," hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan. Aku merasa tidak enak.

Kagome sepertinya kecewa, dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan.

"Apakah kau juga menganggapku aneh?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Caranya menanyakan membuat hatiku lebih sakit daripada yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Kami hampir sampai di rumahnya sebelum aku menghentikan langkahnya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Aku menciumnya, dan ketika kami saling menarik diri, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku meletakkan jariku di bawah dagunya, mendongakkan kepalanya, dan membuatnya menatapku kembali. "Kau pribadi yang istimewa, Kagome. Kau cantik, kau baik, kau lembut … kaulah segalanya yang aku inginkan. Kalau orang-orang itu tidak menyukaimu, atau menganggap dirimu aneh, itu masalah mereka sendiri."

Dalam cahaya remang-remang di suatu hari di musim dingin, aku bisa melihat bibir bawahnya mulai bergetar. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa jantungku berdebar cepat sekali. Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat, tersenyum padanya dengan segenap perasaanku. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa memendam kata-kata itu lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kagome," ujarku padanya. "Kaulah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada diriku."

Baru pertama kali itulah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu kepada seseorang selain kepada salah seorang anggota keluargaku yang terdekat. Saat aku membayangkan mengatakan kalimat itu kepada seseorang, entah mengapa aku mengira itu sulit, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku belum pernah merasa seyakin itu.

Tapi, setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kagome menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis, sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuhku. Aku memeluknya, bertanya-tanya apa yang salah. Tubuhnya kurus, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa aku dapat melingkarkan seluruh lenganku saat merangkulnya. Berat badannya turun, bahkan dalam satu setengah minggu terakhir ini, dan aku kemudian teringat bahwa Kagome hampir tidak pernah menyentuh makanannya. Ia masih menangis di dadaku selama beberapa saat. Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi, atau apakah Kagome juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menyesali kata-kataku. Kenyataan selalu jadi kenyataan, dan aku baru saja berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berbohong lagi padanya.

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu," ujarnya padaku. "Kumohon …"

"Tapi itu betul," ujarku, mengira bahwa ia tidak mempercayai ucapanku.

Ia mulai menangis lebih keras lagi. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya padaku di antara isakannya. "Aku menyesal sekali …"

Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Kenapa kau menyesal?" tanyaku, tiba-tiba aku merasa harus tahu apa sebetulnya yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. "Apakah karena teman-temanku dan apa yang akan mereka katakan? Aku tidak peduli lagi—sungguh." Aku berusaha menemukan alasan, dalam keadaan bingung dan, ya—takut.

Kagome masih membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk meredakan tangisnya, dan akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya ke arahku. Ia menciumku dengan lembut, nyaris seperti napas orang yang melewatimu di jalanan, kemudian jarinya mengusap pipiku.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta padaku, Sesshōmaru," ujarnya dengan mata merah dan sembap. "Kita masih bisa berteman, kita masih bisa saling bertemu … tapi kau _tidak bisa_ mencintaiku."

"Kenapa tidak?" kata Kagome perlahan, "aku amat sakit, Sesshōmaru."

Konsep itu betul-betul asing sekali bagiku, sehingga aku tidak dapat memahami apa yang sedang dikatakannya padaku.

"Lalu kenapa? Paling-paling kau hanya butuh beberapa hari …"

Senyum sedih membayang di wajahnya, dan saat itulah aku tahu apa sebetulnya yang ingin disampaikannya padaku. Matanya terus menatapku saat ia akhirnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat jiwaku beku.

"Aku sedang sekarat, Sesshōmaru."

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 20 Oktober 2017


	13. Chapter 12

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

KAGOME ternyata mengindap leukemia. Ia sudah mengetahuinya sejak musim panas lalu.

Pada saat ia mengungkapkannya kepadaku, aku merasa darah terkuras dari wajahku dan berbagai bayangan aneh melintas dalam benakku. Untuk sesaat waktu seakan tiba-tiba berhenti dan aku mulai memahami segala yang terjadi di antara kami. Aku mengerti mengapa ia ingin aku tampil dalam pementasan itu. Aku mengerti mengapa setelah pementasan pada malam pertama itu, Akihiro membisikkan sesuatu padanya dengan air mata berlinang, menyebut Kagome sebagai malaikatnya. Aku mengerti mengapa Akihiro tampak begitu lelah sepanjang waktu dan mengapa ia begitu cemas menanggapi kedatanganku ke rumahnya. Segalanya menjadi sangat jelas sekarang.

Mengapa Kagome ingin Hari Natal di panti asuhan itu menjadi acara istimewa ….

Mengapa ia merasa tidak akan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi ….

Mengapa ia memberikan Alkitab-nya kepadaku ….

Semua itu jadi masuk akal, dan pada waktu yang bersamaan tak satu pun tampaknya masuk akal.

Kagome Higurashi mengidap leukemia ….

Kagome, Kagome yang manis, sedang sekarat ….

 _Kagome-ku_ ….

"Tidak, tidak," bisikku padanya, "pasti ada kesalahan …"

Tapi, nyatanya tidak begitu, dan ketika ia mengungkapkan sekali lagi kepadaku, duniaku tiba-tiba terasa kosong. Kepalaku mulai berputar, dan aku mencengkeram Kagome erat-erat untuk menjaga keseimbanganku. Di jalan aku melihat seorang pria dan seorang wanita, berjalan ke arah kami, kepala mereka menunduk dan tangan mereka memegangi topi agar tidak terbang terbawa angin. Seekor anjing berlari-lari kecil menyeberangi jalan kemudian berhenti untuk mengendus semak-semak. Seorang tetangga yang tinggal di seberang jalan sedang berdiri di tangga, menurunkan lampu-lampu Natal. Pemandangan normal dari kehidupan sehari-hari, hal-hal yang tidak pernah aku perhatikan sebelumnya, yang tiba-tiba membuatku marah. Aku memejamkan mataku, ingin menghapus semua itu dari hadapanku.

"Maafkan aku, Sesshōmaru," ujar Kagome berulang-ulang. Namun, akulah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu. Aku menyadarinya sekarang, namun, kebingunganku membuatku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku tahu bahwa aku takkan bisa menghapus semua itu. Aku memeluknya lagi, karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan, air mata membasahi mataku. Aku mencoba untuk menjadi batu karang yang menurutku dibutuhkannya, namun gagal.

Kami menangis bersama di jalan itu selama beberapa saat, sedikit jauh dari jalan tempat tinggalnya. Kami menangis lagi saat Akihiro membuka pintu dan melihat wajah kami. Ia langsung tahu bahwa rahasia mereka telah terbongkar. Kami menangis sewaktu kami menceritakannya kepada ibuku sore itu. Ibuku memeluk kami dan menangis dengan begitu kerasnya sehingga koki maupun pelayan kami hampir saja menelepon dokter karena mereka mengira sesuatu telah terjadi pada ayahku. Pada hari Minggu, Akihiro mengeluarkan pernyataan di hadapan jemaatnya, wajahnya dibayangi kesedihan dan ketakutan. Ia terpaksa dipapah kembali ke tempat duduknya bahkan sebelum ia selesai berbicara.

Jemaat dalam gereja itu tiba-tiba terenyak seakan tidak percaya menanggapi kata-kata yang baru saja mereka dengar, dan tampak seakan menunggu sesuatu untuk mengakhiri lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu. Kemudian secara serentak, mereka mulai mengekspresikan rasa sedih mereka.

— **o0o—**

Kami duduk bersama Akihiro pada hari Kagome mengungkapkan berita itu kepadaku, dan dengan penuh kesabaran Kagome menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi waktu yang ia miliki. Tidak, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh para dokter. Menurut para dokter, ia mengidap penyakit langka, penyakit yang tidak merespons perawatan yang tersedia pada masa itu. Ya, saat sekolah baru dimulai, ia masih merasa sehat. Baru beberapa minggu yang terakhir ini ia mulai merasakan dampaknya.

"Memang begitulah perkembangan penyakit ini," kata Kagome. "Kau merasa baik-baik saja, dan setelah itu, sewaktu tubuhmu tidak dapat melawannya lagi, kau mulai melemah."

Sambil berusaha menahan air mataku, mau tidak mau aku teringat pada drama itu.

"Tapi, semua latihan … hari-hari yang panjang itu … mungkin seharusnya kau—"

"Mungkin," sahutnya, sambil meraih tanganku dan memotong ucapanku. "Tapi, drama itu justru yang membuatku tetap merasa sehat sampai begitu lama."

Kemudian Kagome mengungkapkan padaku bahwa tujuh bulan sudah berlalu sejak ia pertama kali didiagnosis. Para dokter telah menyatakan bahwa ia memiliki waktu satu tahun, mungkin kurang.

Keadaannya mungkin berbeda di zaman sekarang. Sekarang mereka pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengobati Kagome. Di zaman sekarang, Kagome mungkin bisa disembuhkan. Namun, ini terjadi sekitar empat puluh tahun yang lalu, dan aku tahu apa artinya itu.

Hanya mukjizat yang dapat menyelamatkan Kagome.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku sebelumnya?"

Itulah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang tidak kuajukan padanya, yang terus menghantuiku sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu, dan mataku masih sembap. Aku melewati fase dari terguncang ke penyangkalan, sedih ke marah kemudian kembali lagi, sepanjang malam, sambil berharap dan berdoa bahwa kenyataannya tidak begitu. Berharap semua itu hanyalah bagian dari mimpi buruk.

Kami sedang berada di ruang tamu pada hari berikutnya, pada hari Akihiro mengeluarkan pernyataan di hadapan jemaatnya. Tanggal 10 Januari 1959.

Kagome tidak tampak sesedih seperti yang tadinya kubayangkan. Tapi Kagome sudah menjalani semua ini selama tujuh bulan. Ketika itu hanya ia sendiri dan Akihiro yang tahu, dan selama itu mereka tidak menceritakannya pada siapa pun, termasuk aku. Aku merasa sakit hati mengenai itu dan juga sekaligus takut.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan," kata Kagome, "bahwa akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak memberitahu siapa pun, dan aku telah meminta ayahku untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi orang-orang setelah pulang dari gereja hari ini. Tak seorang pun bahkan mau menatap mataku. Kalau kau hanya memiliki beberapa bulan lagi untuk hidup, itukah yang akan kau inginkan?"

Aku tahu bahwa ucapannya benar, namun, tetap saja tidak menjadikannya lebih mudah. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku sungguh-sungguh merasa tidak berdaya.

— **o0o—**

Aku tidak pernah ditinggal mati oleh seseorang yang dekat denganku, setidaknya sepanjang ingatanku. Nenekku meninggal ketika aku baru berusia tiga tahun, dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang dirinya ataupun upacara pemakamannya atau bahkan tahun-tahun berikutnya setelah ia tiada. Tentu saja aku pernah mendengar cerita-cerita mengenai nenek dari ayah dan kakekku, tapi bagiku itu cuma cerita. Sama seperti mendengar cerita yang sebetulnya bisa kubaca di surat kabar mengenai seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal. Meskipun ayahku selalu mengajakku bersamanya saat ia membawa bunga ke makam nenek, aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu untuknya. Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu terhadap mereka yang telah ditinggalkan olehnya.

Tak seorang pun di keluargaku atau teman-temanku pernah dihadapkan pada sesuatu seperti ini. Kagome baru berusia tujuh belas tahun, sedang berada di ambang kedewasaannya. Sekarat, namun, tetap masih penuh dengan gairah hidup pada waktu yang bersamaan. Aku merasa takut, jauh lebih takut daripada ketakutan yang pernah kualami, bukan hanya bagi diri Kagome, tapi juga bagi diriku sendiri. Aku hidup dalam ketakutan bahwa aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Aku takut akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat melukai perasaannya. Apakah wajar untuk marah di hadapannya? Apakah masih wajar untuk berbicara mengenai masa depan? Ketakutanku membuat berbicara dengannya terasa sulit, meskipun Kagome begitu sabar terhadapku.

Namun ketakutanku membuatku menyadari sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang membuatku merasa semakin buruk. Aku menyadari bahwa aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalnya di saat ia masih sehat. Aku baru mulai melewatkan waktuku bersamanya sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan aku baru mulai mencintainya sejak delapan belas hari yang lalu. Delapan belas hari itu seakan merupakan seluruh hidupku, namun saat aku menatapnya, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah mempertanyakan masih berapa banyak waktu yang ia miliki.

Pada hari Senin, Kagome tidak masuk sekolah, dan entah mengapa aku tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya membaca Alkitab sendirian di waktu istirahat makan siang, aku tidak akan pernah melihat sweter cokelatnya bergerak di antara siswa-siswa lain sementara ia menuju kelasnya yang berikut. Hari-harinya di sekolah sudah berakhir untuk selamanya, ia bahkan tidak akan pernah memperoleh ijazah.

Aku tidak dapat memusatkan perhatian saat duduk di dalam kelas pada hari pertama itu, mendengarkan saat para guru mengungkapkan apa yang sudah didengar oleh kebanyakan di antara kami. Tanggapan yang diperoleh persis seperti di gereja pada hari Minggu itu. Siswa-siswa perempuan mulai menangis, yang laki-laki menunduk. Mereka bercerita tentang Kagome seakan ia sudah tiada. 'Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?' tanya mereka, dan mereka mulai menatapku untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu," hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan.

Aku meninggalkan sekolah lebih awal dan pergi ke rumah Kagome, bolos setelah istirahat makan siang. Sewaktu aku mengetuk pintu, Kagome membukanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, dengan gembira dan sepertinya tanpa beban.

"Halo, Sesshōmaru," tegurnya, "ini kejutan."

Ketika ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menciumku, aku membalas ciumannya, meskipun semua itu membuatku ingin menangis.

"Ayahku tidak ada di rumah sekarang, tapi kalau kau mau, kita bisa duduk-duduk di teras."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada yang salah?"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada yang salah, Sesshōmaru. Aku ambil jaketku dulu lalu kita duduk-duduk di luar sambil ngobrol, oke?"

Ia tersenyum padaku, menantikan jawaban, dan akhirnya aku mengangguk, bibirku terkatup rapat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk lenganku.

"Aku akan segera kembali," janjinya.

Aku melangkah ke arah kursi teras kemudian duduk. Kagome muncul beberapa saat setelah itu. Ia mengenakan jaket tebal, sarung tangan, dan topi agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Angin dari arah timur laut itu telah berlalu, dan hari ini sebetulnya tidak sedingin selama akhir pekan yang lalu. Namun udaranya tetap masih terlalu dingin bagi Kagome.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini," ujarku.

Ia menunduk dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Apakah kau akan kembali sekolah?" Meskipun aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku tetap butuh mendengar jawaban itu darinya.

"Tidak," sahutnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan kembali."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau sudah begitu sakitnya?" Aku mulai menangis, dan ia mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya hari ini aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Aku hanya sedang ingin berada di rumah pada pagi hari, sebelum ayahku harus pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sebanyak mungkin dengannya."

 _Sebelum aku meninggal_ , yang sebetulnya ingin ia katakan namun tidak diucapkan. Aku merasa tidak keruan dan tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Ketika para dokter memberitahu kami untuk pertama kalinya," lanjut Kagome, "mereka menyarankan agar aku sebaiknya mencoba menjalani kehidupanku senormal mungkin selama aku masih bisa. Mereka menganggap hal itu akan membuatku lebih kuat."

"Tapi, tidak ada yang normal mengenai ini," sahutku getir.

"Aku tahu."

"Apakah kau tidak takut?"

Entah mengapa aku berharap ia akan mengatakan _tidak_ , mengatakan sesuatu yang bijaksana seperti yang akan dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, atau menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa kita tidak dapat memaksakan diri untuk mengerti rencana Tuhan.

Ia berpaling. "Ya," sahut Kagome akhirnya. "Aku takut sepanjang waktu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak bersikap sebagaimana yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku melakukannya. Saat aku sedang sendirian."

"Karena kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan," sahutnya, "karena aku tahu kau juga takut."

— **o0o—**

Aku mulai berdoa mengharapkan datangnya mukjizat.

Biasanya itu yang selalu terjadi, dan aku pernah membacanya di koran. Orang-orang yang dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya kembali setelah mereka dinyatakan tidak akan pernah dapat berjalan lagi, atau yang berhasil lolos dari maut dalam suatu kecelakaan yang teramat mengerikan di saat semua harapan sudah tiada. Kadang-kadang seorang pengkhotbah keliling mendirikan tenda di luar kota Beaufort, dan para penduduk akan ke sana untuk menyaksikan orang-orang yang akan disembuhkan. Aku sudah pernah menyaksikannya beberapa kali, dan meskipun aku berasumsi bahwa kebanyakan di antaranya hanyalah tipuan, mengingat aku tidak pernah mengenali mereka yang sudah disembuhkan. Namun, sekali waktu tetap terjadi sesuatu yang bahkan tidak bisa kujelaskan. Pak tua Saburo, tukang roti di kota kami, pernah bergabung dengan pasukan artileri dalam Perang Dunia dari balik parit-parit perlindungan, dan sekian bulan memberondong musuh dengan peluru telah menjadikan sebelah telinganya tuli. Ini bukan pura-pura—ia benar-benar tidak dapat mendengar. Semasa kami masih anak-anak, kami dapat mencuri roti _cinnamon_ karena ia tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, si pengkhotbah mulai berdoa dengan khidmat dan akhirnya menempatkan tangannya di bagian sisi kepala Saburo. Saburo berteriak keras, membuat orang-orang melompat berdiri dari kursi. Ia menampakkan wajah takut, seakan seseorang telah menyentuhnya dengan sepotong besi panas, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya, sambil berbicara, "Aku bisa mendengar lagi." Bahkan ia sendiri tidak dapat mempercayainya. "Tuhan," ujar si pengkhotbah ketika itu, sementara Saburo kembali ke tempat duduknya, "bisa melakukan apa saja. Tuhan mendengarkan doa-doa kita."

Jadi, malam itu aku membuka Alkitab yang diberikan Kagome padaku sebagai hadiah Natal dan mulai membaca. Aku sudah pernah mendengar kisah-kisah yang ada di dalam Alkitab sewaktu sekolah Minggu maupun di gereja. Tapi, sejujurnya, yang teringat olehku adalah bagian-bagian yang seru saja—Tuhan menjatuhkan tujuh malapetaka agar bangsa Israel dapat meninggalkan Mesir, Yunus yang ditelan oleh ikan paus, Yesus yang berjalan di atas air, atau membangkitkan Lazarus dari kematian. Selain itu masih ada beberapa peristiwa besar lagi.

Aku tahu, nyaris dalam setiap bab Alkitab Tuhan melakukan sesuatu yang spektakuler, namun, aku belum pernah mempelajari semuanya. Sebagai orang Kristen, kami berpegang teguh pada ajaran-ajaran dalam Perjanjian Baru, sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kisah Yosua atau Rut, atau Yoel. Pada malam pertama aku membaca Kitab Kejadian, malam kedua aku membaca Keluaran. Setelah itu Imamat, disambung dengan Bilangan, dan kemudian Ulangan. Di bagian-bagian tertentu memang sedikit lebih lama, terutama di bagian semua peraturan itu dijelaskan, namun aku tetap membacanya. Aku merasakan suatu dorongan yang tidak sepenuhnya kumengerti.

Hari sudah larut sekali di suatu malam, dan aku sudah lelah saat akhirnya aku sampai di bagian Mazmur, tapi entah mengapa aku tahu bahwa inilah yang sebetulnya yang sedang kucari. Semua orang pernah mendengar tentang Mazmur 23, yang dimulai dengan, "Tuhan adalah gembalaku, takkan kekurangan aku," namun aku juga ingin membaca yang lain, mengingat bahwa tak satu pun bagian lebih penting daripada yang lain. Setelah satu jam aku sampai pada suatu bagian yang digarisbawahi, yang kurasa ditandai Kagome karena itu berarti sesuatu baginya. Inilah bunyinya:

 _KepadaMu, ya TUHAN, gunung batuku, aku berseru, janganlah berdiam diri terhadap aku,_

 _sebab, jika Engkau tetap membisu terhadap aku, aku menjadi orang yang turun ke dalam liang kubur. Dengarkanlah suara permohonanku, apabila aku berteriak kepadaMu minta tolong, dan mengangkat tanganku ke tempatMu yang mahakudus._

Aku menutup Alkitab itu dengan air mata berlinang, aku tidak mampu membaca Mazmur itu sampai selesai.

Entah bagaimana aku tahu Kagome telah menggarisbawahi bagian itu untukku.

— **o0o—**

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," kataku putus asa, sambil memandangi keremangan cahaya lampu kamar tidurku. Aku dan ibuku sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurku. Saat itu sudah menjelang akhir bulan Januari, bulan yang paling sulit di dalam kehidupanku, dan aku tahu bahwa di bulan Februari keadaan akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu," gumam ibuku, "tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Maksudku bukan mengenai sakitnya Kagome—aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai penyakitnya. Maksudku, mengenai aku dan Kagome." Ibuku menatapku dengan penuh simpati. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kagome, namun, ia juga mengkhawatirkanku. Aku melanjutkan. "Sulit rasanya bagiku untuk berbicara dengan Kagome. Saat menatapnya yang terpikir olehku hanyalah aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Sehingga, aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku di sekolah dengan memikirkan dirinya, sambil berharap dapat melihatnya saat itu, namun, saat aku sampai di rumahnya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Aku tidak yakin ada sesuatu yang dapat kau katakan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Ia menatapku dengan sedih kemudian merangkulku. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?" tanya ibuku.

"Dengan segenap hatiku."

Ibuku tampak sedih sekali. "Apa kata hatimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mungkin," ujarnya dengan hati-hati, "kau terlalu keras berusaha hingga tidak mendengarnya."

— **o0o—**

Hari berikutnya kulewati dengan lebih baik bersama Kagome, meskipun tidak jauh lebih baik. Sebelum aku sampai di rumahnya, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatnya sedih—aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya sebagaimana yang biasa kulakukan sebelumnya—dan itulah yang terjadi kemudian.

Aku duduk di sofanya dan menceritakan pada Kagome tentang teman-temanku dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Aku juga menceritakan padanya tentang keberhasilan tim basket kami. Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku masih belum menerima kabar dari UNC, tapi aku berharap akan memperoleh hasilnya dalam waktu beberapa minggu ini. Aku memberitahunya bahwa aku merasa antusias menghadapi saat kelulusan nanti. Aku berbicara seakan ia akan kembali berada di sekolah pada minggu berikutnya, dan aku tahu bahwa suaraku terdengar waswas. Kagome tersenyum dan kadang-kadang mengangguk. Namun, kupikir kami sama-sama tahu menjelang akhir percakapan itu, bahwa ini akan merupakan kali terakhir aku melakukannya. Rasanya tidak benar bagi kami berdua.

Hatiku mengatakan padaku hal yang persis sama.

Aku membuka Alkitab lagi, dengan harapan akan mendapatkan petunjuk.

— **o0o—**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku beberapa hari kemudian.

Saat itu Kagome sudah kehilangan berat lebih banyak lagi. Kulitnya mulai tampak sedikit kelabu, dan tulang-tulang di tangannya mulai menonjol melalui kulitnya. Aku melihat memar-memar lagi. Kami sedang berada di dalam rumahnya, di dalam ruang tamu. Kagome sudah tidak tahan lagi terhadap udara dingin.

Tapi di samping semua itu, ia masih tetap tampak cantik.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahutnya, sambil tersenyum tegar. "Para dokter sudah memberiku obat penahan sakit, dan sepertinya itu sedikit membantu."

Aku mampir setiap hari. Waktu sepertinya berjalan perlahan dan sekaligus cepat sekali pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja."

Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan itu, kemudian kembali padanya. "Aku membaca Alkitab belakangan ini," kataku akhirnya.

"Sungguh?" Wajahnya tampak bersinar, mengingatkanku pada malaikat yang pernah kulihat sewaktu pementasan. Aku tidak dapat percaya pementasan itu baru enam minggu yang lalu.

"Aku ingin kau tahu itu."

"Aku senang kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku membaca tentang Ayub tadi malam," ujarku, "saat Tuhan menguji iman Ayub."

Kagome tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk lenganku, tangannya terasa lembut di kulitku. Rasanya menyenangkan. "Sebaiknya kau membaca yang lain. Itu bukan bagian tentang Tuhan yang menyenangkan."

"Untup apa Dia melakukan itu padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Kagome.

"Pernahkah kau merasa dirimu seperti Ayub?"

Ia tersenyum, matanya tampak berbinar. "Kadang-kadang."

"Tapi kau tidak kehilangan imanmu?"

"Tidak." Aku tahu iman Kagome teguh, namun aku merasa mulai kehilangan imanku.

"Apakah karena kau merasa kau mungkin akan sembuh?"

"Tidak," sahutnya, "karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang masih kumiliki."

Setelah itu, kami mulai membaca Alkitab bersama-sama. Entah mengapa sepertinya itu merupakan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Namun,, hatiku tetap menyuarakan padaku bahwa mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang lain yang bisa kulakukan.

Pada malam hari aku berbaring di tempat tidurku sambil memikirkannya.

— **o0o—**

Membaca Alkitab memberikan sesuatu kepada kami untuk dijadikan pusat perhatian, dan tiba-tiba segalanya mulai membaik di antara kami. Mungkin karena aku tidak lagi merasa khawatir melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin dapat melukai perasaannya. Apa yang mungkin lebih baik daripada membaca Alkitab? Meskipun aku tidak tahu sebanyak yang diketahui Kagome, kurasa ia bisa menghargai usahaku. Kadang-kadang di saat kami membaca, ia akan meletakkan tangannya di atas lututku dan hanya mendengarkan sementara suaraku memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu.

Kadang-kadang aku duduk di sampingnya di sofa, sambil membalik-balik Alkitab dan sekaligus mengawasi Kagome melalui sudut mataku. Setelah itu kami akan sampai pada suatu ayat atau Mazmur, mungkin bahkan Amsal, dan aku akan menanyakan pendapat Kagome mengenai hal itu. Ia selalu memiliki jawaban, dan aku akan mengangguk, lalu berusaha menghayatinya. Kadang-kadang ia akan menanyakan apa pendapatku, dan aku akan berusaha sebisaku, meskipun pada saat tertentu aku sedikit membual dan aku yakin Kagome tahu itu cuma bualanku.

"Itukah arti sesungguhnya bagimu?" tanya Kagome, lalu aku akan mengusap daguku dan memikirkannya kembali sebelum mencoba menjawab sekali lagi. Tapi, kadang-kadang aku tidak bisa memusatkan perhatianku karena salah Kagome, karena tangannya yang di atas lututku dan semacamnya.

Pada hari Jumat malam, aku mengajaknya makan malam di rumahku. Ibuku bergabung dengan kami selagi menikmati hidangan utama, setelah itu ibuku meninggalkan meja dan duduk di ruang rekreasi agar kami bisa berduaan.

Menyenangkan sekali duduk bersama Kagome, dan aku tahu bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia sudah jarang meninggalkan rumah, dan ini merupakan suatu selingan yang baik baginya.

Sejak Kagome memberitahuku tentang penyakitnya, ia tidak pernah lagi menyanggul rambutnya ke atas. Penampilan Kagome masih sama memesonanya seperti saat pertama kali aku melihatnya dengan rambut tergerai. Ia sedang memperhatikan lemari porselen kami—ibuku memiliki lemari yang ada lampunya di dalam—ketika aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih tangannya.

"Terima kasih mau datang kemari malam ini," ujarku.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepadaku. "Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku."

Aku terdiam. "Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

Kagome menghela napasnya. "Tidak terlalu baik. Aku sering mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ia amat mencintaimu, kau tahu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kataku, dan saat aku mengucapkannya, ia berpaling. Mendengar aku mengucapkannya seakan membuat Kagome takut lagi.

"Maukah kau terus datang ke rumahku," tanyanya. "Bahkan kelak, kau tahu 'kan, saat …?"

Aku meremas tangannya, tidak keras-keras, tapi cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku serius dengan perkataanku.

"Selama kau mau aku datang, aku akan ke sana."

"Kita tidak perlu membaca Alkitab lagi, kalau kau tidak mau."

"Tidak," ujarku pelan. "Kurasa kita menyukainya."

Ia tersenyum. "Kau memang teman yang baik, Sesshōmaru. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa dirimu."

Ia meremas tanganku, membalas remasanku. Wajahnya tampak berseri saat duduk di hadapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kagome," ujarku lagi, tapi kali ini ia tidak tampak takut. Malah kami saling menatap, dan aku memperhatikan saat matanya mulai berbinar. Ia menghela napas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, mengusap rambutnya dengan tangan, dan setelah itu menatapku kembali. Aku mengecup tangannya, membalas senyumnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Selama ini, aku berdoa ingin mendengar kata-kata itu.

— **o0o—**

Aku tidak tahu apakah Kagome pernah menceritakan kepada Akihiro mengenai perasaannya terhadapku. Entah mengapa aku meragukannya karena Akihiro tampaknya tidak berubah sama sekali. Sudah merupakan kebiasaannya untuk meninggalkan rumah di saat aku datang ke sana sepulang sekolah, dan ini terus berlanjut. Aku akan mengetuk pintu dan mendengarkan sementara Akihiro mengatakan kepada Kagome bahwa ia akan pergi dan baru akan kembali beberapa jam kemudian. "Oke, _Otōsan_ ," adalah yang selalu aku dengar, kemudian aku akan menunggu sampai Akihiro membuka pintu. Begitu ia mempersilakanku masuk, ia akan membuka lemari di ruang depan dan mengeluarkan jas serta topinya tanpa berbicara, mengancing semua kancing jasnya sebelum meninggalkan rumah. Jasnya model kuno, berwarna hitam dan panjang, seperti jas hujan tanpa ritsleting, yang pernah dianggap modis sekitar satu abad sebelumnya. Ia jarang berbicara langsung padaku, bahkan setelah ia tahu aku dan Kagome mulai sering membaca Alkitab bersama.

Meskipun ia masih kurang menyukai kehadiranku di rumahnya di saat ia sedang tidak di sana, ia tetap memperbolehkanku masuk. Aku tahu sebagian dari alasannya adalah karena ia tidak ingin Kagome kedinginan selagi kami duduk-duduk di teras, dan satu-satunya alternatif yang ada adalah tetap tinggal di dalam rumah sementara aku ada di sana. Tapi, kurasa Akihiro juga membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, dan itulah alasan sesungguhnya untuk perubahan itu. Ia tidak membicarakan peraturan di rumahnya denganku—aku bisa melihat itu di matanya sejak pertama kali ia menyatakan bahwa aku boleh masuk. Aku diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya, itu saja.

Kagome masih bisa mondar-mandir ke sana kemari, meskipun musim dingin kali ini lebih ganas. Arus angin dingin yang melanda sepanjang akhir bulan Januari berlangsung selama sembilan hari, disusul dengan hujan lebat selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Kagome sama sekali tidak berminat untuk meninggalkan rumah di dalam cuaca seperti itu. Meskipun setelah Akihiro pergi, aku dan Kagome mungkin akan berdiri di teras selama beberapa menit untuk menghirup udara laut yang segar. Setiap kali kami melakukannya, aku mengkhawatirkan Kagome.

Sementara kami membaca Alkitab, pintu akan diketuk orang sedikitnya tiga kali setiap hari. Selalu ada yang mampir sebentar, ada yang membawakan makanan, ada yang cuma ingin memberi salam. Bahkan Naraku dan Kikyō sempat mampir, dan meskipun Kagome sebetulnya tidak boleh mengajak mereka masuk, ia tetap melakukannya, dan kami duduk di dalam sambil mengobrol, sementara mereka tidak dapat menatap mata Kagome.

Mereka berdua kelihatan resah, dan setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya menyatakan maksud kedatangan mereka. Naraku datang untuk meminta maaf, dan ia menambahkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini justru harus terjadi pada Kagome. Ia juga membawa sesuatu untuk Kagome, dan meletakkan sebuah amplop di atas meja dengan tangan gemetar. Suaranya serak saat berbicara, kata-katanya terdengar amat emosional.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang punya kebesaran hati sepertimu," ujarnya kepada Kagome, suaranya tersendat, "meskipun aku selalu mengabaikanmu dan aku tidak bersikap baik padamu, aku tetap ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Aku belum pernah merasa lebih menyesal mengenai apa pun di dalam hidupku." Naraku terdiam sejenak dan mengusap sudut matanya. "Kaulah orang terbaik yang mungkin pernah kukenal."

Sementara ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, Kikyō sudah tidak dapat menguasai dirinya lagi dan mulai terisak, tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Setelah Naraku selesai berbicara, Kagome menghapus air mata di pipinya, perlahan-lahan berdiri, dan tersenyum, membuka kedua lengannya dalam cara yang hanya dapat dinyatakan sebagai pengungkapkan maaf yang ia berikan. Naraku menyambutnya dengan spontan, dan akhirnya mulai menangis sementara Kagome dengan lembut membelai rambutnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu padanya. Mereka berdua berpelukan selama beberapa saat sementara Naraku terus terisak sampai ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

Kemudian giliran Kikyō, dan mereka berdua melakukan hal yang sama.

Ketika Naraku dan Kikyō akhirnya siap untuk pamit pulang, mereka mengenakan jaket dan menatap Kagome sekali lagi, seakan ingin mengingat Kagome untuk selamanya. Aku tidak ragu mereka ingin mengingat Kagome sebagaimana ia tampak pada saat itu. Bagiku Kagome betul-betul kelihatan cantik, dan aku yakin mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bertahanlah," kata Naraku saat melangkah ke luar pintu. "Aku akan berdoa untukmu, demikian pula yang lain." Setelah itu Naraku menoleh ke arahku, mengulurkan tangannya, dan menepuk pundakku, "Kau juga," tambahnya, matanya merah. Sementara aku mengawasi mereka pergi, aku tahu aku belum pernah merasa sebangga itu pada mereka.

Kemudian, saat kami membuka amplop dari Naraku, kami baru tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sahabatku itu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada kami, ia telah berhasil mengumpulkan lebih dari $400 untuk anak-anak panti asuhan.

— **o0o—**

Aku terus menantikan mukjizat itu.

Namun, tidak kunjung datang.

Di awal bulan Februari obat yang diminum Kagome semakin banyak untuk membantu mengatasi rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya. Dosis yang lebih tinggi itu membuatnya pusing, dan Kagome terjatuh dua kali saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sekali kepalanya membentur wastafel. Setelah itu ia bersikeras agar para dokter mengurangi jumlah obatnya, dan dengan enggan mereka terpaksa menuruti keinginannya. Meskipun Kagome kemudian bisa berjalan dengan normal, sakit yang dideritanya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan kadang-kadang bahkan mengangkat lengannya saja sudah membuat ia mengernyit kesakitan. Leukemia merupakan penyakit dalam darah, yang mengalir mengikuti peredaran darah ke seluruh bagian tubuh. Prakits tidak ada cara untuk melepaskan diri dari penyakit itu selama jantung masih bekerja.

Namun, penyakit itu juga melemahkan bagian-bagian tubuh yang lain, terutama otot, sehingga membuat usaha untuk melakukan hal yang paling sederhana sekalipun menjadi lebih sulit. Dalam minggu pertama bulan Februari, berat Kagome turun tiga kilogram, dan tak lama setelah itu berjalan pun menjadi semakin sulit baginya, kecuali hanya untuk jarak yang pendek. Itu, tentu saja, kalau ia dapat menahan rasa sakitnya, yang pada waktunya juga semakin sulit baginya. Kagome mulai meminum obat-obatnya lagi, dengan menerima rasa pusing untuk mengatasi sakitnya.

Kami masih sering membaca Alkitab.

Setiap kali aku mengunjungi Kagome, aku akan melihatnya di atas sofa dengan Alkitab dalam keadaan terbuka, dan aku tahu bahwa pada akhirnya Akihiro harus menggendong Kagome ke sana kalau kami masih terus ingin membaca bersama. Meskipun Kagome tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku, kami sama-sama tahu apa artinya semua itu.

Waktuku semakin sedikit, dan hatiku terus mengatakan padaku bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan.

Pada tanggal 14 Februari, Hari Valentine, Kagome memilih sebuah ayat dari Korintus yang amat berarti baginya. Ia memberitahuku bahwa seandainya ia punya kesempatan, maka ayat inilah yang ingin dibacakan pada hari pernikahannya. Inilah bunyinya:

 _Kasih itu sabar; kasih itu murah hati. Ia tidak cemburu. Ia tidak memegahkan diri dan tidak sombong. Ia tidak melakukan yang tidak sopan dan tidak mencari keuntungan diri sendiri. Ia tidak pemarah dan tidak menyimpan kesalahan orang lain. Ia tidak bersukacita karena ketidakadilan, tapi karena kebenaran. Ia menutupi segala sesuatu, percaya segala sesuatu, mengharapkan segala sesuatu, sabar menanggung segala sesuatu._

Kagome merupakan sumber yang paling murni dari deskripsi itu.

— **o0o—**

Tiga hari kemudian, di saat suhu udara mulai terasa sedikit lebih hangat, aku menunjukkan sesuatu yang indah sekali padanya. Sesuatu yang kuyakin tidak pernah dilihat Kagome sebelumnya, sesuatu yang kutahu ingin dilihatnya.

Daerah timur laut Carolina merupakan bagian terindah dan paling istimewa di wilayah kami, dengan udaranya yang bersuhu sedang dan letak geografisnya yang menakjubkan. Buktinya bisa dilihat di tepi sungai Bogue, sebuah pulau yang terletak persis di seberang pantai, dekat tempat kami dibesarkan. Pulau dengan panjang dua puluh empat mil dan lebar hampir satu mil ini merupakan keajaiban alam. Membujur dari arah timur ke barat, merangkum daerah pesisir dalam jarak setengah mil dari tepiannya. Mereka yang tinggal di sana bisa menyaksikan saat-saat menakjubkan terbit dan terbenamnya matahari setiap hari sepanjang tahun, keduanya melintasi hamparan Samudra Atlantik yang membentang tengah.

Kagome yang berpakaian ekstra tebal berdiri di sebelahku di tepi Dermaga Iron Steamer saat malam yang sempurna di daerah selatan di kejauhan dan memintanya untuk menunggu. Aku bisa melihat uap napas kami, napas Kagome lebih cepat daripada napasku. Aku harus menopang Kagome saat kami berdiri di sana—sepertinya ia lebih ringan daripada daun-daun pohon yang berjatuhan di musim gugur—namun aku tahu bahwa ini tidak akan sia-sia.

Pada waktunya bulan yang berkilauan mulai tampak seakan terbit dari laut, memantulkan suatu kilasan cahaya di atas hamparan air yang perlahan-lahan berubah gelap dan menyemburatkan ribuan nuansa berbeda, yang satu lebih indah daripada sebelumnya. Pada waktu yang bersamaan, matahari menyentuh garis cakrawala di arah yang berlawanan, mengubah warna langit menjadi kemerahan, oranye, dan kuning, seakan surga di atas sana tiba-tiba membuka seluruh gerbangnya dan mencurahkan semua keindahannya dalam kemuliaan surgawi. Laut berubah menjadi bernuansa perak keemasan sementara warna-warna yang terus bergerak itu memantul di atasnya. Airnya yang beriak tampak berkilauan mengikuti perubahan cahaya. Pemandangan itu megah, nyaris seperti awal dunia. Matahari terus terbena, membiaskan sinarnya sejauh mata memandang, sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan menghilang di balik alunan ombak. Bulan terus naik perlahan-lahan, menebarkan kemilau dalam berbagai nuansa kuning, semakin lama semakin pucat, sebelum akhirnya berubah warna seperti warna bintang-bintang.

Kagome tertegun menyaksikan semua ini, lenganku merangkul pinggangnya dengan erat, napasnya pendek-pendek dan leah. Sewaktu langit akhirnya menjadi gelap dan kilau bintang pertama mulai bersinar di langit sebelah selatan, aku memeluknya. Dengan lembut aku mencium kedua belah pipinya dan setelah itu bibirnya.

"Begitulah," ujarku, "tepatnya perasaanku padamu."

 **—o0o—**

Seminggu kemudian kunjungan Kagome ke rumah sakit menjadi semakin teratur, meskipun ia bersikeras tidak ingin menginap di sana. "Aku ingin meninggal di rumah," adalah yang dikatakannya. Mengingat para dokter tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi baginya, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kemauannya.

Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku sering memikirkan kejadian-kejadian selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini," kataku pada Kagome.

Kami sedang berada di ruang duduk, berpegangan tangan sambil membaca Alkitab. Wajahnya tampak semakin kurus, rambutnya mulai kehilangan sinarnya. Namun matanya, mata yang biru dan lembut itu, masih secantik sebelumnya.

Aku tidak yakin pernah melihat seseorang secantik dirinya.

"Aku juga," sahutnya.

"Kau tahu, sejak hari pertama di kelas Tanaka- _sensei_ bahwa aku akan bermain dalam drama itu, bukan? Di saat kau menatapku dan tersenyum?"

Kagome mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dan ketika aku mengajakmu ke pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu, kau membuatku berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, tapi kau sudah tahu aku akan jatuh cinta padamu, 'kan?"

Kilau nakal membayang di matanya. "Ya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya tanpa menjawab, dan kami duduk berdua di sana selama beberapa saat sambil mengawasi hujan yang sedang menerpa permukaan kaca jendela.

"Ketika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mendoakanmu," kata Kagome akhirnya, "kau pikir apa maksudku?"

— **o0o—**

Sakitnya menjadi semakin parah, dan semua berjalan semakin cepat menjelang bulan Maret. Ia meminum lebih banyak obat untuk mengatasi rasa sakitnya, dan perutnya sering mual sehingga tidak bisa makan banyak. Tubuhnya semakin lemah, dan tampaknya Kagome harus segera dirawat di rumah sakit, meskipun sebetulnya ia tidak mau.

Ibu dan ayahkulah yang mengubah semuanya.

Ayahku pulang naik mobil dari Washington. Ia buru-buru berangkat meskipun Kongres masih bersidang. Rupanya ibuku yang meneleponnya dan mengatakan kepada ayahku jika ia tidak segera pulang, sebaiknya ia tetap tinggal di Washington saja untuk selamanya.

Setelah ibuku memberitahu ayahku apa yang sedang terjadi, ayahku mengatakan bahwa Akihiro takkan pernah mau menerima uluran tangannya. Ia menganggap Akihiro terlalu sakit hati untuk memaafkannya, dan sudah terlambat untuk melakukan sesuatu sekarang.

"Ini bukan soal keluargamu, atau bahkan soal Pendeta Higurashi, atau entah apa yang pernah terjadi dulu," kata ibuku padanya, yang menolak menerima alasannya. "Ini tentang putra kita, yang kebetulan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis muda yang membutuhkan bantuan kita. Dan kau harus menemukan suatu cara untuk menolongnya."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan ayahku pada Akihiro atau janji apa yang harus ia buat atau berapa biayanya untuk semua ini. Aku cuma tahu bahwa Kagome kemudian dikelilingi oleh berbagai peralatan canggih, memperoleh semua obat yang dibutuhkannya, dan terus diawasi oleh dua orang perawat sementara seorang dokter memantau kondisinya selama beberapa kali dalam sehari.

Kagome bisa tetap tinggal di rumah.

Malam itu aku menangis dalam pelukan ayahku untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.

 **—o0o—**

"Apakah masih ada yang kau sesali?" tanyaku pada Kagome. Ia sedang berada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan ditutupi selimut, slang di lengannya mengalirkan obat-obatan yang ia butuhkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya seringan bulu. Kagome nyaris tidak bisa berjalan, dan kalau memaksa untuk berjalan, ia harus dibantu oleh orang lain sekarang.

"Kita semua memiliki penyesalan, Sesshōmaru," sahutnya, "namun, aku telah menjalani kehidupan yang sangat indah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu?" tanyaku, hampir tidak bisa menahan kepedihanku. "Dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Ia meremas tanganku, cengkeramannya lemah. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Ini semua," Kagome mengakui, sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, "semestinya bisa lebih baik."

Aku tetap tertawa meskipun mataku berkaca-kaca, kemudian langsung merasa bersalah karena telah tertawa. Seharusnya aku memberikan dukungan padanya, bukan sebaliknya. Kagome melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi selain itu, aku bahagia sekali, Sesshōmaru. Sungguh. Aku memiliki ayah yang istimewa, yang mengajarkanku tentang Tuhan. Aku bisa mengenang kembali dan tahu bahwa aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan lebih banyak dalam menolong orang lain sejauh yang telah kulakukan selama ini." Ia terdiam sejenak dan menatapku. "Aku bahkan sudah pernah jatuh cinta dan orang itu membalas cintaku."

Aku mencium tangannya setelah Kagome mengatakan itu, kemudian mendekatkan tangannya ke pipiku.

"Itu tidak adil," ujarku.

Kagome tidak menjawab.

"Kau masih takut?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Aku juga takut," ujarku.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" tanyaku putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang seharusnya kulakukan."

"Maukah kau membaca untukku?"

Aku mengangguk, meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan sanggup membaca sampai ke halaman berikutnya tanpa perasaanku hancur sebelumnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, katakanlah apa yang harus kulakukan!_

— **o0o—**

" _Haha-ue_?" ujarku pada ibuku malam itu.

"Ya?"

Kami sedang duduk di sofa di dalam ruang rekreasi, api pendiangan menyala di dekat kami. Sebelumnya pada hari itu, Kagome tertidur selagi aku membaca baginya. Aku tahu ia butuh istirahat, sehingga aku menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, sebelum aku keluar, aku mencium pipinya perlahan-lahan. Tidak terjadi apa-apa sebetulnya, tapi Akihiro kebetulan masuk saat aku mencium Kagome, dan aku sempat melihat konflik emosi yang terpancar di matanya. Ia menatapku. Ia tahu aku mencintai putrinya, tapi selain itu aku juga telah melanggar salah satu peraturan di rumahnya, meskipun itu tidak pernah sampai diucapkan. Seandainya Kagome tidak dalam keadaan sakit, aku tahu ia takkan pernah mengizinkanku masuk ke rumahnya lagi. Akhirnya aku berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Sebenarnya aku tidak dapat menyalahkan Akihiro. Melewatkan waktu bersama Kagome telah membuat perasaan kecewaku menanggapi sikapnya mereda. Kalaupun Kagome mengajarkan sesuatu kepadaku selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, maka ia telah menunjukkan kepadaku bahwa perbuatan—bukan pikiran atau niat—merupakan cara untuk menilai seseorang, dan aku tahu bahwa Akihiro akan mengizinkanku masuk ke rumahnya pada hari berikutnya. Aku sedang memikirkan semua itu saat duduk di sofa di sebelah ibuku.

"Apakah menurutmu keberadaan kita dalam kehidupan ini memiliki tujuan?" tanyaku.

Baru pertama kali inilah aku mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu kepadanya, namun situasinya memang lain kali ini.

"Aku tidak yakin aku mengerti apa maksudmu," sambutnya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Maksudku, dari mana kau bisa tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan?"

"Apakah kau menanyakan padaku soal melewatkan waktu dengan Kagome?"

Aku mengangguk, meskipun aku masih bingung. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku tahu aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar, tapi … sepertinya masih ada sesuatu yang kurang. Aku melewatkan waktu dengannya, berbicara, dan membaca Alkitab, tapi …"

Aku terdiam sebentar, dan ibuku menyelesaikan isi pikiranku itu untukku.

"Menurutmu seharusnya kau melakukan lebih?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tidak yakin masih ada lagi yang _dapat_ kau lakukan, Sayang," katanya dengan lembut.

"Lalu mengapa aku merasa seperti yang kurasakan sekarang?"

Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan aku, dan kami mengawasi api di pendiangan itu bersama-sama.

"Kurasa itu karena kau takut dan merasa tidak berdaya, dan meskipun kau mencobanya, situasinya terus semakin memburuk—untuk kalian berdua. Dan semakin kau mencoba, kau merasa seperti semakin tidak berdaya."

"Adakah suatu cara untuk menghentikan perasaan ini?"

Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku dan menarikku ke dekatnya. "Tidak," sahutnya dengan lembut, "tidak ada."

Keesokan harinya Kagome tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Karena ia sekarang merasa terlalu lemah untuk berjalan bahkan dengan bantuan sekalipun, kami membaca Alkitab di dalam kamarnya.

Ia tertidur beberapa menit kemudian.

— **o0o—**

Satu minggu lagi berlalu dan kondisi Kagome terus merosot, tubuhnya semakin lemah. Terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, membuat Kagome tampak lebih kecil, nyaris seperti gadis kecil lagi.

"Kagome," ujarku dalam nada memohon, "apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Kagome, Kagome-ku yang manis, mulai tidur selama beberapa jam terus-menerus sekarang, bahkan di saat aku berbicara padanya. Ia tidak bergerak mendengar suaraku, irama napasnya cepat dan lemah.

Aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengawasinya selama beberapa waktu, meresapi perasaan cintaku padanya. Aku menggenggam tangannya di dekat jantungku, merasakan jari-jarinya yang kurus. Sebagian dari diriku ingin menangis saat itu, namun aku meletakkan tangannya kembali kemudian berpaling ke arah jendela.

Kenapa, tanyaku pada diri sendiri, duniaku tiba-tiba menjadi suram seperti ini? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada seseorang seperti Kagome? Aku mempertanyakan apakah masih ada hikmah di balik semua ini? Apakah ini semua, seperti yang akan dikatakan Kagome, hanya bagian dari rencana Tuhan? Apakah Tuhan menginginkanku jatuh cinta padanya? Atau apakah ini hanya perbuatanku belaka? Semakin lama Kagome tidur, semakin aku merasakan kehadirannya di dekatku, namun jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku ini masih juga belum jelas seperti sebelumnya.

Di luar, hujan yang turun sejak pagi sudah mulai mereda. Memang hari ini mendung, tapi sekarang, menjelang sore, sinar matahari mulai tampak menerobos gumpalan awan. Dalam kesejukan suasana musim semi aku melihat tanda-tanda awal kehidupan alam. Pohon-pohon di luar mulai mengeluarkan tunas, daun-daun sedang menanti saat yang tepat untuk keluar dan tumbuh menyambut musim panas lagi.

Di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya aku melihat koleksi benda-benda yang berarti bagi Kagome. Ada foto ayahnya, menggandeng tangan Kagome yang ketika itu masih kanak-kanak dan berdiri di luar gedung sekolah pada hari pertamanya di taman kanak-kanak, ada pula setumpuk kartu yang dikirim oleh anak-anak panti asuhan. Sambil menghela napas, aku meraih kartu-kartu itu dan membuka kartu paling atas.

Ditulis dengan krayon, bunyinya:

 _Cepatlah sembuh. Aku kangen._

Kartu itu ditandatangani oleh Nana, si gadis kecil yang tertidur di pangkuan Kagome pada Malam Natal. Kartu kedua mengekspresikan pesan yang sama, namun yang sungguh-sungguh menarik perhatianku adalah gambar yang dibuat oleh si bocah, Sōta. Ia telah menggambar seekor burung yang terbang tinggi di atas pelangi.

Dengan terharu aku menutup kartu itu. Aku tidak tahan melihat yang lain, dan saat aku mengembalikan tumpukan itu di tempatnya semula, aku melihat kliping koran, persis di dekat gelas minum Kagome. Aku meraih potongan kertas itu dan melihat bahwa itu adalah liputan mengenai pementasan kami, yang diterbitkan dalam koran hari Minggu persis sehari setelah pementasan kami yang terakhir. Dalam foto di atas teks itu, aku melihat satu-satunya foto kami berdua.

Semua itu sepertinya sudah lama berlalu. Aku melihat artikel itu lebih dekat. Saat mengamatinya, aku teringat pada perasaanku ketika melihat dirinya malam itu. Aku memperhatikan gambarnya, dan mencoba mencari suatu tanda yang membuktikan bahwa ia sudah merasakan apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tahu bahwa ia sudah merasakannya, namun ekspresinya pada malam itu sama sekali tidak mengungkapkan apa-apa. Malah yang kulihat hanyalah luapan rasa bahagianya. Aku lalu menghela napas dan menyisihkan kliping itu.

Alkitab itu masih tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka di tempat aku meninggalkannya sebelumnya, dan meskipun Kagome sedang tidur, aku merasa butuh untuk membaca sedikit lagi. Akhirnya aku sampai di suatu ayat lain. Begini bunyinya:

 _Aku mengatakan hal itu bukan sebagai perintah, melainkan, dengan menunjukkan usaha orang-orang lain untuk membantu, aku mau menguji keikhlasan kasih kamu._

Kata-kata itu membuatku merasa terharu lagi, dan pada saat air mataku akan mengalir turun, aku tiba-tiba mengerti artinya dengan jelas.

Tuhan akhirnya memberikan jawaban-Nya kepadaku, dan tiba-tiba aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

— **o0o—**

Aku tidak akan bisa sampai di gereja dengan lebih cepat, bahkan seandainya aku naik mobil sekalipun. Aku memotong jalan sebisa mungkin, melintasi halaman belakang rumah seseorang, melompati pagar-pagar, dan sekali menerobos masuk melalui garasi seseorang dan keluar lagi melalui pintu sampingnya. Semua yang kupelajari mengenai kota itu di saat aku dibesarkan langsung kupraktikkan. Meskipun aku bukan atlet yang berprestasi, pada hari ini semangatku menggebu-gebu, didorong oleh apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana penampilanku ketika aku tiba karena kurasa Akihiro pun tidak peduli. Sewaktu aku akhirnya memasuki gereja, aku memperlambat langkah-langkahku, sambil mencoba mengatur napasku saat menuju ruang belakang, ke ruang kerja Akihiro.

Akihiro mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihatku, dan aku tahu mengapa ia sedang berada di situ. Ia tidak mengundangku masuk, melainkan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, ke arah jendela lagi. Di rumah ia menghadapi penyakit anaknya dengan membersihkan seluruh rumahnya nyaris seperti orang kerasukan. Tapi di sini, kertas-kertasnya berserakan di atas seluruh permukaan mejanya, dan buku-bukunya tersebar di seluruh ruangan seakan tak ada seorang pun yang membereskannya selama berminggu-minggu. Aku tahu di sinilah tempatnya memikirkan Kagome, tempat yang didatangi Akihiro untuk menangis.

"Pendeta?" sapaku dengan hati-hati.

Ia tidak menjawab, namun aku tetap melangkah masuk.

"Aku ingin sendirian," ujarnya dalam suara parau.

Ia tampak tua dan kalah, seperti orang-orang Israel yang dikisahkan oleh Daud dalam ayat-ayat Mazmur. Wajahnya pucat, dan rambutnya kelihatan lebih tipis lagi sejak bulan Desember. Mungkin ia harus berusaha untuk mempertahankan semangatnya di sekitar Kagome, lebih daripada yang kulakukan, dan tekanan yang dirasakannya selama itu ternyata amat melelahkannya.

Aku langsung menuju meja tulisnya, dan ia melirik ke arahku sebelum berpaling ke jendela lagi.

"Aku mohon," ujarnya kepadaku. Nadanya tidak berdaya, seakan tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi bahkan untuk menghadapiku.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Anda," kataku tegas. "Aku tidak akan memintanya kecuali kalau ini memang penting sekali."

Akihiro menghela napas, dan aku duduk di kursi yang pernah kududuki sebelumnya, ketika aku menanyakan padanya apakah ia mengizinkanku mengajak Kagome pergi keluar pada Malam Tahun Baru.

Ia mendengarkan saat aku memberitahu apa yang ada di dalam benakku.

Ketika aku selesai bicara, Akihiro berpaling ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tapi aku merasa bersyukur ia tidak mengatakan tidak. Malah ia mengusap matanya dengan jemarinya dan berpaling ke arah jendela.

Bahkan Akihiro, merasa sangat terkejut ketika itu hingga tidak bisa bicara.

— **o0o—**

Sekali lagi aku lari, aku tidak lelah, niatku memberikan kekuatan yang kubutuhkan untuk terus melaju. Begitu aku sampai di rumah Kagome, aku langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk, dan si perawat yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, aku lebih dulu bicara.

"Apakah Kagome sudah bangun?" tanyaku, antusias dan cemas pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sudah," jawab si perawat dalam nada was-was. "Begitu bangun, ia menanyakan di mana kau berada."

Aku meminta maaf atas penampilanku yang tidak keruan dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, setelah itu aku bertanya apakah ia tidak keberatan meninggalkan kami berdua selama beberapa waktu. Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar Kagome, menutup pintunya sebagian di belakangku. Ia tampak pucat, pucat sekali, namun senyumannya memberitahuku bahwa ia masih mau berjuang.

"Halo, Sesshōmaru," tegurnya, suaranya lemah, "terima kasih mau datang kembali."

Aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekatnya, sambil menggenggam tangannya. Melihatnya terbaring di sana membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, membuatku nyaris ingin menangis.

"Aku sudah kemari tadi, tapi kau sedang tidur," ujarku.

"Aku tahu … maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan kantukku lagi."

"Tak apa-apa, sungguh."

Ia mengangkat tangannya sedikit, dan aku menciumnya, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan untuk mencium pipinya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia tersenyum. "Ya."

"Kau mau membuatku bahagia?" Saat aku menanyakan pertanyaan ini padanya, aku merasa jantungku mulai berdebar-debar.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, kesedihan membayang di sana. "Aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih bisa melakukannya," sahut Kagome.

"Tapi kalau kau bisa, kau mau, 'kan?"

Aku tidak dapat menggambarkan dengan tepat bagaimana persisnya perasaanku ketika itu. Cinta, amarah, kesedihan, harapan, dan ketakutan berbaur menjadi satu, diperuncing kecemasan yang sedang kurasakan. Kagome menatapku dengan heran, dan irama napasku menjadi lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba aku tahu bahwa perasaanku terhadap seseorang tidak pernah sekuat yang kurasakan saat itu. Saat membalas tatapannya, kenyataan sederhana itu membuatku berharap untuk kesekian kalinya aku dapat membuat semua kepedihan ini hilang. Seandainya itu memang mungkin, aku bersedia bertukar tempat dengannya. Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku padanya, namun suaranya tiba-tiba menenangkan emosi yang sedang bergejolak di dalam diriku.

"Ya," kata Kagome akhirnya, suaranya lemah namun tetap penuh dengan janji. "Aku mau."

Akhirnya aku menciumnya lagi setelah dapat mengendalikan diriku kembali, kemudian aku mendekatkan tanganku ke wajahnya. Aku menikmati kehalusan kulitnya, kelembutan yang terpancar dari matanya. Bahkan pada saat itu ia begitu sempurna.

Tenggorokanku kembali tercekat, tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tahu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan. Mengingat aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak mungkin dapat menyembuhkannya, yang ingin kulakukan adalah memberikan kepadanya sesuatu yang memang dari dulu ia inginkan.

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh hatiku selama ini.

Kagome, setahuku saat itu, telah memberikan kepadaku jawaban yang selama ini kucari, jawaban yang dibutuhkan oleh hatiku. Ia telah memberikan jawabannya padaku saat kami duduk berdua di luar ruang kerja Totosai- _sama_ pada malam kami menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai pementasan drama itu.

Aku tersenyum lembut, dan ia membalas pernyataan sayangku dengan meremas pelan tanganku, seakan ia percaya pada apa yang akan kulakukan. Dengan perasaan lebih mantap, aku mencondongkan tubuhku lebih dekat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Saat mengeluarkan napas, aku mengucapkannya seiring dengan aliran napasku.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Semua pertanyaan mengenai tulisan ini, akan dibalas di final chapter. Tulisan ini akan diperbarui setiap chapter untuk setiap hari.

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 21 Oktober 2017


	14. Chapter 13

**A Walk To Remember**

 _ **Kan Kukenang Selalu**_

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik Nicholas Sparks, penulis asli novel "A Walk To Remember". Semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Remake! :** Emma Griselda **‖ Rating :** T

* * *

SEWAKTU aku berusia 17 tahun, hidupku berubah untuk selamanya.

Saat aku menyusuri jalan-jalan kota Beaufort sekitar empat puluh tahun kemudian, sambil mengenang kembali tahun itu dalam kehidupanku, aku mengingat segalanya dengan jelas. Seakan semua itu baru saja terjadi di hadapanku.

Aku ingat Kagome menjawab "ya" menanggapi pertanyaanku yang emosional dan bagaimana kami berdua mulai menangis bersama. Aku ingat saat berbicara dengan Akihiro- _sama_ dan kedua orang tuaku, menjelaskan pada mereka apa yang perlu kulakukan. Mereka mengira aku melakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk Kagome, dan mereka bertiga berusaha mempengaruhiku agar mau mengubah pikiranku, terutama setelah mereka menyadari bahwa Kagome telah menerima lamaranku. Mereka tidak menyadari, dan aku terpaksa menjelaskan pada mereka, bahwa aku harus melakukannya demi diriku sendiri.

Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada Kagome, cintaku begitu dalam baginya sehingga aku tidak peduli apakah ia sedang dalam keadaan sakit. Aku tidak peduli jika kami tidak punya waktu lama. Semua itu tidak penting bagiku. Saat ini aku hanya ingin melakukan apa menurut hatiku merupakan hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Seingatku pada saat itulah Tuhan untuk pertama kalinya berbicara secara langsung kepadaku, dan aku yakin bahwa aku harus mematuhi-Nya.

Aku tahu ada di antara kalian yang mungkin bertanya-tanya apakah aku melakukannya karena rasa iba. Mereka yang lebih sinis mungkin bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah aku melakukannya karena Kagome sebentar lagi akan meninggal sehingga aku tidak perlu terlalu lama berkomitmen. Jawaban untuk kedua pertanyaan itu adalah tidak. Aku akan tetap menikahi Kagome Higurashi apa pun yang akan terjadi. Aku tetap akan menikahi Kagome Higurashi seandainya doaku untuk meminta mukjizat ternyata tiba-tiba dikabulkan. Aku yakin saat aku meminangnya, dan aku masih yakin hingga hari ini.

Kagome memang lebih daripada sekadar gadis yang kucintai. Tahun itu, Kagome membantuku menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Dengan bimbingannya ia menunjukkan padaku betapa pentingnya membantu orang lain. Dengan kesabaran dan kelembutannya, ia menunjukkan padaku apa arti hidup ini sebenarnya. Sikap gembira dan optimisnya bahkan di saat-saat sakitnya, merupakan hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah kusaksikan.

Kami dinikahkan oleh Akihiro di gereja Baptis, ayahku berdiri di sampingku sebagai pendamping mempelai pria. Itu satu hal lagi yang telah dilakukan Kagome. Di daerah Selatan berlaku tradisi bahwa ayah mempelai pria yang akan menjadi pendamping dalam pernikahan, tapi bagiku tradisi itu tidak banyak berarti sebelum Kagome memasuki hidupku. Kagome telah mempersatukanku dan ayahku kembali, dan entah bagaimana caranya ia juga telah berhasil mengobati sebagian luka di antara keluarga kami. Setelah apa yang dilakukan ayahku untuk aku dan untuk Kagome, aku tahu pada akhirnya bahwa ayahku adalah seseorang yang selalu dapat kuandalkan. Hubunganku dan ayahku semakin membaik seiring dengan berlalunya waktu sampai ayahku akhirnya meninggal dunia.

Kagome juga mengajarkanku makna pemberian maaf dan kekuatan perubahan dari maaf itu.

Aku menyadari hal ini ketika Naraku dan Kikyō datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kagome tidak menaruh dendam. Kagome menjalankan hidupnya sesuai dengan ajaran Alkitab.

Kagome memang bukan hanya malaikat yang pernah menyelamatkan Katsuo Matsuda, tapi ia juga malaikat yang telah menyelamatkan kami semua.

— **o0o—**

Persis seperti yang pernah ia angankan, gereja penuh sesak. Lebih dari dua ratus tamu duduk di dalam, dan lebih banyak dari itu menunggu di luar pintu gereja saat kami menikah pada tanggal 12 Maret 1959. Karena kami menikah terburu-buru, tidak ada cukup waktu untuk melakukan berbagai persiapan, dan orang-orang berdatangan dari berbagai tempat untuk menjadikan hari itu seistimewa mungkin, meskipun mereka cuma datang untuk memberikan dukungan pada kami.

Aku melihat semua orang yang kukenal—Tanaka- _sensei_ , Naraku, Kikyō, Jaken, Rin, Inuyasha, Kagura, bahkan Byakuya dan neneknya—dan tidak ada mata yang tetap kering di dalam gereja itu saat musik mulai dilantunkan. Meskipun Kagome amat lemah dan sudah dua minggu tidak turun dari tempat tidur, ia bersikeras untuk berjalan dari pintu gereja menuju altar agar ayahnya dapat menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Ini sangat berarti bagiku, Sesshōmaru," ujarnya ketika itu. "Ini bagian dari mimpiku, kau ingat?" Meskipun aku merasa khawatir bahwa itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya dapat mengangguk. Mau tidak mau aku mengagumi keyakinannya.

Aku tahu ia berencana untuk memakai gaun yang ia kenakan di Playhouse pada malam pementasan itu. Memang hanya gaun putih itulah yang ada dalam waktu sesingkat itu, meskipun aku tahu bahwa gaun itu akan lebih longgar daripada sebelumnya. Sementara aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana penampilan Kagome dalam gaun itu, ayahku meletakkan tangannya di atas pundakku saat kami berdiri di hadapan banyak orang.

"Aku bangga padamu, Nak."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga bangga padamu, _Chichi-ue_."

Baru pertama kali itulah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya.

Ibuku duduk di bangku baris depan, mengusap matanya dengan sapu tangan ketika lagu _Wedding March_ mulai dilantunkan. Pintu-pintu dibuka dan aku melihat Kagome, duduk di kursi rodanya, seorang perawat di sampingnya. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang masih dimilikinya, Kagome berdiri dengan goyah sementara Akihiro menyangga tubuhnya. Kemudian Kagome dan Akihiro perlahan-lahan melangkah menuju altar, sementara semua orang di dalam gereja itu duduk diam dengan perasaan takjub. Di tengah jalan, Kagome tiba-tiba tampak kelelahan, dan mereka berhenti sebentar sementara ia mengatur napasnya. Matanya terpejam, dan untuk sesaat aku mengira Kagome tidak dapat melanjutkan langkahnya. Aku tahu tidak lebih dari sepuluh sampai dua belas detik berlalu, tapi rasanya jauh lebih lama, dan akhirnya Kagome mengangguk. Setelah itu, Kagome dan Akihiro mulai bergerak lagi, dan aku merasa hatiku dipenuhi rasa bangga.

Aku ingat yang terlintas dalam benakku saat itu adalah langkah paling sulit yang pernah dilakukan oleh seseorang.

Langkah yang akan kukenang selalu.

Si perawat telah mendorong kursi rodanya ke depan sementara Kagome dan ayahnya melangkah ke arahku. Ketika Kagome akhirnya sampai di sampingku, terdengar suara orang-orang menghela napas lega dan semua secara spontan mulai bertepuk tangan. Si perawat mendorong kursi rodanya ke tempat semestinya, dan Kagome duduk kembali, kehabisan tenaga. Sambil tersenyum aku berlutut agar aku bisa sejajar dengannya. Ayahku kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

Akihiro, setelah mencium pipi Kagome, meraih Alkitab untuk memulai upacara itu. Siap untuk melakukan tugasnya sekarang, ia tampak seperti telah menanggalkan perannya sebagai ayah Kagome untuk menjadi orang lain, di mana ia dapat lebih menguasai emosinya. Namun, aku bisa melihat bahwa Akihiro berjuang keras saat berdiri di hadapan kami. Ia mengenakan kaca matanya dan membuka Alkitab, kemudian ia menatap aku dan Kagome. Ternyata Akihiro menjadi jauh lebih tinggi daripada kami, dan aku bisa melihat bahwa ia tidak menyangka bahwa kami berada dalam posisi serendah itu. Untuk sesaat ia berdiri di hadapan kami, nyaris kehabisan akal, kemudian tiba-tiba ia memutuskan untuk ikut berlutut. Kagome tersenyum dan meraih tangan ayahnya, setelah itu ia meraih tanganku, untuk dipersatukan.

Akihiro memulai upacara itu secara tradisional, setelah itu ia membaca ayat di dalam Alkitab yang pernah ditunjukkan Kagome kepadaku. Mengetahui bahwa Kagome sangat lemah, aku mengira Akihiro akan menyuruh kami untuk langsung mengucapkan janji pernikahan, namun, sekali lagi Akihiro memberikan kejutan padaku. Ia menatapku dan Kagome, lalu melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jemaatnya, lalu kembali kepada kami, seakan sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

Ia menelan ludahnya, dan volume suaranya naik sehingga semua bisa mendengarnya. Inilah yang ia katakan:

"Sebagai seorang ayah, aku diharapkan untuk menyerahkan putriku pada saat pernikahan, namun, aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya."

Semua terdiam, dan Akihiro mengangguk ke arahku, seakan memohon agar aku bersabar. Kagome meremas tanganku.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Kagome, sama seperti aku tidak bisa menyerahkan hatiku. Tapi, yang dapat kulakukan adalah membiarkan seseorang ikut menikmati kebahagiaan yang selalu diberikan Kagome kepadaku. Semoga berkat Tuhan bersama kalian berdua."

Baru pada saat itulah Akihiro menyisihkan Alkitab-nya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, dan aku menyambutnya, untuk melengkapi lingkaran itu.

Setelah ia membimbing kami untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Ayahku menyerahkan cincin yang kupilih dengan bantuan ibuku, dan Kagome juga memberikan cincin kepadaku. Kami menyelipkan cincin-cincin itu di jari-jari kami. Akihiro mengawasi saat kami melakukannya, dan setelah kami selesai, ia menyatakan kami sebagai pasangan suami-istri. Aku mencium Kagome dengan lembut sementara ibuku mulai menangis, kemudian aku menggenggam tangan Kagome. Di hadapan Tuhan dan semua orang aku menjanjikan cinta dan kesetiaanku padanya, dalam sakit dan dalam keadaan sehat. Aku belum pernah merasa begitu yakin dan benar mengenai apa pun kecuali pada saat itu.

Sepanjang ingatanku, saat itu merupakan saat yang terindah dalam hidupku.

— **o0o—**

Kini sudah empat puluh tahun berlalu, dan aku masih bisa mengingat semua tentang hari itu. Aku mungkin lebih tua dan lebih bijaksana, aku mungkin telah menjalani kehidupan yang lain sejak saat itu, namun aku tahu bila waktuku akhirnya tiba, kenangan akan hari itu merupakan bayangan terakhir yang akan terlintas dalam ingatanku. Aku masih mencintainya, dan aku tidak pernah melepaskan cincinku. Selama sekian tahu aku tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk melakukannya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara musim semi yang segar. Meskipun kota Beaufort sudah berubah dan aku sudah berubah, udaranya masih tetap sama. Masih udara yang sama dari masa kecilku, masih udara yang sama seperti ketika aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, dan ketika aku akhirnya mengembuskan napas, aku berusia lima puluh tujuh tahun kembali. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku tersenyum, sambil menatap langit, karena masih ada satu hal yang belum kuberitahukan. Sekarang aku percaya bahwa mukjizat itu bisa saja terjadi.

* * *

— **THE END—**

* * *

 **Reviewers' Corner :** ini adalah tempat atau sebut saja rubrik untuk berdiskusi dengan para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan jejak di kolom review tulisan ini, baik yang log-in maupun tidak. Baik, kini saatnya membalas review sambil berdiskusi sesuai janji saya di awal saya posting cerita ini (?)

 **KanonAiko:** lah kenapa sedih denger lagu Only Hope? Padahal bagus lagunya. Kalau film, aku belum pernah nonton sih, hahaha. Dulu sempet lihat di youtube pas Mandy Moore nyanyiin Only Hope, tapi untuk lihat keseluruhan filmnya sih belum. Ngomongin ini lagu, emang dalam artinya apalagi kalau dianalisis pakai semiotika lebih dalam, ntar bisa nangis saat tahu makna yang tersembunyi. Kalau memaknai lagunya secara 'permukaan' saja ya gak dapat apa-apa, tapi kalau dilihat lebih dalam lagi, ini lagu cinta yang religius banget.

 **Taisho No Miko:** Ngomongin gaya kepenulisannya Nicholas Sparks itu emang patut diacungi jempol. Gimana ya? Gaya bahasanya tuh bagus menurutku kak, detail tapi tetep ngalir dan enak dipahami gitu, engga beda jauh sama gaya tulisannya Eyang Sapardi Djoko Damono. Mungkin itulah yang bikin aku suka tulisannya, J.K. Rowling pun juga begitu, bagus gayanya. Sebenarnya, dari awal aku juga cengeng banget baca novel ini pas SMA dulu kak, bentar-bentar mewek hahaha aku juga seneng bisa remake ini novel walaupun masih banyak typo di sana-sini, tapi nanti bakalan aku edit ulang kok, tenang. Aku bener-bener dapat feelnya pas baca novelnya, jadi inget pas SMA ke perpus, buat baca alkitab 1 Korintus Pasal 13 mengenai Kasih, ayat 4-7. Aku belum pernah nonton full sih untuk versi filmnya kak, tapi kemaren pas dapat filmnya dari adek tingkat, aku sempet skip skip gitu, menurutku benar-benar beda banget sama novelnya, atau mungkin efek aku belum lihat full kali ya?

 **Vryheid:** Ya. Semua penggambaran tokoh sesuai dengan yang tertulis. Hahaha bukan hanya chapter 11 yang bikin nangis, aku nangis untuk semua chapter T.T

 **AuronWu39:** hehe makasih, tapi ini hanya remake kok ^^ ini sudah di update kok, selamat membaca.

* * *

 **A/N:** Nicholas Sparks —penulis asli novel A Walk To Remember— mengatakan bahwa penulisan novel ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, kisah ini merupakan kisah adiknya yang bernama Danielle Sparks Lewis. Danielle meinggal pada bulan Juni tahun 2000 akibat penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Alur ceritanya terinspirasi dari kehidupan adiknya—Danielle—yang bertemu dengan seorang pria yang ingin menikahinya, bahkan ketika pria itu tahu bahwa adiknya sakit. Buku maupun film "A Walk To Remember" ia didekasikan penuh untuk adiknya, Danielle Sparks Lewis.

A Walk To Remember adalah novel kesukaannya yang pernah ia tulis selama ini, karena novel ini adalah novel satu-satunya yang membuatnya menangis saat menulisnya. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya dia saja, bahkan saya sendiri juga menangis saat pertama kali membaca ini.

Sampai berjumpa di tulisan yang lain, ya!

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 31 Oktober 2017


End file.
